Keiichi's Unexpected Turn in Life
by OhNoesTheInterwebisBroken
Summary: Rena's gone maybe because of Keiichi. Keiichi finds unexpected things happen to him after Rena's disappearance. Rated T for mild language. WARNING: BAD AT MAKING STORIES Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, of course I own nothing. Not the characters, the not the anime/manga/game, etc.. It belongs to 07th Expansion.**

Chapter One

As I heard the cicadas cry, I knew that it was turning into nighttime already. I looked up and saw the stars forming over the dark night sky and sighed as I kept on walking. Shion looked at me and wondered why I sighed.

"Kei-chan," Shion quietly said. "What's wrong?" Mion looked at me too and wondered why I sighed.

"Oh, nothing." I said to both of them. "I just feel tired.." I stretched my arms as wide as I could and yawned. The real reason that I sighed was that I couldn't stop thinking about Rena. Ever since last month, she disappeared. The day after Rena's disappearance, I heard Mion cry over the girl's bathroom as I was walking by the hallway. She was with Shion and the words I heard were "This was like Satoshi's disappearance…" I've heard rumors that she's "transferred" to a different school like what Satoshi did.

"Keiichi-kun.." Both of them said in unison.

"What?" I said with a confused look. I don't know why, but it seems so depressing here in Himinazawa without Rena. She was always the light to our friendship. She made all of us laugh. She made all of us happy. I don't even know why she would want to "transfer".

"Nevermind.." Mion said. As we walked to their house, I waved goodbye to them as they went inside their house. As I kept on walking to my house, I heard thunder flash and it started to pour rain. The rain reminded me of Rena, but I tried to shrug it off. As I came to my house, I saw the lights on. That meant mom and dad came home after their meeting at Tokyo. As I came inside, mom already cooked some ramen and dad already had some kimchi placed on the table.

"Ahh Keichi.." My dad said as he sat on the couch while watching the news. He gave me a sly grin. "So where have you been the whole day?" He asked me.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" I asked him.

"I've heard that you've been hanging out with the Sonozaki twins most of the time other than your friends Rika and Satoko ever since R-"

"That's not the reason why…" I said angrily as I clenched my fists. _'That's not the reason why I've stopped hanging out with __**them**__ most of the time…'_

"Then explain to me what it is." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Wait.. How do you know that I haven't been hanging out with Rika and Satoko?"

"Today, they came over our house after we came home from our meeting," My mom said. "They wanted you, Shion, and Mion to play with them. But, we said that he's not here right now and it seemed like that they were pretty upset about that.. Maybe you should go and talk to them tomorrow at school."

I nodded yes and went over to the kitchen to get some ramen. After I ate, I went straight up my bedroom. After I got changed to my PJ's, I lay my head down the soft pillow and just looked up the ceiling.

"Rena.." I thought out loud. "When are you going to come back?" As I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, the only memories over Rena that appeared in my memory was the day before she disappeared. The only thing I could remember was the conversation we had.

"_Keiichi-kun," She said as she laid her head softly on my shoulders as we walked home from school._

"_Uhh… What is it Rena?" I asked. She looked at me straight in the eyes and started to blush._

"_I… love you.." She said and started to blush more than before. I didn't know what to say. This was so sudden. _

"_Rena-chan.." I said to her. Her pupils grew bigger as I said her name.. I looked down the brown dirt and kicked some granite which crushed. _

"_I… don't.. love you.." I said and slowly moved away. "This is so sudden, and I actually don't want a girlfriend right now.. I just don't like anyone at this time.." She gasped and suddenly, she started sniffling and tears formed from her eyes and dripped down her face as she looked down. She then looked up at me, and wiped the tears away, but she still sniffled. Suddenly, she stopped and had a stern look on her face._

"_Don't tell me who it is." She said with a serious voice. "I already know."_

"_Know what?" I asked her. She looked at me and I saw the anger in her eyes._

"_I already know that you like someone. I know who it is.." It seemed like as if she was trying to stare me down._

"_NO!" I yelled at her. "I don't like anyone! I swear!" She seemed angrier than before._

"_YOU LIAR!" She screamed. Suddenly, there was silence. The only thing that I heard were the cicadas crying. _

"_It's Mion isn't it?" She asked. "Or is it Shion!"_

"_No! None of them!" I said. I tried to look away but it only made her angrier._

"_YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING KEIICHI! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE!"_

"_Well I'm not Rena!" _

"_You don't love me.. No. You like those two… those two.."_

"_THOSE WHAT!" I yelled at her. I demanded her to know what she was going to say._

"_THOSE TWO FUCKING BITCHES!" She screamed._

And the next thing I knew, I stammered away and told her that I hated her. I heard her crying after I walked away. I remember her calling my name. I looked back for a short second and saw her drop down on the ground with her hands clenched into a fist hitting the ground as it got crushed and formed depressions on the earth and cried.

The next day, it was time for school, I saw Rika and Satoko talking to each other at class in the morning, but I didn't want to talk to them. In the afternoon, I got the courage to try and talk to them, so I waved a big hi to them and they seemed to smile as I did. Satoko suddenly ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hahaha," I laughed as she did that. "What's the hug for?" Rika walked up to me and hugged me too.

"It's okay if you didn't want to hang out with us yesterday Keiichi," Rika said with a seemingly happy smile. "We understand." Suddenly, Satoko's expression of happiness turned into sadness as her mouth turned from a smile to a frown.

"No. That's not it." I told them. "I-I-I.. I didn't know that you guys would be coming so late in the afternoon while I hung out with-"

"With Mion and Shion…" Satoko said. She looked up at me with big eyes. Just like how Rena did when I said that I didn't love her.

"Well anyways, we should've come by earlier!" Satoko said happily.

"Yeah, and then we all could've hung out with each other!" Rika said. As they started to become happy again, Mion and Shion came into the classroom. They whispered to each other as they looked at me. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Kei-chan," They both said. "We need to talk." Mion held my hand and led me outside the school playground. As we got there, they started talking again. Mion gave out a fake cough and Shion just played with her thumbs as we stood there.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" I asked them. Shion whispered into Mion's ear again. They had another conversation that I tried to hear, but it was too quiet to hear for my ears.

"Listen," Mion said. "I know that this might seem awkward for both of us to say this to you.. But.." She began to scratch her head.

"What thing? How is it awkward?" I asked them.

"Keiichi-kun," Shion said and had a grin on her face. "You know that we've all been friends for almost a year, right?"

"Yeah.."

"And you know that we've all said that we'd tell our friends anything that we've kept from them… Well except really personal things, right?"

"Yeah.. What about it? Are you guys hiding something from Rika, Satoko, and me?" I asked them. They started to blush and I guess that we were getting into the awkward part.

"This has nothing to do with Rika, nor Satoko." Mion said. "This only has something to do with you, and us."

'_And us? What did she mean "and us"?' _

"What Mion is saying is er.. Uhhh.." Shion said. She couldn't finish her sentence and I was getting to the point where I really wanted to know what she was going to say.

"That we both like you." They both said all together. Things started to stir up in my mind after they said that. Both of them liking me? How is that possible? Shion loved Satoshi, not me.

"But.. Shion.." I said quietly. "I thought that you loved Satoshi.." She gasped and started to look down as what Rena did.

"That is true.." She said slowly. "But that was before! And ever since I've met you, I've grown to like you after becoming fast best friends with you." She grabbed my left arm and lay her head in my shoulders. Just like what Rena did. As Shion did that, Mion started to blush. I guess with embarrassment after seeing what her sister did.

"And Kei-chan," Mion said. "Ever since I met you. The first time I met you. I've had more fun than I did before you came. That's why I like you a lot." She grabbed my arm with her soft hands and I started to blush after realizing that both of the Sonozaki twins were holding my hand. Sweat started to drop from my head as their soft hands held my hands.

"I know that you can't choose between both of us," Mion said. "And we'll accept it if the fact is that you only think of us as your best friends." Shion said with a smile. I didn't know what to say. I actually liked both of them, and I liked Mion first, but then Shion.

'_Shit. What have I gotten myself into? I was more of a flirt to Shion, but Mion was the first one I ever met and liked, before I ever met Shion. God, I don't even know who to choose at all.'_

"It's okay if you can't choose.." Shion said and released my arm.

"We accept the fact that you just want to stay friends." Mion said and released my arm. This just gave me flooded memories again of what happened with me and Rena. Suddenly, I dropped into my knees staring at the ground. I started to pant hard as I remember what happened with me and Rena.

'_All of the memories.. Why do they keep coming into my brain! Why! WHY!'_

"No… No… NO!" I screamed and started to slam my fists into the ground, crushing all the dirt that was below my hands. I started to cry for no reason. I guess that it was what I get for crushing Rena's heart. Both Shion and Mion came to me and hugged and patted me on the back.

"Keiichi, what' wrong?" Mion asked me. I kept crying as I thought about what happened with me and Rena.

"I-I-I.. Do like you guys.." I said as I sniffled. "Both of you… I just can't make up my mind.. And the thing I said to Rena.. The thing I said to-" I broke down crying one more time.

"What? What did you say to Rena?" Mion asked me. I held their arms closer to me as I remembered what I said to Rena.

"I lied to her.." I said as I sniffled. "I said.. I-I-I.. I didn't like anybody. That I didn't like anyone at all.. I told her.. Th-the-that… I didn't love her.. The-then…" I couldn't complete my sentence. I don't know why, but it felt traumatizing to me to explain it to both of them of what happened.

"Then what happened?" They both asked me. Sadness started to appear in their faces as I told them.

"She said that she already knew who I liked." I said as I started to stop sniffling. "She said that she knew that I liked both of you.. I said that that was a lie and that I never did.. She screamed at me and said I was a liar and said that I don't love her because I love those f-"

"What? What did she said about us? Because you love those what?" Shion asked as she patted my head.

"That I loved… those fucking bitches." I told them. They seemed to gasp as they thought that Rena would never ever say that. Never. Ever.

"Keiichi.." They both said quietly. Suddenly, the bell rang and it was time to go to class. While we were at class, they were both looking at me with a sad face on. I looked at them too and tried to smile, but couldn't. After school as I grabbed my things, they said that they wanted to walk home with me. As we were walking, I realized that they've been so quiet. I guess that they're pretty upset of what I told them what Rena said about them.

"I think…" Mion said. "I think, that Rena was just angry at the time. I mean, I'm her best friend. She would never really say that I was a "bitch". Would she Keiichi?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Rena must've been pretty upset that you said that you didn't love her back.." Shion said. She grabbed my arm with her soft and hands and Mion decided to in suit. Both of them were holding my hand and I started to blush and smile. They started to blush to as we walked to their home. As we got to their home, I waved goodbye like usual, but suddenly, I felt their hands grab the back of my shirt and as I turned around they both gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Kei-chan." They both said together. I smiled and felt as if my heart skipping in joy. But, there was a part of me that wasn't happy about it. It felt as if my mind was saying,

"What are you doing Keiichi? You can't have two girls! That's just not right. That's like a fucking harem you got. That's just wrong Keiichi. You gotta choose between them. Who do you like more anyways?"

I wished that my mind would shut up about that. I know that I **do** have to choose, but the truth is that I can't. I know that this is like a harem and I know that they both know it, but I guess sharing me won't be that bad.

**NOTE: When I put the Italics on, either it's a flash back, or what Keiichi is thinking. So if you got mixed up of why I do that, you now know!**

Yeah, I'm bad at making up stories.. I knew that already, mmkay? I was bored and decided to make this, so yeah! I am very suckish at making a story. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I came home, I couldn't stop thinking about the two of them actually liking me. I thought that Shion was just joking since I thought she **did** like Satoshi, but I guess that changed since I was the only guy around for her. I felt her grab tightly on my arm with her soft arms. I felt as if she really wanted me, but I shrugged that off and focused on Mion after that. I knew she already had a crush on me and I've already expressed my feelings to her before by hugging her, but she thought I was just being a little "too" friendly.

As I stared at the ceiling like before, I thought about it again. I thought about Rena. After yesterday. I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't. I remembered what happened next happened next after I left Rena there all alone. I think that I was the one who made her leave. But it was by accident. I never meant her to leave. I didn't want her to leave anyways. And it hurts me for hurting her. Just like how I remember that in another world, I hurt Mion's feeling which made Shion crazy and kill me. But, they seem to not remember that of course. As I went to sleep, I started getting horrible nightmares about Rena.

"_Oh Keiichi-kun." She said with a big smile on her face. I gasped that I saw her and saw that she was holding a knife in her right hand._

"_If you don't love me, then nobody will ever get to love me at all.." She said., smiling._

"_Wh-what do you mean by that, Rena?" I asked her. She giggled and saw her raise the knife up in the air. _

"_IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO KILL MYSELF!" She held the knife to her throat and there I saw it. She slit her throat and blood red and black splattered all over the floor. It splattered onto my shirt, and face. _

"AHHH!" I screamed. I looked at my shirt and saw that sweat covered most of my shirt and that I was sweating hard. I looked at my palms and saw them sweaty. I cried as that nightmare seemed real to me. I cried myself to sleep and thought about how sorry I was for Rena.

As I went to school, I saw Rika and Satoko. I decided to walk with them and told them what I dreamt about last night. After I finished telling them what happened, they seemed sorry for me.

"Look, Keiichi." Satoko said. "It's not your fault she left. I'm sorry that you feel terrible, but just remember, it's not your fault she ran away."

"I guess you're right, Satoko." I said and gave her a hug. At school, I noticed that Mion wasn't there, but Shion. I sat next to both of them actually, I was in the middle desk while Shion had the right desk, and Mion had the left. As I sat down and laid my books on the desk, Shion smiled at me.

"Will you be alright even though you're practically dating the two of us?" Shion asked me. I had a confused look which made her say "Oh" and turned away. When it was lunch, I decided that I wanted to kiss Shion for the first time even though I've already kissed Mion before, but that was only for a truth or dare game. Still, she was my first kiss and I guess that I was her first kiss too.

As the sun started to set, I heard the crows chirp as I walked with Shion.

"Kei-chan, you still didn't answer my question." She asked me with a shy look on her face. As she told me that, I couldn't stop looking at her hand. I was eager to hold her hand for the whole time while we walked.

"Keiichi-kun, aren't you listening to me?" She said and stopped walking. Since we were already in front of her house.

"Huh?" I asked her. I knew what she was saying but it seemed as if I was too focused on her hands.

"Not really," I said and quickly grabbed her hand. Her face turned red as a tomato. "I mean, what about Satoshi?" She looked at me and it seemed as if she turned sad as I said his name.

"Well Keiichi.." She said and stared into my eyes. "Ever since I met you.." She slowly grabbed both of my shoulders with both of her soft hands. "I've started to like you more than a friend." She gave me a smile and my heart started to beat faster and faster as she put her face closer and closer.

'_Keiichi, you gotta kiss her. She is __**your**__ girlfriend, isn't she?'_

I gave a quick sigh and kissed her passionately. She put her hands over my face as we kissed, then suddenly, she stopped as she saw her grandmother come out of the house. Her grandmother looked at her, then me. I saw that angry look in her face as she smirked.

"Shion. Come quickly to the house." Her grandmother said as she pulled one of Shion's hands and led her to the house. As I stood there, Shion mouthed "goodbye" as she went inside. After she left, I felt as if I've distrusted Mion for kissing her sister. I shrugged the thought off and ran back to my house as quickly as possible. As I got to my house, I stopped and saw that Mion was with my parents. It seemed as if they were talking. Talking about me, I guess.

'_What the hell is Mion doing here! She better not be talking about my relationship with her and her sister.'_

As I ran inside, Mion said hi to me and gave me a big hug in front of my parents. Which was weird since she never gave hugs to anyone. Maybe rarely. As she hugged me, I stood there blushing in front of my parents as they were in the kitchen.

"Keiichi, you never told us you had a girlfriend." My mom said.

"Well.. Uhh.. Umm.. Uhh.." Those were the only words that came out of my mouth as I was about to explain to my parents. I stood there scratching my head as if I didn't know what was going on.

"Well yeah, she is my girlfriend. Sh- I err.. I mean Mion is my girlfriend." I said. I felt as if I just embarrassed myself in front of my parents.

'_God Keiichi. You're such an idiot.'_

"Well I was just about to leave Keiichi-kun, so bye." Mion said as she went out the door.

"Wait!" I said as I ran up to her while she walked away from my house.

"Oh, hi Kei-chan." She said.

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked her. She seemed fine and I was suspicious why she wasn't at school. We were suppose to have our club meeting today and she didn't go, so we all cancelled it.

"I wasn't feeling well." She told me with an honest look on her face.

"You don't look sick." I said suspiciously. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I didn't believe her. Which I didn't.

"Well, I was throwing up for most of the whole day." She said. She tightened her hands to make a fist.

"Oh, well we were going to do the club today, but we cancelled it since you weren't at school."

"Oh, I see.." She said. We were quiet for a moment until we heard crows chirping as they flew by.

"Well anyways, I gotta go now Keiichi. So bye!" She said as she hugged me again. I saw her skip happily after she hugged me. I guess that she was happy that we were actually dating. We both knew that we both had a crush on each other, but it was a surprise that she found out that I liked her sister too. Since tomorrow was Saturday, I knew that I would be free the whole time. So as I went home, I went to garage to grab my bike and headed off to the junk yard. Which was Rena's favorite place to go. I remember the time before she disappeared, we found two dolls, which were so "cute" it drove Rena "mad". Mad as in crazy for the dolls being cute of course.

As I headed off for the junk yard, it was obvious that no one would be there. I parked my bike outside where there was still grass and walked around the junk yard. There, I saw Rena's "secret baser", which was the inside of an old crashed mini van. As I went inside, it brought me all memories of Rena being with me. Just me and no one else.

As I sat there, I saw something strange under the front seat of the car. As I picked it up, I saw that it was a note. The handwriting looked as if it was Rena's handwriting. I read it and was shocked to see what it said:

'_Dear Keiichi-kun, _

_once you read this note, you already know that I've been gone for awhile. I bet that it's already been 3 months and you've found this note while thinking about me. You know that this van is where I go and relax from all the stress that happens to me at life, also my secret base. Well, anyways, I wrote this note just to tell you why I left. I left because of you. It's all your fault I left. I wish I can tell you where I am right now, but I can't since I'm traveling all around Japan to find my mother. I bet that she still lives in Ibaraki so that's where I'm going. As I'm writing this note, I already know that I'm going to travel to Okinomiya as my first stop. I took some money from my father which is enough for me to stay there for maybe two months and 7 weeks. I don't have anymore time to write this so this is our last conversation with each other. I really love you Keiichi, but you've hurt me too much for the last time._

_- Rena'_

I finally knew where Rena was. But the problem is, I forgot how to get to Okinomiya. But I knew who would, Shion. As I put my head out firstI noticed that it was dark already. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I went inside the van again and peered over the windows just to see if there was anyone going into the junk yard. As I peered, I noticed that it was Shion, Mion, Rika, and Satoko.

"Keiichi!" Mion yelled. "Where are you! Your parents told us that you would be here!" I saw them walking around the whole junk yard.

"Kei-chan!" Shion yelled. As I saw them looking from the back of the junk yard, I saw Rika coming closer to the van.

'_Crap. I can't let the m find me here.' _

I crawled slowly and tried not to step or touch anything while I crawled. I tried to be as silent as I could. Just then, I saw that I was caught by Rika.

"Guys! Guys!" Rika said. They all turned their heads over to look at Rika. "I found Keiichi." They all walked over to the van as I stepped outside of it.

"Okay. You guys caught me." I said jokingly.

"Keiichi-san! What were you doing inside that van!" Satoko asked me. I looked down and lied.

"I forgot that I left my pen in there.. So I got it." I told them. They all raised their eyebrows with a suspicious look.

'_Shit. I bet that they already know that I'm lying.'_

"Keiichi-kun. It's okay if you miss Rena. I bet that's why you went in there." Mion said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that's the reason why." I said and walked to her. I remembered to get the note after Rika found me and kept it safe inside my left hand.

"What's that you're holding?" Shion said. Mion looked at my hand and grabbed the note.

"Yeah, what is it?" She said. I took it back from her and stuffed t inside my pockets.

"N-nothing.." I said. "It's just a piece of paper."

"How's a piece of paper so important, Keiichi?" Satoko asked me.

"It just is.." I said.

"Well, okay then." Satoko said. I looked at Shion and saw her staring at me.

"Hey, I need someone to help me get to Okinomiya." I shouted out. They all looked at me.

"What for Keiichi? To hit on girls who work at Angel Mort?" Satoko jokingly said with an evil grin on her face. Mion looked at Satoko and I saw jealousy stream over her face.

"No, it's not that." I said as I wiped off the sweat streaming down my head. "I'm going to find an old friend of mine."

"What "old friend"?" Mion said in a suspicious tone. "Is it a girl?"

"Yeah.. It is.." I told her. I wanted to tell her that it was Rena, but I bet that she wouldn't believe me.

"I can show you how to get there." Shion said. "When are you going to?"

"Tomorrow. Or right now. Anyone can come. I guess…" I told them. I started to walk away and just left them there. I wasn't in the mood to walk with anyone right now and I was eager to get there or else Rena might've had the money to leave her hotel.

"What about right now?" Mion said. Shion agreed and so did Satoko and Rika.

"Okay then. Well first, I gotta go home and get something.. I'll meet you outside my house." I told them. As I got on my bike, I saw there bikes too parked outside the junk yard. I pedaled as fast as I could to get home to find a picture of Rena and me just in case if people saw her there. Of course some people would've seen her. I got to my house quickly and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. As I got to my bedroom, I rummaged through my things and found a picture of her with me.

'_God, this sure does bring memories.'_

As I got the picture, I ran downstairs and saw my parents.

"Keiichi." My mom said. "Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Just to Angel Mort to eat with my friends." I lied.

"Well okay then Keiichi." My dad said. "What time are you getting home?"

"9:30." I told them. They agreed with the time and I left quickly as possible and saw Rika, Mion, Shion, and Satoko outside waiting for me.

"Well that was pretty quick. What did you get?" Mion asked me.

"Just something." I said. "Now let's get there quickly or else."

"Why are you so eager to get there Keiichi?" Rika asked me.

"Just because." I told her. I got into my bike and took the note out of my pocket and read it again just to see where she was. I also double checked if the picture was in my pocket too.

"So Shion, can you show me how to get to Okinomiya?" I asked her. She nodded and got into her bike. Rika, Mion, and Satoko followed in suit and got into their bikes too.

"Follow me and don't get lost." Shion said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you.. I mean err.. You guys." I said. I saw Mion blush with jealousy as I accidentally said "you" and not "you guys". As we followed Shion, I noticed that it was getting pretty dark. I checked the watch on my wrist and saw that it was only 6. O

'_Only 3 hours until I go home.'_

As we got to Okinomiya, I got off my bike and parked it outside of Angel Mort.

"Wait.. You said that you weren't going to Angel Mort. What are you doing here!" Satoko asked me.

" I uhh.. Gotta ask someone if they've seen my friend." I told them. "Just stay here." I went inside and saw all the girls dressed in their outfits, which Mion quoted "those stupid scantily clad girly outfits". I took the picture out and asked one of the waitresses.

"Yeah, she was here a minute ago before you came in here. She said that she was going back to her hotel." The waitress said as she fixed her dress.

"And do you know what hotel she's staying in?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She said that she's staying at that hotel only four blocks away. I don't know what it's called, but it sure is the only hotel close to Angel Mort."

"Thank you." I said and left the restaurant. As I went out, Mion and Shion looked at me as if I was hitting on girls in there.

'_I'm still not sure about my relationship with __**both**__ of them. But, it's sad about how I can't choose between who I really like the __**most.'**_

"Kei-chan.." Shion said and grabbed my left arm with her gentle hands. "What were you doing there?"

"Yeah, Keiichi-kun," Mion said too. "What were **you** doing there?"

"I asked someone if they've seen my friend." I told them.

"How would they know what your friend looks like?" Mion asked me.

"I gave them a lot of description about what she looks like."

"**A lot **of description?" Shion asked me. "Too descriptive, or just the right amount of description you would give to someone?"

"Uhhh….. The right amount I guess." As we got into our bikes, I told them to follow me.

"Where are we going, Keiichi-san?" Rika asked me. "

"Oh, just to a hotel.. But you can't go inside because I need to be the only one who could see my friend." I told them.

"Then why did you even want us to come with you?" Mion asked quietly.

"I said that you guys can come if you want.." I told her. As I rode off, Mion was quiet the whole time. When we got to the hotel, I noticed that it wasn't really big. As I got inside, the manager was talking to someone on the phone.

"Ahem.." I said as the manager talked on the phone. He then noticed me.

"Ahh good evening." The manager said. "What would you like to do?"

"I'm trying to find a friend of mine.." I said and grabbed the picture out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"Have you seen this girl? She's my friend and I've been trying to find her." He studied the picture and looked at it closely.

"Ms.. Uh.. Ryuugu?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"She's in room 58." He told me. I told him thank you and started walking to the stairs near the lobby. Out of no where, my friends run inside the lobby and catch up with me.

"Kei-chan.." Mion said quietly as she grabbed my hand. "What are you doing here? Is your friend here?" I nodded my head yes.

"Please, can we come? It's getting cold outside already." She looked at me straight in the eyes and I saw her eyes getting big.

"Yeah, you can." I told her. As we all went up stairs, I checked every room number. In my mind, I was thinking of something to say to Rena.

'_I should say "Rena, I'm sorry for making you running away. I didn't mean to. But, I don't love you. I love you like a sister, but nothing more than that. I'm sorry."'_

As I walked through the hall, I saw room 58. I gulped and breathed in and out slowly. It's been a month and I missed her so much. I knocked on the door slowly while Shion, Mion, Rika, and Satoko were right behind me.

"Who is it?" a voice said. I noticed that the voice, was actually Rena's.

"Hello? Did someone knock on my door?" Rena said.

"Keiichi! Is that…?" Mion asked me. I nodded. I saw that tears of happiness started to form on her eyes but she wiped it away. As we opened the door, Rena saw us.

"Rena!" I yelled and gave her a big hug.

"Wh-wh-who… Are you!" Rena yelled at me and pushed me off. I almost fell and I looked at her.

"Y-you-your kidding, right?" I asked her. I saw that she had fear in her eyes.

"Please go away, I don't even know who you are.." She said in a scared voice. I looked at her eyes and saw the fear in her. "I don't know who **any** of you are." She started backing away.

"But.. Rena.." I said.

"My name's not Rena.. It's Reina." She told me as she went inside her room.

"Rena! W-" I said as I tried to call her name. I just stood there in shock since she said that she didn't even know me.

'_What the hell! Is she kidding? I hope not. Rena, you don't really know who I am?" _

As I stood there, Mion went up to me and held my hand.

"Does she really mean it?" I said silently.

"It really looked as if she didn't remember us." Shion told me. As they came walking down the stairs, I stood there in front of Rena's room.

"Keiichi.." Mion told me. I told her that I'll be there as soon as possible. I knocked the door again and she opened up.

"Please, Reina you look exactly like my friend Rena." I told her. I even grabbed the photo out of my pocket and showed her. She looked at me and actually gave me back a hug.

"Keiichi-kun.." She said. "I'm sorry." Suddenly, I heard a loud thump on the ground.

I gasped for air and found myself in my bedroom. It was dark and found out that it was all a dream. That I found Rena.

'_But it felt so real..'_

A second later, I hearda tapping noise coming from outside my window. I walked up to the window and opened the curtains and I saw Mion and Shion. The sky seemed dark green and dim and so I guess that it was early morning. As I saw them, I mouthed "I'll be there" and got my casual clothes from my closet. I quickly, but silently tiptoed down the stairs since my parents were sleeping. As I got outside, I saw Mion and Shion running up to me.

"Kei-chan, you passed out after you were walking home with me." Shion told me.

"I did?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I saw you pass out after I came inside my house, I ran up to you and grandma and I brought you to the clinic. Dr. Irie said that you might have passed out because of the weather."

"Yeah." Mion said. "Did you notice the flowers in your room? We gave that to you ." She smiled at Shion and then me.

"Oh uhh yeah.. I noticed them. Thanks." I told them.

"Well anyways, you better get sleeping again. Today, we're having our club meeting and we're going to do the punishment game again!" Mion said with both her arms up high. She seemed excited to have the punishment game again after Rena left.

"Yeah, so see you later Keiichi!" She told me. As she started running for her bike and left, Shion was the only that was with me.

"Have you made your decision?" Shion randomly asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Have you made your decision about which one of us do **you **like more?"

"Shouldn't Mion be here if we're talking about this?" She looked at me angrily, but the next second later her expression changed back to happy.

"You're right, Mion should be here when we're discussing this." She said with a smile.

"Good." I told her and patted her head. For some reason, she grabbed my arm and placed it down gently off her head.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want anyone to pat your head.. I'm sorry." I said and started to blush.

"No.. It's not that." She said and I saw that her eyes started to twitch. "It-it-it's.. Just because.. Satoshi used to do that.." She told me.

"Oh."

"Well.. It's okay, I guess you can do that. You are practically my boyfriend." She said and grabbed my arm. She looked up at me and had a soft gentle smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You gotta rest since we're doing the punishment game." She said. "I gotta go now, so by Keiichi-kun." She gave me a soft kiss on the lips and I felt the warmth of her lips as she kissed me.

'_At least this is warmer than the weather..'_

As she waved bye, I went back to the house as quietly as I could and actually made a serious thought about who I was going to be with. But, I think that I'll regret it soon enough so I kept it in mind that maybe it's a bad choice if I do that.

At school, I heard some of my classmates say that there was going to be a new student in our class. As I sat in my seat, I saw Rika and Satoko talking to each other. I stood up and walked over to them.

"So how old do you think Kenji is?" Satoko asked Rika.

"Who's Kenji?" I asked them.

"Oh, it's our new student." Rika told me. "I bet that he's our age." She said.

"I hope." Satoko said happily. "And I hope that he's cute!"

"Satoko-chan, I've never seen you excited about a boy before. This is pretty much the first time I've seen you been excited about that." I jokingly said.

"Not funny Keiichi!" Satoko told me and stuck her tongue at me. As the bell rang, Mion and Shion sat quietly in their seats and they both looked at me.

"There's a new student coming here in our class." I told them.

"What's their name?" Shion asked.

"Kenji. That's what I heard from Satoko and Rika." I told her. As the bell rang again, the teacher came with a boy that had brown hair like me, red eyes, and was about the same size as me. I guess that he was the same age as me as well.

"Good morning class." Ms. Chie said to all of us. We all said good morning back.

"As you see, we have a new student. His name is Kenji Ito." Kenji looked at all of us, but I saw him staring at Mion for awhile.

"Hello." He said to all of us.

"Please sit at the desk next to Mion, she will show you which desk to be in." Ms. Chie said. He nodded as Mion stood up and led him to the desk next to the window.

"If you need any help, just ask Mion. Is that all right Mion?" Ms. Chie asked her. Mion nodded and Kenji nodded too. As we were doing our work in class, I can't help but be irritated to see Kenji staring at Mion while he was working. Mion stared at him back and blushed.

'_Why is she blushing at him! That new student is getting on my nerves..'_

After class, as I went out of the classroom with Shion, I saw Kenji talking to Mion. I wanted to hear what they were saying since they were laughing. As they talked, I hid in the corner of the building to hear what they were saying.

"So maybe, you can help me out with my homework?" Kenji asked Mion.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah. Of course. I'm free today… Actually, anytime!" Mion said cheerfully as they both went inside.

'_That really makes me pissed since we were going to do the club today.'_

"Kei-chan!" Shion yelled, which surprised me.

"Huh?"

"I saw you spying on my sister? Why?" She asked me.

"Uhhh..uhh.. I wasn't spying on her." She knew that I was lying since I was scratching the back of my head.

"Keiichi-kun.. I can see that you're lying. What were you doing?"

"Okay, so I **was** spying on her. So what? I just wanted to see what she and Kenji were talking about.." I looked down on the ground and started to kick the granite that were near my shoes.

"Why? Are you jealous of her talking to Kenji? This seems to be actually the first time there was another boy who was in your class… other than Satoshi."

"I'm not jealous, Shion.." I told her. As I said that, the bell rang for class again. As I walked to class, Shion grabbed my arm and giggled.

"Kei-chan, I can see the jealousy in your eyes. I see that you're jealous of the new student. It's still his first day, maybe the flirting will stop tomorrow." I agreed with her, but I wasn't sure about that yet.

***Yeah, I put an OC character here because I was bored. Sorry I spelled Hinamizawa wrong for the first chapter, the second chapter, and the third chapter. :P***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Rena's POV:**

As it rained, the only thing to cover my head was my hat. As I ran to the inside of Angel Mort, I covered my head with my hat as if it was a safety helmet. As I got inside, I panted as I closed the door with the back of my hands. I took off my hat and noticed that it was pretty wet. As I looked around, people didn't stare at me, which was good, and so I decided to take a seat and rest for awhile. It's been over a month since I left Himinizawa and I still remember the last day I've talked to Keiichi. Tears started to overflow my eyes and again, and so I wiped them off quickly. I checked my pockets and noticed that I had a few money left.

'_Shit. I thought that I had enough money to last me over a month and 7 weeks.'_

As I checked my money, rummaging through it just to double check if I still had enough, a waitress came up to me and tried to straighten her shirt.

"Greetings." She said and held up her notepad and her pen. "What would you like to order today?" I looked through the menu, then I looked at her. As I looked at her, I noticed that behind her was a help wanted sign.

'_Hmm… I guess I can earn money if I work here.. Then, just maybe, I can finally get the money to travel to Ibaraki and find my mother. Then, I can forget all about those horrible things that happened to me..'_

"Umm… I'm not going to take anything right now." I told the waitress. She raised an eyebrow and lowered the pen and the notepad down. "But, are you still hiring for maybe.. Uhh.. Another waitress here at Angel Mort?"

"What? Oh, the sign.. Yes we're still hiring." She said blushingly. We need one more waitress. Are you interested of getting the job?" She asked me. I nodded and she smiled.

"Well, go to the manager over there, which is the one selling the cakes and ask him for the job. Then, he'll hire you. No need to have an interview, you look good already and you can start the job today." She told me. After she left, I got up and walked over to the manager, who was selling angel cake to an elder.

"Umm.. Hello." I said shyly. "May I.. I.. I.. Have the job as a waitress here?" I asked him. He looked at me and I started to feel strange as it felt as if he was studying my body, since his eyes peered up my face down to my body.

"You're hired." He said and gave me a slight grin. I smiled back as he said that.

"Come with me to the storage room. We have the uniforms inside there." He said and rubbed the back of his head. I nodded and followed him to the storage room. As I got there, it looked as if it was just a normal closet, except it was full of scantily clad outfits. I saw different types of outfits that I don't even see any of the Angel Mort waitresses wear. He scurried through the clothes and got the uniform and handed it to me.

"You can start tomorrow. You get paid $20 dollars an hour you work here. That's the rules." He told me. He handed me a piece of paper which had the schedule of my work days. I thanked him as I went out of the storage room. As I walked over to the door, I saw that it was still raining, but I had to get back to my hotel. I ran as fast as I could and held my hat as tight as I could to protect myself from the rain. As I ran, I stepped into a puddle and slipped.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I fell into the puddle. As I sat up, I noticed that my hat fell into the road. A car passing by splashed water over it, which made it terribly wet. As I tried to get up, I noticed that I sprained my knee. As I used my hands to give me a lift, I saw a silhouette figure giving me a hand. As I grabbed the hand, it gave me a lift up quickly.

"Thanks." I said as I quickly got my hat from the road. As I turned around, wiping off the dirt from my dress, I was shocked to see who it was. It was actually Satoshi.

'_H..h… How can this be? Satoshi ran away. He..he.. He transferred out.'_

"S-s.. Satoshi!" I yelled. He nodded with a little giggle and put my hat on top of my head slowly.

"But… I thought that you r.. I thought that you transferred?" I asked him. I was confused. How was he here? I thought that he was gone? What's going on?

"I can never separate myself from Satoko.. No. Never." He said as he looked at my wet shoes. "I can't leave my friends either.." I gave him a hug just to see if it would cheer him up, and he gave me a hug back. I started to cry with happiness as I found Satoshi. It's been two years since his disappearance.

As we talked while I was going to my hotel, I found out where Satoshi has been.

"I've been coming here to Okinomiya every once in a while.." He told me. "Right now, I have a job as a construction worker working in a dam. Which is pretty close to here. But don't worry, it won't close Okinomiya. Thank god." He chuckled as he said that.

"I'm glad to hear that." I told him.

"And.. I visited Himinizawa a few days ago.. I just wanted to see how Satoko was. And Shion.." He said and blushed a little.

"Oh, did they see you?" I asked him. He looked down again and I could see sadness in his face.

"No.. But I was happy to see Satoko happy again. I can see the cheerfulness in her face. And the fun that she's having. It seems as if that other guy.. Is like her new 'nii nii' now.."

"Keiichi?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Is that his name?" He asked me. I nodded and I saw him mumble something, but I couldn't hear what he said.

"Yeah.. It seems as if Keiichi is like an older brother to her. I saw him patting her head, and I saw her calling him 'nii nii'. I'm glad she has another brother to look up to, but I feel sad that I'm not there for her.." I can see that he was jealous of Keiichi-kun. After June, it seems as if Satoko-chan and Keiichi had start forming a brother-sister relationship together. Keiichi seemed like he was the new Satoshi.

"What else did you see when you went to Himinizawa?" I asked him. He kicked the water from the puddles forming next to his shoes.

"I saw Shion.. I really miss her. Really…" He said in a whisper-like voice. "But I saw him hugging that Keiichi guy.."

'_Keiichi that stupid fucker. Hug Shion? Why? You've already hurt me enough and now you hurt Satoshi too?'_

"I'm.. Sorry to hear that." I told him. I gave him another hug which seemed as if it made him feel better since he gave me a tighter hug.

"What are your thoughts about that Keiichi guy?" He asked me.

'_I have many things to say about him. I have romantic thoughts about him, I have dirty thoughts about him, I have some nice thoughts about him.. But really, I have hateful thoughts about him. I guess I should tell Satoshi the positive things about him.'_

"They all thought that he was like you. He reminded all of us of you. He was like the new you. Like your secret replacement." I said quietly. He still heard me, and I heard him grumble about that.

"I see.." He told me. As we got to my hotel, I waved goodbye. As he walked away, I needed to ask him one thing.

"Satoshi-kun!" I yelled. He turned around with a "huh?" as I said the nickname that Shion would use. I ran to him quickly, which made me tired.

"Wh-where are you staying?" I asked him.

"I live in a town called the new Onigafuchi by myself in a small apartment." He told me. "It's pretty close to Okinomiya and I can give you my phone number if you want to."

"Yes. Please give me your phone number." I told him happily. He grabbed a piece of paper from his pockets and ran to the corner of a building with a big roof. As he wrote it on the wall, I saw that the rain was stopping.

"Here." He told me and handed me the paper. "You can call me tomorrow." He smiled as he brushed his wet bangs off his face. As he ran away, he waved goodbye.

"Satoshi.." I whispered to myself. As I stood in the middle of the rain, I didn't really care if my dress or shoes were wet. As I stood there, the rain stopped. I ran quickly to my hotel and as I got inside, everyone sitting in the lobby looked at me as if I was crazy. I looked at my dress and saw that I was really wet. It was unfortunate that I wore white. See-through white. I ignored the stairs and went upstairs.

As I changed, I remembered to put the paper safely next to my bed. As I got into my pajamas, I turned the TV on and held the paper tightly. I looked at the paper and wanted to call Satoshi right now, but it was too late at night to do that. But, hearing Satoshi say that he went to Hinamizawa made me want to go there too. But, I still wanted to go to Ibaraki to find my mother.

As I sat down on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking of Keiichi ever since Satoshi reminded me of him. I hate him, but I love him at the same time. But, I guess that after what he did, I can't forgive him at all.

***Yes, I spelled Hinamizawa wrong in the first, second, and this chapter too. But, I'll change it later in the next chapter.***


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I don't own anything…

Fourth Chapter

It's been two weeks ever since Kenji came to our class. It seemed as if Keiichi-kun was getting more jealous every second he saw Kenji with Mii-chan. Today, we were doing our math assignments like usual, and Ms. Chie said that we could partner up with anyone in class. Satoko-chan partnered up with Rika-chan, while Kenji just came running up to Mii and asked her to be his partner. Keiichi smirked and walked over to me as I stood there seeing Kenji flip his bangs that covered his hair, maybe just to flirt with Mion. I saw Keiichi gritting his teeth as he saw Mion giggling at Kenji. I thought that Keiichi liked me the most, seeing him talking to me most of the time, and mostly giving me all the hugs. Not Mion.

"Sh-shion.." Keiichi muttered under his breath. "Let's be partners." He gave me a huge smile and held my hand as he saw Mion and Kenji look over us. Mion just looked away as she saw Keiichi give me a big hug. His soft, muscular hands pressing against my soft, fragile-like hands.

"Nee-nee," Satoko-chan said as she walked over to me. "You can't show affection to Keiichi in front of the class.." She looked at my hands, then Keiichi's hands and walked away. As Ms. Chie came into the room, she made us start our work. As Keiichi and I did our assignment, I just saw him staring at Mion.

'_Mion, Mion, Mion. Does he always think of my sister? Before Mii-chan actually liked Keiichi, she knew that I liked him. He reminded me about Satoshi. He was like another Satoshi from another world..'_

"Kei-chan, I know that you're jealous of Mii hanging out with that boy Kenji." I said and gave an evil grin.

"Wh-wha-what?" He stuttered as he heard me say that. "Like I said before, I'm not jealous…" He changed the subject to our assignment and we were on our last question. As we wrote down the answers, I saw the sweat coming down his forehead, maybe because of embarrassment that I found out that he was a _little_ jealous of Kenji with Mii.

"Kei-chan, it's okay if you're jealous.." I said with a piercing stare. As he looked up, he saw me with my sly grin and my little giggle.

"Look, can we talk about this after school? I mean, your sister is right there. She's right in front of us." He said as he pointed at Mii and Kenji.

"Hmmph.. I guess that even though that I'm _practically _your girlfriend now, you still won't talk to me about this…" He gave me a confused look, then had that "Oh, that…." face written all over him.

"I was reconsidering about that Shion.." He told me. "Since I can't decide on who to be with, it's practically going to make you mad if I don't choose quickly. And besides, if I did choose, I'll feel guilty about…." The bell rang which meant school ended. Keiichi didn't finish his sentence and walked over to his bag, ignoring everyone else around him. As he packed up his things, he saw Kenji with Mion actually holding her hand. It seemed sweet that Kenji liked Mii, but I knew that this wasn't a good thing for Keiichi.

'_When will you just tell me the truth about who you like, Kei-chan?? It won't hurt me..'_

As he was done packing his things, he grabbed my hand steadily as I was finished packing my stuff to. As he pulled my arm, I saw that we were going through the forest, which is where he and Rena would usually walk.

"Just run with me, please." He whispered into my ear.

"Kei-chan! Where're we going?" I asked him as we were still running.

"Just to my house, you know the way, don't you? I guess so since you already know how to ride your bike to my own house.." He said with a flashy smile. I blushed for no reason as he smiled.

"O-of course I do." I told him. "But I don't go this way, remember? I got the other way to get to your house." He nodded and I bet that he didn't hear what I just said at all.

As we got to the front of his house, he let go of my hand and started to pant hard. He stopped panting hard and looked back at the forest.. He wiped the sweat that came flowing down his forehead and looked back at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. "No reason, just to see to get some exercise." He said with a fake smile. "Well, if you want me to walk you home, I've got a better transportation than walking.." He said as he went in front of his garage door. He grabbed a key out of his pockets and opened the automatic garage door. As he got inside, he showed me a blue motorized scooter.

"Now anytime you want me to pick you up for dates and stuff, I can pick you up with this." He said with a big smile.

"Wanna try it right now?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and sat in the comfy seat. He sat in front of me and told me to hold on his hips. I told him okay as he started the scooter. As we got out of the garage, he closed it again and we were riding straight through my house.

"Wow, Keiichi. This must've been expensive." I told him, "You really don't see these things here at Hinamizawa. Actually, it's pretty rare." He gave me a giggle as we came across the town as we rode by.

"Well, it was a good deal too." He told me. "I saved this up.. Just for you." He told me.

"Keiichi, you shouldn't have.." I told him. He looked up the sky and gave a quiet laugh to himself.

"But it's true, Shi-chan." He told me. That was what Satoshi used to call me. But no, Keiichi would've never known that Satoshi said that.

"Wh-wh-where did you get that nickname?" I asked him.

"Huh? Shi-chan? I made that up. If you don't like it, I'll just call you by Shion or by any name you want me to call you."

'_So no one has ever told him that Satoshi used to call me that. Before he disappeared..'_

"Why, did anyone else call you that?" He asked me. Just before I said Satoshi, he already guessed it.

"Ahh, let me guess," He said as the wind flew over his hair. "Satoshi used to call you that." I nodded and put my head over his shoulder while we were still riding to my house. I knew that he was blushing just by feeling warmth coming into his back. As we got to my house, he just gave me a soft kiss while we got to my front door. As I was about to hug him, Grandma opened the door, looking grimly at Keiichi, then stared at me angrily.

"Maebara Keiichi, is that you?" Grandma asked him. He nodded and thought that Grandma was going to scream at him. He stared at him for seconds as if she was studying Keiichi.

"Satoshi.." She whispered under her breath. "Just like Satoshi." Keiichi heard what she said and gave me a confused look. Grandma looked at me too and smiled.

"It's nice you found a nice man like Houjo." She told me. I was about to say thank you, but she told me to come inside quickly. Keiichi waved goodbye to me as he got into his scooter and left. As I took off my shoes and went into Mion's bedroom, I saw that she was on the phone. I knocked on the door loudly as she was talking on the phone. It sure gave her a surprise as I did that.

"Shion!" she said and hung up on the person she was talking to on the phone. "H-how did you get here so early? I thought that you would be with Keiichi the whole night??"

"Early?" I questioned her and raised an eyebrow. "It's dark. It's pretty late, don't you think?" I looked over the desk and saw that there was someone's phone number. It wass Kenji's.

"So in my guess, you were talking to Kenji, am I right?" I asked her. She saw me looking at the paper and she grabbed it quickly.

"Oh this thing right here!?" She said. "This is nothing Shi-"

"Mii-chan, you really are a bad liar." I told her and had a little smirk on my face.

"Okay, so this is Kenji's phone number." She told me. "Why are you being such a snoop right now?"

"Oh nothing." I told her as I came closer and sat on the bed. "You know that I like to joke around, right Mii?" She nodded with agreement. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Keiichi. Mion and I both looked at the phone and it seemed as if we were about to start a war just to see who would answer Keiichi's call. I grabbed it first and heard him say his nice hellos.

"Do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" He asked shyly. "I mean, if that's okay with your grandma.." I walked over to the kitchen with the phone in my hand, and saw grandma cooking.

"I'll ask her. Right now, you can talk to Mion." I told him and handed the phone to Mion.

"Hello?" She answered. As I ran over to Grandma, I asked her if it was okay if I spent the night at Keiichi's house.

"Only if you stay away from trouble." She told me.

"What are you talking about Grandma?" I asked her. "Keiichi doesn't make any trouble at all." She raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm… So I'm just going to let my adolescent granddaughter stay at another adolescent boys house? What if his parents aren't there?"

'_Oh god. She thinks that, oh no she wouldn't.'_

"Grandma! It's not like that! Keiichi is more mature than that! I thought that you already approved him as a friend! He was my first friend for almost two years ever since-" There was complete silence. No. I didn't want to say _his _name. Because _he _left. Three years already.

"I did approve of him as being your _friend._" She told me. "But listen, if his parents aren't there, or he's acting strange, change the subject and call the house."

"Grandma, you're being too over-protective right now. Shouldn't you also be like that to Mii? You know, she's talking to another adolescent boy. Who seems immature for his own age." She looked at Mion, who was still talking to Keiichi, then at me. She nodded at me, which meant she will look after Mion and that I can go to Keiichi's.

"Thanks grandma!" I told her. As I ran to Mion, I took the phone away from her and told Keiichi everything.

"So you can come!?" He asked with a seemingly happy, but surprised voice.

"Yeah." I told him. "As long your parents are there.." I added.

"Of course my parents are here." He told me. "Why would you ever ask such a question like that?" Of course he was using his "don't be silly Shion" tone.

"Well, you see.. Grandma thought that-"

"She thought that!?" He asked me. "Oh, uhh.. How awkward.. It's not like that type of sleepover. I swear."

"Well good, just pick me up right now." I told him. As we both said goodbye to each other on the phone, I was too excited and packed up the stuff that I needed for when I go there.

"Toothbrush, hairbrush, socks.." I told myself as I packed up. I was checking if I had everything. I felt so excited. It was my first time actually having a sleepover at a boy's house before. Grandma was just thinking wrong when I told her.

As I heard the doorbell ring, I swooshed in front of the door quickly with all my stuff. It was Keiichi with his usual white short sleeves shirt over his red tank top. As we got to his scooter, I saw Mion looking at us from over the window. She didn't know that I saw her looking at us, so she just kept looking. I put my head over Keiichi's shoulders like before and smiled. I saw her grit her teeth like what Keiichi did at class and closed to curtains of the window.

Once we got to his house, I said hello to his parents. As we both ran upstairs to his bedroom, I saw him already set up a futon for me.

"You can set your stuff here." He told me as he pointed at the outside of the closet. I nodded and put my stuff there. As I was done setting my stuff there, I changed into my pajamas, which was a usual white under shirt and some white short shorts and then lied on my futon. Keiichi was getting stuff downstairs and told me that I could watch some television while he was downstairs. As I saw watched the news, there had been reports of missing people this year.

'_Rena.. When will she come back?'_

I heard the door slam open and there was Keiichi with some tea. He handed me a cup of tea and as we drank it, I just saw him staring right through my eyes.

"Kei-chan." I said to him and put the tea down his study table. "You can call me Shi-chan if you would like."

"Uhh.. Okay?" He told me. As I stood there in front of him, I saw him staring at me. But in such a dirty way. I saw him shrug off the thought. Maybe he liked how I looked in my pajamas, but I never got to know.

"Well anyways, I've heard in the news that there's been 3 people who have been missing this whole entire year." I told him. He looked down, and I knew that reminded him of Rena so much.

"Oh, well that's terrible." He told me. He turned off the TV five minutes later since it was getting really late.

"If you still want to watch TV, just make the volume a little quiet." He said as he went to his bed. I nodded, but I went into my futon the same time he went into his bed.

"Goodnight, Keiichi-kun." I told him.

"Goodnight, Shi-chan…" He said as he yawned. Seconds later, he just fell asleep. As the night turned dim, I lay my head there, just thinking of what Mii-chan was doing.

'_Hope she's not with Kenji. That'll make Kei-chan's jealousy much more worse..'_

As I was asleep, I had a weird dream. It was like a vision. But it wasn't a good kind of vision, it was a terrible one.

It was as if my "vision" came from another world. I, Shion Sonozaki killed my friends. Even my own sister. I even killed Kei-chan. It was from pure jealousy. It was for Satoshi-kun. I felt tears fill up my eyes as I awoke from my dream. And looked at Kei-chan. He was snoring quietly and seemed very tired. I felt guilty because the dream, it seemed so real, and I wondered why I would ever do that. Just for Satoshi.

"Kei-chan… Can you please wake up? I need to tell you something.." I told him as I shook his shoulders softly with my hands.

"Ugh… Shion.. What's it about? Is the TV not working?" He asked me, yawning while he talked.

"No, it's not that, it's something else.." I told him.

"Well, tell me Shi-chan.." He said slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I had this weird dream.. It wasn't actually a dream, it was more like a vision, or a memory, but from another world.."

"I don't get what you're saying Shion.."

"It seemed so real… And it was also very sad and depressing…"

"What? Tell me, what is it?" He asked me as he stood up and came closer to me.

"Well, you might not believe me.."

"Please tell me Shion.. I will believe you.." He told me and gave me a smile.

After I told him, his eyes were big. He seemed very shock of what I've told him.

"So, you did it out of jealousy?" He asked me. I nodded with a stern look on my face.

"Shion, are you sure that's real?" He asked me.

"I'm sure that it was Keiichi-kun. I killed my friends. And it was just for Satoshi-kun. I thought that Satoko was part of him running away, I thought that Rika was part of the reason why he ran away, I even thought that Mion…"

"Well, I believe you.." He told me.

"You might not believe this if I told you, but in some of my dreams, I've had dreams that were like "visions" or "memories" that were like it was as if it was from another world…" He scratched the back of his neck and looked out the window.

"I killed your sister in another world… From paranoia.. I didn't believe her.. Nor Rena. Which made me so damn crazy that I killed them.. I don't know why I would do that…"

"Do you think that this is all real?" He asked me.

"I guess, probably.. I mean, both of us have these type of memories of killing one of our friends. Should we ask them if they ever had these type of dreams? Memories I suppose is what we should call them.."

"I guess.." He told me. He looked out the window one more time and the sky was still dark.

"But it's too early to go ask them.. We should probably go back to sleep…" He walked over to his bed and laid down on the opposite view of where I was looking at him.

"Goodnight, Shi-chan.." He said as he fell asleep fast on his bed, snoring quietly again.

"Goodnight, Kei-chan.." I told him and gave him a slight kiss on his head as he slept. I walked over to my futon and thought about what Kei-chan and I just talked about. It gave me shivers since it was creepy of how we had the same experiences. But from a different world.

'_Why would I ever kill my sister? In that world, I must've been __**very**__ crazy..'_

The next day, Keiichi and I went to the Furude Shrine. We saw Rika and Satoko talking to each other on the front steps of the shrine.

"Hey Keiichi, hey Shion." Both of the little girls said to us.

"Hey guys." I told them. "Rika, can Keiichi and I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" I asked her. Rika looked at Satoko with a confused look.

"What do you guys need?" Satoko asked. "And why can't **I** be part of this "little conversation" you'll be having with Rika!?"

"It's important, Satoko." Keiichi added. "Come on, Rika." Keiichi said and held her hand. We walked over to the tree that was close to the shrine and as we walked, we heard the cicadas crying softly than usual.

"Hmm… That's weird." Rika said as we walked to the tree. "The cicadas are being very quiet than usual.." Keiichi and I both looked at each other and focused on the sounds.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Rika asked us. Keiichi and I both looked at each other with a look that meant "I don't want to tell her first, why don't you?". I decided to ask Rika first, but I felt so embarrassed to ask her such a question. I don't even know if whether or not these "memories" have ever happened to her.

"Rika-chan, have you ever had strange dreams before? Somewhat like visions, or maybe memories?" I asked her. After I asked her that, everything became silent until a gush of wind blew over us with Rika's blue hair swaying around as leaves passed by.

"Somewhat as if it was from another world?" Rika asked. But it didn't sound like Rika. She sounded more like an adult. Not like the usual Rika that we all knew.

"Rika-chan, what happened to your voice?" Keiichi asked, with a surprised look. She looked up at him, and looked down on the ground. She started to crush rocks that passed by as the wind blew.

"Yes, Rika. Like that." I told her with a normal voice. I was surprised too, but I didn't want her to be annoyed of how we're so surprised about her voice.

"I knew that this would happen someday.. I've been hopeful about it… For over a hundred years…" She told us.

"What do you mean, for over a hundred years?" I asked her. Keiichi just stood there with surprised as he heard Rika's voice.

"This is a new world.. A new world that all of us have to live in… Everytime the Watanagashi-Festival comes to town, I would usual die by a week or so.. But no, we've escaped that fate last time… But the one where we've had escaped that fate, I died because of sickness, not by murder, or suicide.. But for some reason, this world has skipped my fate.. Skipped the Watanagshi-Festival.." She looked up at us with her mouth trembling.

"Tell me… Is Takano still here?" She asked us.

"No. Of course not, Rika. Remember what we did to her? We did defeat her… But something sad happened Something very terrible..…" Keiichi told her.

"Hanyuu died, remember? Even though if Takano was sent far away from Hinamizawa, Hanyuu is gone forever.." Keiichi broke down in silence from remember what had happened to Hanyuu. She did save us, but the way she tried to save us, just killed her. Mii-chan wanted to take the bullet, but no Hanyuu wanted to protect us all. All from Takano.

"So we did escape fate, but you guys just started to remember.. All of these things?" She asked us.

"Yes, Rika-chan.. But you didn't die. I swear." I told her. "You were just in a coma for a few weeks after Hanyuu's death…"

"Oh… All right then.. Well, I remember everything that you guys have done to me… I may explain it to you, if you want. Do not worry, it won't hurt me if I tell you.." Rika told us. I knew that both Keiichi and I wanted to know what we've done. What we've done to kill our friends. It wasn't as if we wanted to know for fun, but just to know the vital information of what the sins we've done.

"Well, no offense Shion, but you're mostly the one who's tried to kill me multiple times. Keiichi has never tried to kill me in a past world. As I remember.." Rika told me.

"It's okay Rika, I take no offense in that. Having the memory I just had yesterday made me cry. I don't know why I would do that over a lost love.. Over jealousy." I told her.

"And I remember the other sins I've done too.." Keiichi told us. "Shion, I'm sorry for killing your sister.. I'm sorry for killing her in many different past worlds.. I'm sorry for killing my friends.. I remember in one of my memories, I wished that everyone in Hinamizawa died, and it did come true.. I then wished myself that I would die.."

Rika walked over to Keiichi and patted his head.

"It's okay, Keiichi." Rika said in her normal voice. "Now both of you understand the sins you've done." We both gave Rika a smile and told her thank you for understanding us. As we left the shrine, we went over to my house where Mion and Grandma was. As we were walking, we saw Mion talking with Grandma.

"What do you think Mion would say if we ask her? Do you think she might have **any** memory of some things?" Keiichi asked.

"If she has, then we'll both apologize to her.. I'm the one who feels most guilty for killing my own sister.." I told him.

"Well I feel guilty because I've killed someone that I love as a sister.." Keiichi said out of no where. He looked up at me and held both of my hands.

"Listen Shion, I only think of Mion as a sister to me, and not anything else. I know that it might've been a year that I've only known you guys, but it feels like more than a year. We all know a lot about each other now, right?" He gave me a soft hug with his hands still holding my hands. I started to blush as we both hugged each other in the front of my house. I started to blush even more as Mion saw us hugging. As I saw Mion smirk at us hugging, and Keiichi not even noticing that Mion was there, I pushed him off of me lightly then my whole face turned even more red as I saw Mion laughing.

"It's okay, sis, you don't need to worry about me." She said. I knew that she was lying because of how she was looking at me. Just before she was about to go in, I told her to stop.

"Wait! Mii-chan!" I told her. She stopped, and turned around. "Kei-chan and I need to ask you a question…"

"What question is it, sis?" She said with a playful smile.

"It's not like that if that's what you're thinking Mion.." I told her. Her smile turned into a frown instantly as I told her that.

"It's a really important question, Mion.." Keiichi told her. "Have you had, any weird dreams? Dreams like visions, or maybe memories?" He asked her.

"What do you mean by visions, or memories?" Mion asked him.

"You know, as if you think that actually happened before.." He told her.

"Well yes, but it seemed more like a nightmare than a dream, but yes it was as if it was a memory.." She said quietly.

"A nightmare? Like how Mii?" I asked her.

"You killed me Shi-chan.." She said quickly. "You killed me with your taser and pushed me down the well close to the shrine… It seemed so real, but as I woke up, I noticed that I was still alive.."

"I'm so sorry, Mion.." I told her and gave her a hug. Keiichi looked at us as I hugged my sister.

'_I can't believe she has the memory too. I'm so sorry Mii. If you knew what I was saying right now, I hope that you can ever forgive me…'_

"_Mii-chan, please forgive me.. Forgive me of what I've done to you. As sisters, I wouldn't dare do that to you, but as from what Keiichi Rika knows, it was for a lost love, from pure jealousy.." I hugged her tighter just to let her know that I really cared for her._

"_Well since we all know our memories.. From past.. What happens if it will happen again? Sometime in the future?" Keiichi asked. "What if one of us kill each other again? The ones who don't know that we've killed each other in the past??" _


	5. Chapter 5

*OMG SORRY FOR THE LONGEST UPDATE EVER! VERY SORRY*

Chapter Five

Keiichi's POV:

It's been two months. Two months after the talk Shion and I had with Rika. I still remember it, and nothing seems suspicious. Rena still hasn't come back, but things really have changed after those two long months. I'm dating Shion, Mion's dating that Kenji guy, and my feelings for Shion are much stronger than before. But every night, I would peek outside my window, trying to see if Rena would ever walk outside my door, waving hi. It was night time, and I would usually peek out my window trying to look for Rena, but I knew that what I was thinking would never come true.

'_What's the point of trying to see if Rena would just appear again? Keiichi, you know that it'll never happen.'_ I sighed and went back to my bed.

A few hours later, I heard pebbles being thrown out my window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up tiredly, yawning as I stood up to look at the window. It seemed strange. There was fog on my window, and as I rubbed the fog off my window, rain started to pour. I peered closely and saw that it was Rika.

'_Why would Rika be up this late?' _I thought to myself. This reminded me of one of my memories. Shion, who was dressed up as Mion threw pebbles at my window. I was worried and went downstairs, trying to see what she wanted for me. She said that the demon was coming out of her, then as I tried to comfort her, she stabbed me. I shrugged off the thought that Rika might do that to me, but I tried to brave as possible, and went down the stairs. As I went downstairs, it was very dark. I tried to became aware of my surroundings, trying not to bump into anything. As I got to the stairs, I tried to tip-toe as quietly as possible, not to wake up my parents. As I got down stairs, I looked around my house, still dark, and saw that it was clear. I opened the door, and saw Rika just standing there in the rain. She just glared at me, not doing anything. As I closed the door, I was outside, and the rain just poured on me too.

"Rika! What are you doing at this time! It's raining too!" I yelled at her. As I ran up to her, just wearing my slippers and pajamas, she halted me with her hand, still glaring at me.

"Keiichi, I need to talk to you. And it's very important." She told me with a commanding and her adult-like voice, much like Mion's when she would direct us.

"Well, do you want to go inside? I mean, you don't want to get sick…"

"Of course, but won't your parents be wondering how I got inside?" She asked me with her childish voice.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy to explain it to them.." I snickered as I grabbed her hand, leading her inside as fast as I could. As we got inside, I saw that all of our clothes were wet. My pajama pants were all wet and soggy, and Rika's clothing were wet too.

"Rika, do you wanna borrow some of my clothes? Don't worry, you can keep the ones that I'll give you." I told her as I let her sit on my couch. I turned on the lights, and it was a good thing that my parents were heavy sleepers and that they also slept upstairs.

"Thank you Keiichi, but it's fine with me." She gave me a light smile, and I knew that she meant that she didn't really want to take any of my clothes.

"I just really need to talk to you about something important." She said in a commanding voice again. I sat down next to her, still in my wet pajamas, but I didn't care.

"What is it then?" I asked her. She sighed, and stared right into my eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that I can have visions of anything? I can predict what my death is, and no I can't prevent it. I can also predict our friend's deaths, including yours.." She told me.

"I don't remember you telling me that before, but what is the vision?" I asked her.

"I had this while I slept this night." She told me. "It was about Rena.. She will come back, sometime this December."

"December!" I said. "So what's bad about it? That's four months from now. What about it?"

"Well, the vision was kind of blurry.." She told me as if she was embarrassed for telling me that. "But in my vision, she came back to Hinamizawa, and she lit the school on fire, with just our friends, including you and me, inside it. She laughed as the school burnt down, and she laughed as we all burned to our deaths…" Just imagining Rena do that to us made me shiver with fright.

"But why?" I asked her.

"In my vision, she whispered to herself, saying that "my revenge is complete" while smiling."

"Revenge?" I asked her. She nodded. She looked out the window, seeing that it was still raining.

"I've got to go now, you might get in trouble with your parents if they saw me here.." She told me as she stood up fast-walking to the door.

"But you'll get sick.." I said as I grabbed her shoulder, worried about her.

"Keiichi, I have a bike." She smirked as she closed the door on me. As I looked out the window, she was running to her bike, and then looked back at the window, and saw me. She gave me a smile and mouthed goodbye and waving too.

The next day, as I got out of the house for school, Shion was there waving hi to me like usual, but that was what Rena would do before her disappearance.

"Good morning Kei-chan!" She said as I ran up to her. She gave me a light kiss on the cheek and then we walked off to the school, passing the mill. As we got to the mill, we saw Mion and Kenji waiting for us. Like the usual too. Kenji would usually have his arms around Mion, and make out with her in front of us, as if we weren't there. Shion and I took things slow, and we didn't want to get **too** intimate in our relationship. It broke my heart that when I heard that Mion had her first kiss with Kenji. But Shion was there to comfort me, and that's when I started to like her much more.

'_At least I had my __**REAL**__ first kiss with someone more mature than Mion…'_ I thought as Shion and I grossly glared at Kenji and Mion making out.

"We're going to be late, and we would never want that to happen!" I yelled and darted off, running as fast as I can. Shion knew that I was exaggerating since we would usually leave early to go to school. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with me. As she caught up, I slowed down and started to walk as I saw her panting and breathing hard as she walked with me. She grabbed my left hand and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Did you just want to get away from them?" She asked me with a sly smile. I nodded and giggled a little. As we got to school, we saw Rika and Satoko playing tag with our other classmates. I looked back and saw that Mion and Kenji weren't behind us at all.

"Well that's what you get for making out in front of us…" I muttered to myself in a jokingly tone, and I knew that Shion would hear me, which made her laugh.

"You know, I'm really disgusted when Mii-chan does that in front of us too.." She told me with a face that looked so cute as she said that.

"Hahahaha, I know.." I gave her a smile as I said that.

As we got into class, the two still weren't there. Shion looked at me and was worried about her sister.

'_I don't care what happens to Kenji, as long as Mion is safe.. Since she is my friend, I should care about her..' _I said to myself. I really don't care what would happen to Kenji, and I consider Mion as a sister to me. I'm not in love with her, not anymore at least. I couldn't show her my feelings before, but I can show it to Shion. We're both alike.

Fifteen minutes later, we, meaning the whole class saw Mion and Kenji running into class. They went up to Ms. Chie and apologized to her for being late. I noticed that both of their clothes seemed untidy, and Mion's tie was loose.

"Oh no they didn't…" Shion said to me. Her eyes showed that she was angry at her sister.

"What is it, Shi?" I asked her. She gave me a glare and told me to take one good look at the two again. Then, I knew what she meant.

'_Shit. They really __**did it**__? Crap, no wonder why Shi-chan is so pissed off right now..'_I felt angry too, but I didn't know why.

When it was time for lunch, I grabbed my bento box, and bumped into Mion. She looked at me with that regular sly smile of hers, and I put on a disgusted look on my face, just because. Her smile turned into a frown as I didn't even mention why I was angry at her. I sat with Shion and saw that she was feeding Satoko pumpkin.

"Com'on Satoko," She said as she kept trying to feed her the pumpkin. Satoko looked at her and said that she didn't want it.

"Shi-chan, just let her eat the food the Rika prepared for her.." I jokingly said. Shion turned around and looked at me, still holding the pumpkin that was in the spoon.

"Kei-chan, you're right." She said with a sly smile. "I should feed it to you!" She forced the spoon into my mouth, and I did eat the pumpkin. She pulled the spoon out of my mouth and saw that the pumpkin was gone.

"So you can eat it, but Satoko can't!" She said. As we all laughed, I saw that Mion and Kenji were just sitting alone in the corner, feeding each other food and giggling. It made me sick in my stomach, and so I ignored the view and looked at Shion.

"Do you think Mion really-?" I asked her before she cut me off.

"I bet so. She's just like that.." Shion said as she shrugged and crossed her arms. Both of us were disgusted. I was disgusted at Mion because she was never like this before Kenji ever came here.

At the end of the school day, I just walked with Shion because Mion was going to Kenji's house.

'_Keiichi, why do you feel jealous? You're dating Shion, remember that..'_ I said to myself. I don't know why I feel jealous. Is it because Shion and I aren't doing these type of stuff yet?

"Is she doing this on purpose?" I asked her while we were close to her house. She looked at me and straightened her tie. I saw that she was glaring at me, but not an angry glare, but like a sad glare.

"I know why she's doing this.." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"She's trying to make you jealous.. She's only using Kenji to make you fall in love with her.." An awkward silence came in between us after she said that.

'_Mion, you should know that I'm dating your sister. You're an asshole for thinking that I'll ever be jealous of your actions..' _

Suddenly, Shion ran up to me and held me tightly in her arms. I heard her crying as she held on to me.

"Keiichi.. Please don't leave me." She said as she cried. I hugged her and whispered that I'll never do that to her.

"Shi-chan, I like you. Not Mion," I whispered into her ear. "I only like you, and no one else.. I promise you that." I hugged her tighter as she cried. She stopped crying a minute later and just sniffled. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her and patted her head, just like how I pat Satoko's head.

"I'm glad that you know how I feel." I told her as I patted her head. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunset. I held her hand as we watched the sun go down.

"Do you really promise Keiichi?" She asked me. I nodded and gave her a small light kiss on her cheek.

"I really promise." I smiled at her for the whole time as we walked outside her house. As we got to her house, I saw that her grandmother was waiting for her inside as she looked at us through the windows. She lifted her head up high and unlocked the door for Shion.

"Come in, your sister has been waiting for you inside the whole time." She said with a stern voice.

"Wait.. How did Mion get here that quickly? She was with Kenji.." Shion asked her. Her grandmother groaned as she said that.

"No time to talk about it. You must go in now." She pulled Shion's arm tightly as they went inside, Shion looked at me with a worried look. Her grandmother would never be that strict with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shion's POV:

As grandmother pulled me inside the house, she tugged my school shirt and almost wrinkled it. I scoffed since I knew that grandmother would never be this mean to us. Even if Keiichi would be with us, she would be much nicer. As we got inside the house, I fixed my shirt and straightened my tie. I glared at grandmother for what she did.

"Why did you do that, grandma!" I asked her. "I know that I mustn't question you, but when Kei-chan is usually here, you wouldn't act like this. What's going on!" She looked at me with an angry look, then looked back at the hallway. Mion was coming out of the bedroom, talking on the phone. It must be Kenji. I glared at Mii-chan ever since the "little" incident that happened between her and Kenji today. As she looked at me, she could see the anger in my eyes.

"Ahh, Shi-chan, I've been waiting for you. Actually, grandma and I have been waiting for you. She said that we **all** need to talk." She gave me a fake grin and stood next to grandma, hanging up on Kenji.

"Grandmother, what did you want to talk about?" I asked her with a happy tone in my voice.

"Oh, you think we're going to talk about something happy? No, no, no, no…. NO! We're all going to talk about Mion-san.." She glared at Mion and I saw shame in her eyes.

"Mion, while you were at school, your teacher, Ms. Chie told me that you were late for class." Grandmother said to Mion, looking at her straight in the eyes. "This is the first time that I heard that you have **ever** been late for class. I am disappointed.." She shook her head in disappointment and looked at me.

"Ms. Chie also said that kids in your class have also been saying that the reason you were late is because you-"

"Grandma! That's not the reason why! If you're thinking that I would be… Ugh!" Mion threw a fit as grandma was about to say what I knew that she would say.

"Mion Sonozaki. Tell me the truth. I know if you lie or not." Our grandmother said with a commanding voice. Instead of Mion telling the truth, she threw a fit again and stomped inside to our room. Grandma seemed angry and followed her, ranting about what she really did. It was true. She really had sex with Kenji. A few minutes later, still hearing grandma arguing with Mion, I just stood there. It seemed entertaining hearing Mion, the head of the Sonozaki family, being scolded. She is the younger twin, maybe that's why she's so immature. I remember before when "I" would be absent, I would dress up as Mion, and hang out with Kei-chan and the others. Keiichi seemed more like a brother than a boyfriend before, but now he tells me that he loves me. He's like the Satoshi for me, but still, no one could ever replace him. No one could ever replace him as the friend I considered someone I loved before. But no, I don't love him anymore. I love Keiichi now.

As I stood there for a few more minutes, grandmother slammed the door as she yelled at Mion and then shrugged and looked at me.

"Shion." She said in a stern commanding voice again. "Did she really?"

"Yes grandma. Everyone in the whole class knows." I told her. She put her hands to her head and screamed. Not at me, but at Mion.

"I am **very** ashamed with your sister. Once I call your mother about this, she will be very disappointed, angry, ashamed like me." She grabbed the phone from the kitchen and dialed my mother's phone number.

'_Hahahaha, this is what you deserve, Mion. It's a good thing I'm not you..' I thought. I did laugh on the outside too, a little bit, but grandmother did not notice._

A few hours later, I saw Kasai's car parked outside our house. He got outside of the limousine and opened the door for mother. She saw me and looked at me with a disappointed face. As she got inside, she grabbed my shoulders, crying.

"Shion… How could you?" She asked me. "How could you do this to me?" She started to tear up.

"N-n-no! It's not me, mom! It's Mion!" I told her. She was still crying.

"I know that. I mean, how could you let your own twin sister do this to herself! Didn't you know how old that Kenji boy actually is?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Suddenly, Mion came out of the room. She squeaked a little as she saw Kasai and mother. She darted inside her room, and locked the doors. Mom seemed angry and knocked on the door hard.

"Mion Sonozaki. Open the door. Now." She said to her angrily.

"Mii-chan, mommy wants to talk with you." I teasingly said to her as I tried to open the door. I was unlocking the door with a hair clip and as I opened the door, she was on top of the bed, holding tightly on her arms. I smiled at her and I saw her mouth "I hate you" to me. I didn't care and I grabbed her arm. Mother got in, and helped me pull her out of her bed. As we struggled to get her off the bed, I found it much more entertaining to see mother get angry at her, much more than how I liked grandmother getting angry at her. As we got her out the bed, with the help from Kasai, we planted her on the seat in the kitchen, and we all glared at her with angry faces. I couldn't help but smile from seeing this happening to her.

"Mion, I've researched about the boy you're dating from the police, and he's not what he seems to be." Our mother said.

"Mom! Why would you do that! You've never done that to Keiichi, and you know that Shion is dating her!"

"Let's not talk about Keiichi-san, because we're talking about Kenji." She said. She grabbed out a paper from her purse, given to her by Kasai and read the paper out loud.

"It says 'Kenji Ito. Age, 24'-"

"24! Mom, you're really trying to fool me, right?" Mion said. We all knew that mother was serious, and I told her to read on, and saw that Mion was pissed off at me.

"Oh don't worry, Mii-chan, now we'll know much more about your little boyfriend." I smirked at her.

"As I was saying," Mother said. "'47 reports of rape and sexual abuse to young girls. Goes to schools which have girls that are much younger than him, pretending to be a sixteen year old. Escaped from jail. Real name is actually Kano Morioka.' Do you want me to read on? It tells how he rapes younger girls." Mion's face froze with fear and her eyes turned big.

"Mother, maybe it's a different Kenji.." Mion said.

"No. This is about the Kenji you're dating. You should immediately stop dating Kenji and report him to the police." Mother told her.

"I'll go with you, Mii-chan." I told her. "I'm not joking, we need to arrest that Kano guy."

"But he seems to nice to be one.." Mion said, still having hope that Kenji might not be the one.

"Well we already know his dirty little secret." I told her.

"Now Mion, did you really?" Mother asked her. Mion looked down on the floor sadly and then looked up.

"Yes mother, I really did. I'm very sorry. I know that I must have disgraced the Sonozaki family and-"

"Enough is enough!" Grandmother said and hit her on her right shoulder really hard. "You will not be the head of the Sonozaki family. No, not anymore. We found out that you and your sister have switched places when you were younger, thus Shion should be you, and you should be Shion. No, we will not have someone so disgraceful as our head of the clan. No, we will have Shion." Grandmother put her right hand gently on my shoulder and gave me a smile. Mother looked disappointed too.

"We did not even accept him for you being his boyfriend, and what you've done to yourself is horrible. Your sister even knows to wait." Mother said. I nodded and looked at her.

"That's true. And mother and grandmother accepted Keiichi, they know that Keiichi is much more responsible. I even told him about waiting, and he understands."

"Why do all of you think that Keiichi is always good! Don't you know about what he did in Tokyo before he ever came here to Hinamizawa?" She told us.

"Yes, we all know." Kasai told her as he fixed his glasses. "We forgive him, since we see him much more responsible. Shion even exclaims that Keiichi is a lot like Satoshi."

"Enough of the crap you're telling me." Mion said and stood up. Everyone, including me were shocked at what she said.

"Let's just go to the police station now, and forget about everything we talked about." She said as she headed out for the door.

"As you say, Mion." I said and walked outside the door too. It was a nice day, but it seemed like a horrible day for Mion. As we all walked to the police station, Mion complained of not just taking Kasai's car and drive there.

"Did you really do it?" I asked her. She nodded. I wanted to get more information of what happened.

"Did you allow him to…?" I asked her. She seemed uncomfortable about these questions, but she answered away.

"Well, actually we were just kissing, but suddenly, he said he wanted to do more than that. I tried to stop him..?"

"So you just let him? Did he take your virginity away?."

"No… I pushed him away before he got too far.."

"What do you mean…?" That was all I could say before I saw Keiichi riding his bike with Satoko and Rika.

"Shhhhiiiooooonn!" He yelled excitedly as he was biking faster from Rika and Satoko. He jumped off his bike and breathed heavily before hugging me.

"Why are you going to the police station? Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"Well yes, it's about Kenji. We found out who he actually is…" I told him.

"Oh, well tell me if you want to hang out with us. Maybe tomorrow, since it's almost late. Or you can sleep over at my house." I looked at my mom, and she nodded. She would approve of this, also grandmother approved of this.

"Well okay then, goodbye." He waved as Rika and Satoko caught up with him. As we got inside the police station, we saw Oishi talking with one of his secretaries.

"Oishi-san." Kasai said to him.

"Ahh, good evening Sonozaki family." He said with a cheerful voice. "What do you need?"

"Arrest this man immediately." My mother said as she handed him the information about Kenji, or Kano. Oisihi looked at the paper and read it to himself.

"I see…. Akasaka do me a favor and get me the address of Kano.." He said. Akasaka, which seemed to be his assistant nodded and took out his car keys out of his pockets.

"Don't worry. By today, we'll probably arrest him." He smiled at us. "Don't worry, you'll be safe for now.."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Keiichi's POV:

I heard that Kenji escaped from the police. Like before. Shion told me everything about Kenji. Ms. Chie tells us to be careful when we go home. I was scared, Shion wasn't here at school today, because she and her family were still on the lookout for Kenji. For the whole school day, I only hung out with Satoko and Rika.

"Don't worry, Keiichi-san, just be careful." Satoko said as she patted my head.

"That's right Keiichi, you've got to be careful now." Rika said.

After school, I grabbed Satoshi's bat, which everyone said was mine now from the lockers in school. I had it with me the whole time I was walking. I had it prepared just in case. As I walked down the trail, it seemed too quiet. But then I heard a cicada and some birds chirping. I still walked slowly and looked back and forth while I raised my baseball bat up high. Suddenly, I almost dropped my bat once I saw Kenji. I froze in my spot and saw that his neck was all scratched up.

'_Does he have the Hinamizawa Syndome?' _I thought to myself. As he saw me, he kept scratching his neck and smiled at me.

"Ahh, Keiichi.. Did you know? About me?" He said before he started to laugh manically.

"What do you want Kenji? The police are on a hunt for you. And you must know that, am I right?" I said to him, the baseball bat still raised high. I was prepared for him to attack me.

"Poor Keiichi.." He said, as he walked towards me. It seemed as if he was drunk, from the way he walked. I took a step backwards as he came closer to me.

"Don't worry, I don't have any weapons." He told me and waved his hands up high, his hands open.

"I don't believe you." I told him. "What's in the pockets?" I pointed at his pockets with the baseball bat. He started to laugh manically again and looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Keiichi. I told you, no weapons."

"There's something inside the pockets, dammit!" I yelled at him.

"Hahahaha, you caught me." He said as he took things out of his pockets. As he took stuff out of his pockets, all he had were some coins and paper clips.

"There, I've got everything out of my pockets." He said. Suddenly, we heard the police coming towards us with dogs barking. The dogs must've picked up the scent of Kenji.

"Now before I turn myself in, let me just tell you one thing.." He said as he came much closer to me. I was still on guard, but suddenly, everything just froze around me. He grabbed my bat quickly, and he had a knife in his back pockets. As I looked down, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Blood bled through my shirt and I felt the point of the knife digging into my intestines. I fell into the ground and I saw Kenji still laughing manically. He put his knife back into his pockets and stepped on my face. I groaned from the pain that was coming from my body.

"Good. You're calm now." He said as he stepped on my throat then my forehead. I felt blood coming out from my forehead as he stepped on me. I felt as if I was going to vomit out all the blood inside me.

"Ugh.." I groaned as he kept stomping on my forehead. I felt dizzy. Everything. It was just becoming so blurry. The last thing I saw was Kenji running away and the police chasing him. I heard someone screaming "Kei-chan!" as I bled. Was this the end of my life? I started to cough and noticed that it was blood. Eternal bleeding from the stomach, and blood coming out from my throat. The words that I heard were "Kei-chan" and crying.

'_Shit._' Was the last thing I thought before I closed my eyes. Even if my eyes were closed, I could still hear and feel everything else. I felt that I was drooling blood, and that someone was holding my head, either Mion or Shion. I didn't know, but I knew that it was either one of them. They were the only ones who would say Kei-chan. I wanted to put one of my arms up and reach that person's hand, and I felt that I did. But everything around me, I felt as if I was dying slowly.

"Akasaka! Get the car immediately!" I knew whose voice was that. That was Oishi's. Akasaka said yes and I heard footsteps running. I couldn't say anything. I think that I was knocked out, or just slowly dying. Suddenly, the sounds just started to fade away. I heard police sirens, or ambulance sirens, but the sounds just started to fade off. The crying started to fade away too. Even the sounds of barking. I still felt everything, and I felt my hand on that person's hand still. The last thing I felt was my heart that stopped beating.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Where am I?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Shion and Mion both right next to me, holding my hands.

"Dr. Irie! Come here! He's awake!" Mion shouted as she ran out of the room.

"What happened?" I asked Shion, who held my hand tightly. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital. I touched my stomach with my left hand and still felt that sharp pain.

"I thought that I died." I told her. She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"But you didn't.. You almost did." She said to me. "Thank god that you didn't die." She gave me a soft kiss as I held her hand tighter.

"I remember that someone was screaming my name, but I didn't know if that was either you or Mion." I told her.

"It was Mion.. She cried as she saw you just lying there. You just looked so helpless." She told me.

"Why weren't you the one holding my head as I almost died?" I asked her.

"She pushed me away before I almost came to you." She told me.

"Oh, I thought that Mion would never do that for me." I told her and smiled.

"What day is it?" I asked her.

"You were in a comma, Keiichi… For three months.." She said quietly. "I would always visit you in the hospital, Mion would always come with me. Satoko and Rika also gave you those flowers by the side of your bed." She pointed out the flowers. They were dandelions.

"Well tell them that I said thank you." I told her. Suddenly, I remembered something that Rika told me. She said that Rena would come back in December. I didn't see a calendar anywhere, and Shion didn't know about it, I guess.

"Shion, what day is it?" I asked her again.

"It's November 31st. Almost four months Kei-chan." She jokingly said. She saw that I had a shocked look on my face, because if Rika's vision came true, then we'll all die.

"Kei-chan? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Ugh… I remembered something Rika told me." I told her. I looked out the window and saw that it was cloudy that day.

"What is it? Is it something terrible?"

"Yes. It's about Rena."

"Rena? What about Rena?"

"That's what I said too, Shi-chan, but I think Rika would explain it to you much more better… Terrible things are going to happen. She doesn't know when it is in December, but she knows that it will happen, and we can try and change it, but not Rika.." Before she said something, Mion came back into the room with Dr. Irie, he smiled at me and Shion.

"Ahhh, Maebara-san.." Dr. Irie said as he smiled at me. "You're back from your comma. Don't worry, Kenji isn't here in Hinamizawa anymore. He's sent to where Takano is."

"He is? Which is where?" I asked him. He nodded, but he ignored my question.

"Just rest for awhile, Ms. Chie gives you permission to rest for the whole month. You've got quite an injury there Keiichi. We had to give you surgery. But you're pretty much fixed." As he left the room, Mion looked at him while he closed the door, then he looked at me.

"Ahh Kei-chan. Hope you'll feel better!" She said and patted my head. I groaned, since I still felt the pain, but then she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just don't want to hurt you, Keiichi." She told me. She started to blush as I put her hand on top of my head and let her pat me again.

"Looks like someone's showing their girly side much more." Shion teasingly said to her sister. Mion looked at her watch and ran up to the door.

"Sorry guys, but I have important business to go to. Seeya!" She said as she darted out of the room.

"What does she mean "important business"?" I asked Shion.

"She's the head of the family again.. I was supposed to, but mother and grandmother accepted her apology a month later."

"So what did you do while I was in my comma?" I asked her.

"Oh, I would always stay with you. I would stay up the whole night, just to be with you… I would even feed you…" She said.

"Oh did you feed me some pumpkin!" I said with a happy tone in my voice.

"Mhmm.. Mostly everyday! Satoko would just watch me feed you and laugh. Then I would feed her some and she would stop." I laughed as she said that and then I pulled her much closer to me.

"Kei-chan, tell me what Rika said." She asked me.

"She said… That Rena will be coming back to Hinamizawa.. For revenge. Rika said that she tied all of us up in the school, just us, and she burned the whole school down while we were still inside. Rika said that Rena was happy once she did that, saying that's what we deserve.." I told her.

"But what did we do?" She asked me.

"It's practically my fault for her disappearance." I told her. "I'm ashamed of it. I didn't mean it.."

"I know that it's not your fault Keiichi." She patted my head. "You didn't mean to hurt her feelings. And you said that Rika said that we can prevent that from happening, right?" She asked me. I nodded.

"So, if we try and prevent it, that will never happen." I looked out the window and saw that it was becoming much sunnier than before.

"Well we only have a month. We don't know when it will happen." I told her.

"Well, we should get everyone together, and maybe we can sort this out." She told me. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Mion said that she still has feelings for you." She whispered into my ear. I stopped hugging her and looked at her.

"Shion? Why would she say that to you? She knows that we're dating.."

"She does know, but when she saw you helpless that time, she remembered that she still loved you." Her eyes twinkled as she said that.

"But I love you, not her." I told her. "I can't love both of you.."

"I know that Keiichi, but if.."

"No, there's no ifs. I only love you. You know that I only think of her as a sister."

"Of course.." She told me.

"You better get some rest, you look pale." She told me. She gave me a kiss on my forehead, and waved goodbye.

'_Crap.. Mion, you say that you don't love me before, and now you love me again? What am I going to do?' _I thought to myself as I was all alone in my room.

***PROLLY THE MOST BORING CHAPTER OF ALL! SORRY, SLEEPY WHEN I MADE THIS***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mion's POV:

It's been two weeks ever since Keiichi's injury. He had to go through surgery, and his parents are devastated of what's happened to him. It hurt me to see him in pain that time, and my heart was crushed to see him helpless. I would feel that way if any of my friends got hurt. Not just Keiichi.

"Kei-chan.." I murmured to myself as I peered through the window that led to his room. Doctor Irie looked at me as I looked at Keiichi sleeping. I tried to open the door to get into Keiichi's room, but Irie didn't allow me to go into his room, since he was heavily sedated.

"How long is he going to be in the hospital?" I asked him. He looked at me and then his clipboard. It must have information about Kei-chan.

"Well, it seems that he might be in here for awhile." He told me. My heart sank as I heard that.

"For awhile? What do you mean for awhile?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at Keiichi.

"Mion, he's in a comma." I looked at Keiichi and it seemed as if he was dead. He didn't look like that he was breathing, but I knew that he still was.

"Can I visit him everyday?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"J-j-just me? Okay?"

"Mion, you can't keep Keiichi all to yourself. And I thought that your sister is dating him?"

"She is… but.." I peered through the window again and I was wondering why I felt like this for Keiichi. I know that before I kind of liked him. But then I met Kenji. Kei-chan is just like a brother to me. But, now, I feel as if I love him.

"She is.. But Kei-chan is my best friend. I've known him much more longer than she has." I said in a shy voice.

"But Mion, Keiichi's parents need to visit him. His other friends, like Satoko and Rika-chan need to visit him. Including your sister."

'_Mion, what's wrong with you? Your feelings for Keiichi was nothing like this before. What's going on?'_ I thought. I sighed and looked at Irie, trying to keep a straight face. I felt like I needed to cry. I just wanted Keiichi to see me everyday. Not Shion. Not anyone else.

"I guess you're right." I told him with a fake smile. I told him goodbye as I left the room, to the main hall of the hospital. I saw Shion waiting for me as she sat in the waiting room.

"Is Kei-chan okay?" She asked me, tears in her eyes.

"Doctor Irie said that he's in a comma." I blurted out. She looked down for a second and then looked back at me, staring right into my eyes. I turned my head away a little since I knew that she was going to cry any second now.

"Now Shion, calm down. Irie says that I… I err.. Mean we can visit him everyday." I told her as she started to sniffle.

"Well.. I guess that's good. I have hope on Kei-chan and I know that he's going to be better while he's here in the hospital. We'll visit him everyday, we'll read him stories, and I could hold his hand while he sleeps!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"That's the spirit, Shi!" I told her and patted her back.

As we got out of the hospital, the street lights were already on and the sky was filled with clouds, but I could see that the sky was dark blue and there was a full moon that night.

"This is the first time I've heard you actually talk to me for the whole time, other than nodding and grunting and groaning." Shion jokingly told me.

"Hahahaha, I know.." I said as I stretched my arms as we stood outside the hospital. We were waiting for Kasai to pick us up.

"Everyone thought that you just… Just broke.. Like it seemed as if you were traumatized when you saw Keiichi that way.."

"It really seemed scary. Just think of how Keiichi felt that time." I told her, looking up at the sky.

"We really should visit Keiichi everyday. And I want to feed him some pumpkin! Like before!" She told me with a smile. Shion seemed very hopeful about Keiichi gaining back his strength to recover. Just so she can see him smile at her like usual, and hug her.

"Mii-chan, I have a question.." She told me as she looked up at the sky too.

"What is it?" I asked her. She took a big sigh and looked at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Do you like Keiichi?"

"N-n-no! I told you like before, he's like a brother to me, just like when he said that I'm like a sister to him." I told her. My cheeks were blushing with embarrassment. Shion would jokingly ask me that, but this time she was serious.

"But, why did you push just before I was going to run up to Kei-chan? Why did you do that?" An awkward moment of silence came in between us. Just before I was going to speak, Kasai's car came by and parked in front of us. I got in first, and decided not to talk the whole time as we got home. As we were in the car, Shion just kept staring at me. I would look at the window and I could feel that she's staring at me. When I think that she's not looking at me, I would look back but still see her looking at me. Glaring at me.

"Okay Shion, are you just trying to play a joke on me!" I yelled at her. It was a good thing the window which would close in between Kasai and us was closed so he couldn't hear me.

"Mii.. What do you mean?"

"You! You're staring at me! Stop it!" She stopped looking at me and looked at the seat.

"I'm sorry.. It's just because…. I know that you're lying about your feelings for Kei-chan!" she yelled at me. I was shocked by what she said.

"I told you! I don't like Keiichi, dammit!" I yelled at her.

"Yes you do!" She said. She unbuckled her seat and sat closer to me.

"I can see it in your eyes." She told me in a monotone voice. She glared right into my eyes, as if she's trying to see what was going in my brain.

"Don't deny it.. I'm fine with you liking him. Even though if he's **mine**." She said and stopped glaring at me. I backed away until I was right next to the window.

"But just remember, Mii-chan," She told me as she buckled her seat again. "Don't take Kei-chan away from me. Or there **will** be consequences…" Her eyes darted at me for a second then to the back of Kasai's seat.

"You're kidding right? We're sister. I would never take Kei-chan away from you." I told her with a happy voice, trying to cheer her up. She smirked and her eyes turned to me, but not her head.

"Then first, I want you to stop calling him by that nickname."

"But I made that nickname up for him! Not you!" I screamed at her, my voice becoming sore from yelling. "And I was the first one to hang out with Kei-ch.. I mean Keiichi. Not you!" I cleared my throat since I felt it becoming much sorer.

"But he's **my** boyfriend." She said in a possesive voice. "Not yours." "Second, I want you to stop hanging out with us. It's a good thing Satoko and Rika forgot about that stupid club you guys had." My face turned red from anger.

"The club, wasn't stupid. Remember? Satoshi was there in the club!"

"We're not talking about Satoshi!" She yelled, her voice completely cracking from the scream.

"What's going on over there?" Kasai asked us as he rolled down the window while he drove. Shion sighed, and looked at me with an angry look. Her expression changed as she talked to Kasai.

"Nothing, Kasai!" She said with a happy voice. He grunted and rolled up the windows again. He parked the car since we were already outside of our house. He opened the right door for Shion and told me to get up. As he went inside the house, Shion was just outside of the car waiting.

"Remember, Mii-chan." She said with a grin.

"Shut up, Shion." I told her in a commanding voice. She gasped since this was the first time that I ever told her that. "You just want Keiichi all to yourself." My eyebrows frowned as I said that. She knew that I was angry. As I got out of the car, Shion smirked and hit my right shoulder lightly. As we got inside, grandma and mom were talking.

"So how is Keiichi-san?" Mom asked us.

"He's in a comma." Shion told her quickly before she went inside our bedroom. Mom looked at me with a confused look and I nodded because I couldn't think of anything to say and ran straight into our bedroom. As I got inside, Shion was just lying in her bed, her face covered by the pillow.

"Shion, I need to tell you something.." I asked her. She sat straight up, her bangs falling on her face. She moved them over by just blowing her hair and looked at me.

"What is it, Mion? I'm tired." She said sleepily.

"Nothing… I was just wondering why…"I gulped because I was scared to tell her what I wanted to tell her. "You've been acting mean to me ever since we were inside Kasai's car.. You know that I would never take Keiichi away from you, so why do you think that I will?" She cleared her throat and glared at me again.

"I remember when Rena was still here, you would flirt with him.. And before Kenji- er.. I mean Kano came here, you would flirt with him. Even if you know that we're going out."

"Kei-chan and I joke around." I told her straight forward.

"Ugh… Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm actually sorry for being mean to you right now… Let's talk about this tomorrow." She said as she fell back on her bed.

"Okay then, Shi.." I said as I turned off the lights.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rena's POV:

It was August. August 18th to be much more informative. It's been two or three months ever since I left Hinamizawa to live in Okinomiya. But now, I live with Satoshi now in the new Onigafuchi. I still work as a waitress in Okinomiya, even if I know that Shion works there. I avoid the days when I know that it's her shift. Before, I accidentally went there when it was her day to work. It was a good thing that she didn't see me. I still think about the great times I had with Keiichi-kun and everyone else often, but ever since my friendship with Satoshi-kun became much closer, I'm having much more fun with him and the new friends I made here in the new Onigafuchi. But something disturbed me. I had this urge. Every night, every time I had this urge, I would start scratching my neck and sometimes yell at Satoshi for know reason. I would have dreams. Not dreams, but it's much like nightmares instead. I think of killing Keiichi and the others and then saying sorry after I'm done killing them. I told Satoshi why I would do that, and he forgives me when I do it. To calm me down, he would hug me and tell me to stop in a soft calm voice. He's grown as a person than before the time he left Hinamizawa. Before, he was really shy, but now he's much like Keiichi. He's like a leader to all of our friends and I when we hang out together. He would consider me as the "leader in training" when we joke around. I feel as if I like him.

"Ugh.." I murmured to myself and fixed my hat as I sat down with Satoshi as we looked at the stars in a grassy field.

"Rena-chan, what's wrong?" He asked me with a worried look.

"I have that _urge_ again…" I told him. He backed away a bit, like usual because he knew that he didn't want to be yelled at for no reason. I don't know why I do that when I have this specific urge. I don't know how it happened. My eyes turned bigger and I knew that I would start yelling at Satoshi. He was always prepared ever since I told him that I would do that. I would do it regularly, and it's such a pain for me to go through that everyday.

After yelling at Satoshi for over five minutes, I can see that he was scared. Even though he knows that this will always happen. A few seconds later, he stopped shivering from fright and looked at me normally. I felt tired from yelling at him and breathed hard.

"R-r-Rena!" He yelled as I fell down. At least it was grass. His left hand held on my right shoulder as he grabbed my right hand with his other hand.

"You've never been this angry before.. That's why I was scared.." He told me shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being that angry Satoshi. You know that I don't mean it.." I gave him a smile and hugged him as an apology. We both looked at the moon and I noticed that it was a full moon.

"What do you think it's like to live back in Hinamizawa again?" He asked me as we lied on the soft grass.

"I don't really know.. I guess that it's changed." I told him and rolled over next to him.

"I guess you're right.. What was it like after I left?"

"Well.. You said you did go to Hinamizawa a few times without anybody noticing.. Just to check up on Shion and Satoko.."

"Yeah, but I don't really get to know about mostly everything that went on.. While you were hanging out with one of our friends, I decided to sneak alone by myself to Hinamizawa a week ago. I noticed that that Keiichi guy has been spending a lot of time with Shion too much… It wasn't like I was spying on them, it was just when I came there, he was… Holding her hand, and she put her head on his shoulder…"

'_That bitch Shion. I knew that she would just keep Keiichi all to herself. I knew she wouldn't let anyone else have him except for her.'_

"When I used to live there, I knew that he had a close friendship with all of us. He was like a brother to both Mion and Shion."

"Is that so?" He asked me with a curious voice. "Tell me more about their brother and sister type of relationship.."

"Well…. Keiichi would usually pat her head. Like how he pats Satoko's head." I told him. I bet that in his mind, he would be saying "but that's what I do. I patted Shion's head. I patted Satoko's head..".

"But that's what I did when I was there, remember?" He told me. I nodded yes as my answer.

'_I knew that he was going to say that..'_ I thought.

We looked up at the sky and knew that it was getting late.

"I have work tomorrow.." I told him. He nodded and we decided to go back to our house. It was small, but roomy and comfortable. Before, Satoshi didn't have the money to buy another bed for me, and he said that he wanted to buy a bed for me, not just because I needed one, because he wanted to give me one. With his own money. I was flattered. Before I had my own bed, I would sleep right next to him. I didn't care, because I've done that with Keiichi when Rika, Satoko, Mion, Shion, and I are sleeping over at his house. But when I'm sleeping right next to him, either Mion or Shion would be on the other side, hugging him. As if he was a stuffed toy.

As we got home, Satoshi and I went straight to bed. As I went to sleep, I had those nightmares again. But somewhere in my mind, I felt as if I really wanted to do that to Keiichi and the others. I woke up a few times, and thought about what Keiichi said to me. The day before I ran away.

'_I don't love you, Rena.' He told me._

"Why Keiichi?" I said to myself quietly in my room. "Why did you have to say that to me? I thought that you liked me…" Now I really wanted to kill Keiichi. I felt like that I needed something. I felt like I needed revenge. On Keiichi. On Mion and Shion. On all of them.

"I want them to die.." I said to myself as I gritted my teeth. I started to hit my pillow with my fists and pretended that it was all of them.

"I. Hate. Them." I told myself repeatedly as I punched the pillow. A few minutes later, I stopped hitting the pillow since I got tired easily.

"I will get my revenge… This is all your fault Keiichi… You deserve it.." I whispered to myself as I went to sleeep.

The next morning, as I woke up. I went into the kitchen and knew that Satoshi-kun went to work already. I ate breakfast by myself, like usual once he goes to work. He and I shared the money we earned. We didn't by anything materialistic. We also buy cheap clothes that we can wear for the rest of the year.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Already December first and I'm still in the hospital. Crap, I remember what Rika told me. Sooner or later, Rena **will** come here. And she **will** try and kill one of us. I bet that she's going to kill me first. As I looked out the window, I already saw it snowing. It snowed a lot in Tokyo, and this was the first time I've seen so much snow in Hinamizawa ever since I live here. I looked around and saw that I was the only one in my room. I hate being alone.

"Dr. Irie!" I yelled as I lied in my bed sleepily. I wanted him to keep me company. Actually anybody could keep me company. Suddenly, someone came inside my room, slowly opening the door. It was a nurse.

'_Good thing you're not Takano..'_ I thought to myself.

"Mr. Maebara, Dr. Irie is not here." She told me in a stern voice. "And please don't yell, some patients are sleeping right now."

"But it's morning already.." I moaned. She grunted and left the room. Before she left, she told me to keep quiet and just watch TV. And I did. As I turned it on, the only channel was the news. The news kept me informed, but it was not that entertaining.

"In other news, 16 year old teenager Reina Ryuuguu is still nowhere to be found. " The news man said. But it's not Reina. It's _Rena. _"Police have had searched in her mother's home, as it said in a note, found by a garbage man who was in the local dump."

'_Wait? I thought that I had the note?'_ I thought to myself. I remember keeping the note. I left it at home. How is that even possible?

"The garbage man said that Ms. Ryuuguu was a nice girl, and that she had no problems in Hinamizawa. Some locals say that they have spotted Ms. Ryuuguu in the new Onigafuchi."

"Wait, what?" I muttered to myself. I turned up the volume of the TV to hear much more about the story.

"Locals are also saying that they've seen the missing Houjo boy that disappeared two years ago where Ms. Ryuuguu was spotted."

So much to learn. But of course there's some locals in Hinamizawa who are just trying to get famous by getting on TV, and lie by saying that they've seen people who've disappeared. But it was in the news, and a lot of locals have witnessed it. I couldn't take it anymore. Just hearing about Rena made me much more pissed and so I turned off the TV.

"Dammit…" I murmured to myself. If Rena really was in that new Onigafuchi, and they say that they've seen Satoshi where Rena was spotted then that must mean that they're pretty much close to where Hinamizawa is right now. I've heard that Onigafuchi is pretty close to Okinomiya. Just thinking about it made me shuddered and sent shivers down my spine. What if Satoshi and Rena have been watching me the whole time. Ever since her disappearance, she might have visited Hinamizawa ever now and then just to check up on all of us. Or just me. Maybe, just maybe, Rena is now planning her revenge. Maybe right now, Rena already has the tools she needs for her plan. Just like what Rika said.

As I turned off the TV, Dr. Irie knocked on my door gently.

"Ahh, Maebara-san," Dr. Irie said as he came into my room. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess.." I told him as I was looking out the window and saw that snow almost covered the roads and trails of the village.

"Well that's good. The nurse told me that you were calling me. What for?" He said in a nice, calm voice.

"I just need some company. That's it." I told him. He chuckled and sat in the chair which was next to my bed.

"I see you're healing, Mion would always come here every night when you're sleeping just to hold your hand. She's excited to see you recover from your comma."

"Uhh.. Mion? Don't you mean Shion?" I asked him with a confused look. Shion's my girlfriend, I thought that Shion would be the one who's always visiting me everyday. She even said that she does.

"Yes, both of them come, but in different times. Shion comes early in the morning, like today she just did. But Mion-san, would come every night. She would always hold your hand, and ask me when you'll be getting out of the hospital."

"Is that so?" I asked him. I didn't know that Mion would be that caring for me. She didn't seem so when she was with Kenji, I mean Kano.

"Yes, that is so." He told me, giving me a huge smile. I grinned back and waved goodbye as he left the room. Before he left, he said that I would leave the hospital tomorrow. Suddenly, I was alone again. But now, I was thinking of why Mion would do that every night. Ever since I was hospitalized. No wonder why I could feel someone holding my hand when I'm sleeping. I'm a light sleeper, and I can notice if someone is doing those types of things to me. I can even force myself to wake up when I want to.

As it was night time, I heard someone coming into my room. It sounded like Shion, but no, it was Mion.

"Kei-chan.." She sighed. I heard her coming closer and sitting down on the chair. Her soft hands held my hands softly. She was so gentle as she held my hand, that she was just like Shion. She didn't seem like herself, and if this was the real her, I feel like I like Mion, and not Shion at this time. But I know that it's wrong. It's just because she seems so caring, and her hands were gently holding mine as I slept. I knew that it was time to force myself to wake up and grab her hands to startle her. And so I did. I grabbed her hands softly and I heard her gasp.

"K-k-kei-chan.." She murmured. I blinked a few times and smiled at her.

"Dr. Irie was right!" I told her, giggling a bit. Her face turned red after she heard what I said.

"Wh-w-what do you mean, Keiichi!" She asked me, letting go of my hands. I smirked and looked right into her eyes.

"He said that you would do this **every **night. He said that you would always ask him when I would get out of the hospital too." She started to blush more and even denied it.

"Mion, it's fine with me.." I said and grabbed her right hand and pulled her closer to me. "Isn't that what best friends do? They care about their friends a lot and that's what you're doing." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"But our friendship is more than that.." She added as I pulled her much closer until our faces almost touched. She pulled her face away a little as I grinned. "We're like brother and sister."

"That's what I mean." I told her. She stopped blushing and sat down on the chair again.

"Hey, once you get out, we're going to have the club again. That's what we all planned while you were in the hospital. It was going to be a surprise that we were going to tell you after you get out of the hospital, but I'm deciding to tell you now."

"Well that's great." I told her. Suddenly, she became quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just that I remember.. .That Shion and I forgot about our birthday while you were in the hospital the first week. Actually, everyone did."

"I'm sorry.." I told her. "Well, what if I say happy birthday to you right now? And I'll even give you a little present that you'll remember the most?"

"Really Keiichi?" She asked me in the most sweetest voice I've heard from her. "That's very.. Uhh.. Sweet. Of you."

"Well, right now I'll say happy birthday to Mion and Shion Sonozaki! Happy 17th birthday!" I said in a cheerful voice. "Now we're not the same age anymore!" I jokingly added. She giggled as I said that. It made me smile on the outside, and the inside too.

"Now what was that birthday present you were going to give me?" She asked me.

"Well close your eyes and you'll soon find out." I told her. She did what I told her and closed her eyes. But right now, I was stuck. I didn't know that we would go this far. I thought that she wouldn't bother to close her eyes. Right now, I was stuck because she might be thinking that I was going to give her a kiss. I was in an awkward moment, seeing her leaning over me, closing her eyes, and I'm just sitting down, sweat coming down from my forehead.

'_Just spit on her'_ Was the first thought that came to my mind. I shrugged by that idea, knowing that would be rude, so instead of spitting, on her, I gave her a light kiss on the cheek for two seconds, then turned around to look at the window. I turned around and saw her blush much more.

"Keiichi… You know that you're dating my sister.." She told me in a worried voice. She stopped blushing.

"What?"

"Keiichi… Don't cheat on my sister.. Please.." She pleaded.

"Wait… Did you think that kiss meant-"

"Keiichi, I do like you…. And that's the truth. But I don't want you to break my sister's heart. She'd be crushed if she knew what we did.."

"Wait.. Mion, calm down.." I told her as she backed away from me.

"That was just an innocent kiss.." I told her. She calmed down and sat on my bed, staring right past me.

"Is that true, Keiichi. _Just_ an innocent kiss?" She hissed. I grumbled and looked at her confused. I've never heard her hiss at me before, and the only one who would hiss at me was Shion.

"Sh-sh-shion?" I blurted out. Damn, I was supposed to say that in my thoughts. Keiichi, you idiot. You weren't supposed to blurt it out.

"Yes, Keiichi." She said sweetly. "Mion couldn't visit the hospital today, so I decided to do both. Really, did you ever think that Mii-chan would say that?" She said teasingly. I frowned because she really had me fooled that time.

"But, she really does have feelings for you.." She added as she sat next to my bed, holding my face close to hers.

"But tell me Kei-chan, was that really an innocent kiss?" I gasped at that question. I didn't know what to say. It was an innocent kiss, but she would call me a liar.

"It was Shion, I swear." I told her solemnly. She glared at me and her eyes widened. I was prepared for her to say liar, but then her expression changed, and she looked so sweetly at me again. She took off the ponytail, and gently touched my face with one of her soft fingers.

"Kei-chan, I believe you.. You know, that seemed like a kiss a family relative would give, and that's why I believe you." She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair. She was practically on top of me. I tried to move, but I was stuck in this uncomfortable position.

"Wait.. Where's Mion?" I asked her. She sighed and got off of me. I bet that I was a mood killer a second ago.

"She's at the prison where Kenji- I mean Kano is." She said in a monotone voice. "She said that she still loves him too.." "After he practically **raped **her.." Her voice turned from sweet, to monotone, then to angry.

"Uhh.. Raped?" I questioned her. She nodded.

"Yes, raped. She said that she didn't want him to go far, she said she tried to struggle away." She stuttered as she said that. She stiffened.

"But I-" Was the last thing I said. Because both Shion and I heard pebbles being thrown at the window. And when we both turned our heads at the window, both of us were shocked.

"Rena?" We both said in a shocked voice. She was smiling at us, and waving at us as we looked at her in shocked.

"So this is what Rika was talking about.." Shion asked me.

"She told you too?" I asked her.

"Yes.." She stared at me with a worried look on her face. "Kei-chan, what are we going to do now? Rika said that she'll kill us.. What if she already killed-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled at her. "Rika can't die... Not right now.. She said that Rena would tie us up at school and burn it to the ground.. With all of us in it.."

"What if she was wrong?" She asked me, her voice crackling. I tried to say something, but the words I tried to say couldn't come out of my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As I saw Shion and Keiichi looking at me, I giggled and kept waving at them. I already knew what I was going to do. I already had everything planned. Everything was in place. Satoshi-kun was helping me and it was a good thing he had the same feelings that I had too. I lashed an evil smile on my face as they stood in horror seeing that I was back in Hinamizawa. I had one more pebble in my hand and threw it at the window again. In my left hand, I had my hatchet. The one that I found in the junkyard with Keiichi-kun.

I was going to use it for something else. I checked my watch and saw that it was time for when Satoshi would come to the school. I waved goodbye to them and ran towards the school. No, I didn't have my bike with me, so I just ran all the way here. From Onigafuchi to Hinamizawa. It was surely tiring, and I'm lucky that no one saw me. I felt as if I was invisible to anyone. I fitted in like a background. To almost everyone around me now. As I got to the school, I saw Satoshi standing nearby the shed waiting for me.

"Satoshi-kun!" I yelled at him. He turned his head around and saw me.

"R-r-rena-chan!" He yelled as he ran up to me. "I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes. Where were you while I waited?"

"Oh, I just went out strolling. I knew that Keiichi would be in the hospital with Shion, just like what Mion told me." I gave him an evil smile and he grinned back.

"How did you find Mion again?" He asked me. I shrugged, I was annoyed about how he didn't know.

"Of course the jail cell where Takano is, is at Onigafuchi!" I said in an annoyed voice. He turned his head away, probably from feeling like a fool for not knowing how I knew.

"Oh, I see. Well how did you get the information from Mion?" He asked me. He was like a child. So many questions being asked, and I had to answer it all by myself. He was older than me, but he seemed so pure-minded. I sighed and looked at his hands. He already had the matchsticks prepared, with the lighter in his pockets.

"I'll leave that to your imagination, Satoshi." I said happily. "In the meantime, do you know where Satoko and Rika are?"

"I…."

"Satoshi…You don't think that what I'm doing is wrong, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well… Yes. I do think that it's wrong. I mean, they're our friends. Why would we do this?" He asked me. My eyes widened and I became furious.

"That's not the point!" I yelled at him, waving my hatchet around. "They hurt me, Satoshi. I had no where to go to…" I came closer to him, my face almost touching his. "You were the only one who helped me.." He backed away, looking at the sky. It began to snow again. There were little snowflakes that were flowing slowly above us.

"But Rena, what did Satoko ever do to you?" An awkward amount of silence came in between us.

"Nothing. Just nothing. It's only Keiichi's, Mion, and Shion's fault. That's it."

"Also, why do you want Rika too?"

"No reason…" I told him.

"Well, even though I think that it's wrong what we're doing, but I feel the same way.. About all three of them.." He said quietly. Snow fell gently on his hair and on mine as we stood there quietly.

"We better get started.." He said, raising his hand with the matchstick and the lighter.

"Wait.. Satoshi.." I said, grabbing his arm tightly before he could go.

"What is it, Rena-chan?"

"Let's not do this today.." I told him. But I did want to do it today. I didn't want him to hurt as I plotted my revenge, so I decided to do this solo.

"Then when Rena? You've been planning this for over two months.."

"How do you know?"

"I hear you.. Talking to yourself in your room.. About this.. You leave crumpled paper on the floor sometimes, I read what you write.. I'm just so.. Curious about why you would want to do this.. And I think that Mion and Shion are learning from their mistakes."

"Shion's dating Keiichi." I blurted out.

"I… know that.." He said tightening his fists. "When we go here to Hinamizawa, just to check up on our friends.. I see them together.. Most of the time.. And it hurts me.."

"Satoshi.. Do you feel, jealous?" I said, a smile forming on my face. He looked up on me, seeing that there were snowflakes covering my hair.

"I do…."

"Well I do too.." I said, going closer to him. "See, we're much alike. We feel the same way most of the time.. We're practically alike.. It's like our minds are linked."

"Huh? What do you mean, Rena-chan?" He asked me. I giggled again and patted him on the back.

"I'm jealous of Shion, while you're jealous of Keiichi." I told him.

"It's not that I'm jealous.." He said, turning his head away.

"Yes you are." I said in a serious voice. He looked back at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that you are.. I know you're lying. Keiichi used to turn his head away too when he lied."

"Rena, you always talk about Keiichi." He said angrily, clenching his fists. "Even if we're alone, you somehow, reference about him, why?" He asked me.

"I don't always talk about him.." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, not always. But most of the time you do.." He said in a soft voice.

"Let's go home.." I told him and walked away from the school. He followed me and dropped the lighter and the matches. I still had my hatchet in my hand and put it over my shoulders as I kept on walking. It really did seem as if I just fitted perfectly in the background while people walked. They didn't notice that it was I, Rena Ryuugu who was passing them by as I walked. Satoshi, on the other hand, walked another path and hid from the others, knowing that he wasn't a background type. I sighed and passed citizens from Okinomiya, and no one knew. I still had that job at Angel Mort, and they didn't know that I was missing from Hinamizawa.

As I got in front of Satoshi's house, I tapped one of my feet as I waited for him. A minute later, he appeared from behind and ran up to me.

"I can't believe no one from Okinomiya knows the story.. About you.." He sighed as he opened the door to his house with his key.

"I know.." I told him with a stern voice.

Once it was night time, all I could think about was my revenge. I kept hitting my cleaver at the floor, which made a dent on my floor. Satoshi-kun said that he went to go and get things from the grocery and said that he would come home quickly, so I was all alone in his house

"Keiichi-kun.." I said angrily to myself, still hitting my cleaver at the floor, making much more dents. I twisted the cleaver, digging it on the wooden floor. Satoshi was right, I had to do my revenge this month. I have been planning my revenge for two months and if I stop that would just ruin the whole point. I know that Satoshi wouldn't want to help me. He still had his feelings for Shion, even though if he knew that she was dating Keiichi. Just thinking about that made me much more angrier, up to the point where I just slapped myself to stop myself from making more dents.

"I should probably stop." I told myself, dropping the cleaver. "I don't want to anger Satoshi-kun.."

I climbed on my bed, thinking what to do. I knew that I should probably call Keiichi-kun, just because. And that's what I did. There was a phone close to the lamp and I dialed Keiichi's number. As I waited, I tapped my fingers on my right leg.

"Hello?" Keiichi answered on the phone. "Wh-wh-who is this?"

"Keiichi-kun.. It's me." I said in a soft, calm voice. I heard him gasp and there was nothing but complete silence for a few seconds after I spoke. I smiled and waited until he spoke again.

"R-r-rena…" he said softly.

"Don't be surprised to know that I would call.." I told him in a calm voice. "I mean, I bet that you've missed me ever since I left." I giggled quietly after I spoke.

"Why would I miss you!" He stuttered as he spoke with a loud and daring voice. "I saw that hatchet with you! You were going to kill me and Shion!"

"Don't be silly.." I told him as I twiddled with my fingers. "Besides.. I was going to use that for _other _purposes.."

"What do you mean by _other_?" He asked me in a scared voice. I laughed maniacally after he asked me and hung up. I still giggled a little. I felt all queasy inside. It's been a long while since I've talked to Keiichi-kun. A very long while. I smiled as I got on top of my bed, and rested my head on the soft pillow.

"That phone call was _very_ useless.." A deep voice told me as I was about to fall asleep. My eyes widened. I was afraid. I didn't even know who that was.

"Wh-who's there?" I yelled as I looked around the whole room, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Ha! You will never find me.. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" The deep, mysterious voice said as it laughed. It seemed as if the voice was right in front of me. I could feel cold air being blown right in front of my face, but I didn't know where the source of it was.

"Satoshi-kun! If this is you playing a trick, then stop it!" I yelled, but no one was answering. It was weird. Satoshi would always answer me. I guess that he wasn't home yet. Suddenly, I heard the voice laughing again, and then I saw red eyes appear in front of me. Crimson red eyes.

"Don't be afraid.." The voice said sweetly, changing to a calm voice, that sounded almost like a young girl's voice. "Do you not remember me?"

"Are you a ghost?" I asked the red eyes that hovered around my head. It giggled and went in front of my face again.

"I am a shadow.. I have followed you everywhere. I know who you are, and why you came back to Hinamizawa.. Does that give you a hint?" It laughed in a deep voice again. I could imagine it smiling at me, even though it had no mouth. And that's when it hit me. It was Oyashiro-sama.

"Oyashiro-sama?" I asked the voice.

"Yes. It is I, Oyashiro-sama." It told me. Suddenly, the eyes formed into the shape of Keiichi-kun.

"Do you feel, comfortable?" He asked me with Keiichi's voice now. "I am now in a form of one of your friends.. I don't want to scare you as I need to tell you something.. **Important**.

"He's not my friend…" I told Oyashiro. "But I _am_ comfortable with you looking like that.." He giggled, coming closer to me. I could still feel the cold breaths he panted over my face as he smiled at me. The only difference about him looking like Keiichi was that he still had those red crimson eyes.

"Now I need you to do me a favor, Ryuuguu-san.." He said coldly. "And if you don't do what I say, I'll _**kill **_you." He told me with a smile. My body shivered with fright and backed away from him, my back hitting the wall.

"What is it, Oyashiro-sama?" I asked him as he fiddled with his hair.

"Your plans have been ruined." He said in a stern cold voice. "Furude-san knows about your plans.."

"How do you know?"

"Do you dare ask how a god would know this?" He asked me angrily, still sounding like Keiichi.

"No, sir.." I said quietly. He giggled and smiled again, looking right past me as if he was staring at the wall.

"Well I have a plan.. I plan that will sure be accomplished if you follow my instructions carefully. And as I said, I'll kill you if you don't listen to what I say."

"Then tell me now!" I yelled at him. Suddenly, the lights from the lamp turned on, and the light bulb started to shake.

"Hehehe.. Get some rest this night. I'll tell you tomorrow." He said as he transformed back into those red eyes. He floated around me again and closed his red crimson eyes.

"Don't tell Houjo-san about this.. And I don't need to tell you what your fate is if you do.. Because I've said it enough." He said with a laugh before disappearing into thin air. The light turned off again after he disappeared, leaving me all alone again.

Oyashiro-sama was the reason why I came back to Hinamizawa after my little incident. He helped me make friends with Mion and the others. But it was my choice to leave Hinamizawa, but I knew that was wrong. And that is why Oyashiro came to me this night. He said that he will kill me if I don't follow his orders, and so I will do as I was told. But he said he will tell me tomorrow. He would tell me what I should do. He says Rika already knows my plans. I know that it's wrong to question a god, but I'm just so… curious how he knows. But I guess a god knows everything.

"Oyashiro-sama is my friend." I yawned before I went to sleep. "He _will help me.. He will.." _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After Rena called, I was just scared. First I see her outside of the hospital, and then the call. I couldn't sleep. The worst part of that happening was that I was all alone. Shion went home after the hospital incident. And I was worried about Mion and Rika. What if Rena killed Mion and Rika already? The whole night, I just watched TV in the living room, trying to relax.

"Ah… Keiichi.. Calm down.." I told myself as I watched TV. I couldn't help being paranoid about Rena. Any time now, she might have already killed someone. I decided to call the Sonozaki-household just to check up on Shion. As I was waiting for my call to be connected with Shion's phone, I saw that instead of snow, it was raining already. When I got out of the hospital, I felt scared thinking that Rena must have been watching me. But my parents were with me. But right now it's much worse. My parents went to Tokyo for a business trip, and left me alone. I never told them about Rena, which makes me want to label myself "The Biggest Idiot in the World".

"Keiichi?" Shion said in a worried voice over the phone. "Is Mion with you?"

"Uhh no… Why?" I asked her. "Didn't she come back?"

"No!" She yelled at me. "She hasn't come back ever since." My eyes widened from surprise.

"Mion's… Not home?" I asked her.

"Yes. Keiichi, my mother and my grandmother have called the police, but they said that when they went into the jail cell, they couldn't find Mion. And they even asked Kano some questions too, but they said that Kano said that Mion left after her visit."

"Rena." I said angrily. I bet that it was her. I know that it was her who did it.

"What?" She asked me.

"Rena did it.. I think she killed…. Mion.." I said angrily. Tears were filling up my eyes, but I didn't cry.. My best friend. I know that Rena did this. She always wanted her revenge. And I remember that she called Mion and Shion bitches.

"Dammit, Keiichi! Don't say that!" She yelled at me. I clenched my right hand into a fist and slammed it on the table that was close to the couch, making a mark.

"You always think negative! That's always you!" She yelled at me.

"I'm not thinking negative! You saw Rena with me! Didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did! But why do you always blame Rena! What if she didn't? And maybe Mion just got lost!" She said with an angry voice.

"Mion could never get lost.." I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Yes she can.. Just because she **looks** brave and courageous doesn't mean anything.." She said softly.

"What do you mean, look?"

"That's all an act.. She's pretty weak on the inside. She cried when she found out that we started dating. That's the only reason why she dated Kenji."

"That's not-"

"Keiichi.. It is.." She said in a sweet voice. I got so angry that I hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. I screamed loud for no reason and kicked the table.

"Dammit Shion… I never think negative." I said to myself as I turned off the TV. I wiped the tears off and stomped all the way to my room, I pushed the door away as I came in, and just landed flat on the floor, not bothering to stand up and sleep on my bed.

The next day, I woke up feeling cold. I shivered and opened my eyes slowly, seeing that it was snowing hard and that fog was covering my bedroom window. I wiped the fog off of the window and peered through it, seeing that the grounds of Hinamizawa was covered with snow. It snowed much more this year than last year. I saw that the sky was also grey, but I didn't really care how to sky looked when it was winter.

As I got outside, my body felt warm inside my black jacket, while my hands felt warm inside my matching colored, medium-sized gloves. School was closed in the winter as usual, and what I would usually do was hang out with my friends, having snowball fights.

Suddenly, I felt a snowball hit my back. I wiped the ice off of my jacket and turned around. It was Satoko and Rika-chan.

"Keiichi-san!" Satoko yelled at me as she waved hi. Rika was preparing another snowball and gave it to Satoko. Satoko looked fierce as she was about to throw the snowball at me, but it was easily to dodge, since I was used to her traps and tricks. But most of the time, I would let her traps get me.

"Aww… This is the first time you actually avoided one of my traps." She said sadly. Rika said her usual 'nipa', even though if everyone knew that she was older than she looks.

"Hey, have you seen Mion?" I asked them. They both looked at each other then at me.

"That's what Shion asked us too.. Is something wrong?" Rika asked me.

"Yeah, it seems like Mion's gone missing. Ever since she visited Kano.." I said in a worried look.

"We'll sure to find Mion, Keiichi. I promise." Rika said as she patted my head. That made me feel a _**little **_better, but not that much.

"Rika…" I said to her quietly. "I have to tell you something important.. About Rena." Her eyes widened and pulled me over to the tree as Satoko built a snowman by herself.

"What about Rena?" She said in a cold voice. I leaned against the tree and sighed.

"I saw her.. Yesterday with Shion.. And then she called me.. When it was about eleven.." I stuttered. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at me angrily.

"She was also holding that cleaver she found at the junkyard." I added.

"I bet that yesterday was the day she was going to kill us all.. Keiichi, be careful." She told me as if she was ordering me around.

"But she didn't.. Like you said that in your vision, she would kill us someday.. And I thought yesterday was the day too.."

"No.. I can't believe that my vision was wrong.." She said as she scolded herself. "I thought that it was.. Probably, that might have been a dream and I mistook it as a vision?"

"But.. You said-"

"I'm sorry for making a mistake Keiichi." She said in her child-like voice and patted my head again. Then, she ran off to Satoko and helped her finish her snowman. I sighed and started to walk to Shion's house, passing by Rena's house as I walked. I saw her dad sitting all alone in his house, drinking a cup of coffee, but I didn't want to bother him about Rena. As I sighed, I could see my breath, and I tried to run past right it, feeling the coldness in the air. My shoes were covered with ice, and my fingers froze a little. I put them inside the pockets in my jacket, and I started to feel warm again. As I got to Shion's house, I walked quickly, almost slipping on some ice that covered the walkway in front of her house. I knocked on the door, peering through the windows to see if she was there, and she was. She smiled at me and opened the door, giving me a warm hug as she only stood in her pajamas and slippers in the cold air.

"Kei-chan, I miss Mii-chan so much.." She said, digging her head under my shoulders as I stood in that spot. "I'm also sorry for yelling at you last night.. I'm just so worried.."

"It's okay.. And don't worry, I bet that they'll find her in no time.." I said, trying to comfort her by hugging her tightly, making her warm.

"We should go inside, I don't want you to get sick.." I told her as I hugged her. She nodded and led me inside where I saw her grandmother talking with her mother and Kasai.

"I'm telling you! She could be anywhere at Onigafuchi!" I heard her grandmother yell at her mother. "That girl is always causing trouble for this family! I'm having regrets of placing her back as the head of the family!"

"Calm down, mother.." Shion's mother said to her mother as she stood by Kasai. "I'm sure Mion is just checking out the town, trying to find new friends.."

"Why are you thinking so positive when you know that we're in a negative situation right now!" Her grandmother yelled at her own daughter.

'_Reminds me of what Shion said.. Except the exact opposite..'_ I thought as I stood with her. Shion looked at me and told me to go with her to her bedroom, where we won't here her family yell at each other. Her room seemed decent, and I saw that half of the room was split. One seemed all tomboyish, which is definitely Mion's, and the other room seemed girly, definitely Shion's.

"I know that this room might seem.. Awkward to you.." She said sheepishly as she sat on her bed.

"What do you mean by awkward?" I asked her.

"By how it looks. I mean, Mii-chan and I split it up into two.. One side looks… Bleh, while my side looks all pretty.." She said jokingly.

"I hope we find her soon." She said quietly. I went up to her and hugged her again, taking off my hot jacket.

"I hope so too." I told her. Suddenly, we both heard sirens from outside of their house. We both looked out the window and saw an ambulance parking in front of the house.

"Mii-chan!" Shion gasped as she ran out of the room. I followed and saw that Kasai and the others were outside of the house too, looking at the ambulance. I was outside too, without my jacket, and I felt cold. Suddenly, a man came out of the ambulance and was talking to Ms. Sonozaki.

"Ms. Sonozaki.." The man said with a voice like Dr. Irie's, but he wasn't Irie at all. "We have your daughter inside this ambulance.." He said, looking straight at Shion.

"Is she alright!" Shion asked him, almost crying. He looked down at the snow covered ground and then looked up at her again. I felt cold, but I didn't care. I felt a little warm, hearing that Mion was here again.

"Mild injury. A few bruises.. Some on the head. Mostly on the torso.. But don't worry, she'll be fine by Saturday." He said, smiling. But Ms. Sonozaki, Shion, her grandma, and Kasai didn't smile at all. The man erased that smile from his face and talked silently with Ms. Sonozaki.

"Oh, I'm glad that Mii-chan's alright, but I feel so worried sick about her!" She said with a happy then soft voice.

"See, I told you that they'll find her in no time." I said to her, still feeling a little cold.

"Can we see her… Now?" I asked the man. He nodded and told me to come inside the ambulance. He opened the back door and I saw Mion. She had a few bruises on her arm, but I could notice the ones on her head.

"Mion.." I said as I walked next to her as she lay on the cot. She was opening and closing her eyes. I noticed that she had a black eye.

"Keiichi-kun.." She said to me and tried putting her hands in my face. "Is that you?"

"Of course Mion.." I said, letting her soft, but cold hands touch my face. "I've been so worried.. Shion and I have been so worried." I said, almost crying too. But I didn't and my face turned angry. "Did Kano do this to you!" I said angrily. She closed her eyes slowly and then looked at me again.

"No.. It was.. Someone else.." She said in a quiet voice. I've never heard her be so quiet before.

"Who? Do you know?" I said, touching her face to with my fingers. She shivered and tried to smile, but didn't.

"Yes.. It looked like Satoshi.." She groaned. My eyes widened. I remember that when I was in the hospital, it said that Satoshi.

And Rena.

It said that they were spotted. Here in Hinamizawa.

But, Mion was at Onigafuchi.

"Satoshi?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly before having a bad cough.

"Yes.. Please don't tell Shion about this.. She will get angry.. I know that she will." She said in a raspy voice.

"Okay kid, you can visit your friend at the hospital, right now she needs to get a checkup. Needs to recover.." The man said in an annoyed voice. Before I left the ambulance, I think that I've done something stupid. I kissed Mion on the lips quickly before leaving the ambulance. She seemed.. So shocked. I seemed shocked too. That came out of the blue. Of what I just did. Something inside me just wanted to do that. But I don't know what. But I was lucky enough to not get caught by Shion, who was talking to Kasai.

As the ambulance left, we all went inside the house, and the elder Sonozaki's talked to Kasai about Mion, while I was at Shion's room with her.

"I'm so glad that Mion was found.." She said excitedly as she drank some tea.

"Uhhh.. Me too.." I said sheepishly and drank some of the tea she gave me.

"Kei-chan, did Mion tell you anything? About how she got injured?" She said coldly as she drank her tea.

"No." I said, looking at her straight in the eye. I had to lie to her. Mion said I couldn't tell. And I didn't want to break that promise. I remember before, any time we mention Satoshi, she would just go.. Berserk.

"Is that so?" She said in an eerie voice as she drank some more of her hot tea.

"Uh huh.." I said softly as I drank some more of my tea too.

"Okay then Keiichi-kun. I believe you." She said in a happy tone. "I mean, our relationship is not to tell lies to each other, am I right? And so I'll believe anything you say.." She gave me a wink for no reason.

'_Wait… So does that mean all you told me.. Was a lie?'_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to say that to her, but I had a feeling she lied to me about some things.

"Shion, have you lied to me? Ever since we started dating?" I asked her, placing the cup of tea gently on the carpet floor.

"Nope. Not at all.." She said, with a still eerie voice. "But I know that you have.." She gave me a disturbing smile, which made my eyes widen even more.

"Like how?" I asked her, sweat started to drop from my forehead.

"Like now. You said that she didn't say anything about how she got injured. But I know that you're lying. I know if you're lying or not Keiichi-kun. Ever since I met you." She said as she smiled. "So tell me, what did Mion tell you?"

"Why so interested, it's not like you're her?" I said in a cold voice. She raised her eyebrows at me and crawled closer to me, touching my face with her fingers, as what Mion did.

"Keiichi. Just tell me. It's not like it's going to hurt anybody around here." She joked. But there was nothing to joke about.

'_If I do tell you.. You'll go all crazy on me just because I said the name "Satoshi".' _I thought.

"Mion said I couldn't tell you.." I said in a calm voice, but sweat was still dropping from my forehead. "I promised her that I couldn't tell you.. Because you would get angry.."

"Can you give me a hint then? I'm great at solving puzzles…" She told me with that creepy smile of hers.

"Well, I'm not great at giving hints. I'll just give it away.." I told her, shutting my eyes as I looked away. "It would be too easy to solve, even for someone who isn't great at solving puzzles…"

"Well then, I'll just have to ask Mii-chan myself." She said in a sweet voice again, patting my head. She walked towards her cup of tea and started to drink again, giving me a few looks as we drank together.

"So if it's only a few bruises, I guess she might be in the hospital for maybe just two days, and she'll recover here at your house." I told her as I finished drinking my tea.

"You maybe right.." She said in a suspicious voice. "Let's go visit her tomorrow.." She said as she took my cup and her cup to the kitchen. As she did, I lay my head on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling. It's strange how there's been so many injuries. Ever since Rena disappeared. Could Kano have been helping Rena? No, he didn't seem like the one to be friends with such a nice girl.

"Hey Kei-chan, my mother said that Kasai could bring us to the hospital this night." She said happily. "And then I could ask her what she told you.." She said quietly. I sat up and looked at her with a suspicious look. Why did she want to know so badly? Well, I guess I'd have to find out by myself. Kasai came into the room and looked at both of us.

"You guys ready?" He asked in a tough voice. We both nodded our heads as I got my jacket and gloves , while Shion got her jacket and gloves too. Then we both followed him into his limousine. As Shion and I went inside, I looked around the inside of the car and saw that it was big. I've never been inside a limousine before and it felt weird to even be inside one.

"So, is this the first time you've been inside a limo?" She asked me. I nodded and looked out the window. I heard her sigh and came closer to me.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting 'all suspicious', but I want to know what Mii-chan told you." She said in a sad voice, I turned my head back and saw that her eyes were sparkling. She was trying to make me spill it out.

"She said you'd get angry if I told you.." I told her again. "She said that if I did tell you, you'd get **very** angry.. It's probably best if she told you instead.." I told her. She sighed and came crawling to the other window, resting her head on her hands which were on the side of the window as Kasai drove to the hospital. We were quiet the whole time as he drove. As we got to the hospital, I was about to open my door, but Kasai opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car, he gave me a slight grin as he closed the car door. As we were walking to the hospital, Shion pulled my hand and ran inside the hospital, still pulling me.

"Where's Mii-chan!" She yelled as people were waiting in the waiting room. Dr. Irie was there and walked up to Shion.

"The same room where Keiichi was in.." He whispered into her ear.

"Thank you.." She whispered and pulled me around in the hallway, as if I was a small child.

"Hey, why are you pulling my hand!" I yelled at her. She giggled as she did and opened the door to my room, and saw Mion looking out of the window.

"Kei-chan!" She yelled and got out of her bed, she still had that black eye, and she walked funny as she came up to me.

"Mii-chan! I've been so worried!" Shion yelled to her sister and hugged her. Mion smiled and looked at me, but not with a happy look.

"C-can I talk to Kei-chan by myself.. For right now?" She asked Shion. Shion looked back at me, and then Mion with a sad look.

"Oh, alright…" She said in a suspicious voice. "But I need to talk to you.. About something too.." She said, darting her eyes at Mion and I as she left the room. As she closed the door, I heard her footsteps fading away as she walked away from the room. Mion cleared her throat and I turned my head around, looking at her.

"Keiichi.. I need to ask you something.." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Anything, Mion.." I said and came closer to her as she sat on her bed. "Why did you… Kiss me?"

"I-"

"You're dating Shion.. Not me… And, this will hurt her.." She told me. She wasn't acting like herself. This was like the joke Shion pulled on me, except, this **was** actually Mion.

"Mion.. That was just a… An innocent kiss.." I sighed.

"Really.. And nothing else?" She asked me, her eyes glaring right at my eyes.

"Of course.. Like a friendly kiss.. Because, we're just.. Friends.." I gulped.

"Okay then." She told me with a smile. "Can you tell Shion to come in?" she said in a soft voice. This was the day I've heard her be so.. Quiet. It seemed so unusual.

"Okay…" I said and went out of the room. Shion was talking to Dr. Irie as I walked up to her.

"Are you guys done talking?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

As we came into the room, Mion was just staring out the window again, until I knocked on her door.

"Oh.. Shion." She said in a cold voice. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about.. What you told Keiichi while you were in the ambulance.." Shion said coldly too. "Who **hurt **you? I'm just wondering… Kei-chan said that you think that I'll get angry if you guys tell me who it was.."

"You will.." Mion told her. I was just standing in between them, and decided to walk away from this conversation that seemed to turn into an argument.

"Kei-chan. Stay." They both ordered me as I almost left the room.

"Why won't you tell me, Mii-chan? We're sisters.. We tell each other mostly everything.." She said in a sad voice.

"Kei-chan knows that you'll get angry too if we say who it was.. We know you will.."

"I've tried asking him to give me hints, but he won't." She said and angrily glared at me. Mion sighed and stared at her sister again.

"Okay, are you sure you want me to tell you?" She asked her sister calmly, who was already clenching her fists.

"Of course."

"Do you promise not to get angry… If I tell you the person's name?"

"Yes." She said coldly. Mion sighed again and looked at me.

"Okay.." She said quietly as she sat on her bed. "It's Satoshi.."

"No." Shion said quietly, but angrily. "No, no, no, no, no!" She yelled at Mion, who seemed scared of her own sister.

"It's the truth Shion!" She yelled at her.

"Satoshi wouldn't do that. It must've been someone else!" Shion yelled at her sister.

"I know. I saw him. I swear that it was him, Shion." Mion said in a calm voice.

"That's a lie!" Shion yelled. Mion's eyes widened and looked angrily at her sister.

"Shion. You promised that you wouldn't get angry." Mion said sternly, not facing her own sister. Suddenly, Shion's rage stopped.

"I'm sorry, Mion.." She said softly. "It's just…. I can't believe you…. Satoshi wouldn't.."

"But he did, Shion.." Mion said in a cold voice. "I'm sorry if you don't-" Before she could say anything, Shion left the room.

"Kei-chan…" She sighed. "Do you think she believes me? You know that I'm telling her the truth, right?"

"Of course Mion.. This is a serious situation.. I guess that she's in shock that Satoshi would ever do that.."

"And it's also been a long while since we've really talked about Satoshi.." I added. As I looked at Mion, she looked a little lightheaded.

"Mion, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just feel… dizzy.." She told me, sounding a little nauseous.

"You should probably get some sleep.." I said as I walked out of the door. "Hope you feel better by tomorrow…" I told her as I waved goodbye. As I walked out of her room, I saw Shion standing in the corner of the hallway. She was just staring at the wall.

"Shion?" I said as I came closer to her. I put my hand on her right shoulder and it seemed as if she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Satoshi-kun wouldn't do that.." She repeated. "He just… Wouldn't.."

"I'm sorry, Shion.." I said to her, trying to calm her down from crying.

"It's not your fault Kei-chan.. Even though if it's true.. I can't believe that he would do that.." She sniffed. I tried to turn her around, but she wouldn't bother to do so. But suddenly, she turned around and landed her body next to mine, letting my arms wrap around her frail looking body.

"Please tell Mion.. I'm sorry." She whispered into my ear. "I'm too embarrassed to tell her that.."

"No.. If you tell Mion that by yourself, she'll forgive you easily.. Besides, she might think that I lied and just wanted her to forgive you easily.." I told her. She smiled and pulled my hand again, out to the waiting room where Kasai was.

"Let's go." He said in a commanding voice.

As we got into the car, Shion fell asleep easily, her head lying on my lap. I smiled and decided to close my eyes too. I felt a little tired too. I stroked her hair as she was asleep, feeling the softness of it. I then fell asleep five minutes later, hearing myself snore a little.

I felt the car stop, so I opened my eyes quickly, and saw that Shion was still sleeping.

"Wake up.." I told her and shook her a little. I heard her grunt and woke up, seeing that I was smiling at her.

"Can you carry me? All the way to my room?" She said sleepily, trying to smile as she yawned. I nodded and let her arms wrap around my neck as I got out of the car, and let her legs wrap around my waist, letting her sleep while I carried her all the way to her room. Her mother didn't mind, and neither her grandmother. As I got to Shion's room., I laid her soft head on her pillow, and saw that was fast asleep already. I decided to leave, waving goodbye to her family. Kasai suggested that he should drive me home since it was snowing harder.

It was a short drive to get to my house. I waved goodbye at him as he left, then went inside, feeling hot inside my jacket. I threw the jacket on the floor and went to sleep on the couch.

The next day, I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked at the windows and saw that it was snowing hard. I wonder how this person who was knocking on the door even got to my house while facing the harsh snow. I looked out the peephole of my door and saw that it was Rena. I backed away from the door. I felt shocked. Why Rena? Why today? Did she..

No. She couldn't have.

"Keiichi-kun, open up." She said with a sweet voice. "Don't worry.. I don't have any weapons with me.." My eyes widened as I stood by the couch. I kept quiet, hoping that she'll leave. To my surprise, she started to kick the door, throwing a raging fit.

"Keiichi-kun! You better open the god-damn door right now!" She yelled at me, still kicking the door. I heard the wood from the door scraping as she kicked it. Has she gone crazy? I bet so. I tried to talk to her, but no words came out of my mouth.

I was surprised. Because she actually kicked the door open. And I knew that she lied. She had her hatchet in her hands the whole time.

"Finally caught you Keiichi-kun.." She said happily with a creepy smile. She was still wearing that white dress, with her hat. It seemed as if her hair was messed up.

"You're finally mine!" She yelled as the snow went inside the house. "I finally have you! All to myself!" She started to laugh crazily and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Now I can be the only girl you can see.. Not Mion. Not Shion. Not any of those idiots!" She screamed. She lifted up her hatchet and smiled at my reflection at the hatchet.

"Rena!" I yelled at her as I still stood close to the couch. "Stop it! Stop it now! You know you're doing something wrong! Very wrong! You'll regret it!" I yelled at her. She just smiled at me, snowflakes covering the back of her head.

"Keiichi-kun.. You said that you didn't love me.." She said quietly and shook her boots from getting too much snow. "You said that you didn't. Love. Me. That's the reason why I left." She said and came closer to me as I stood frozen, touching her cold hands on my face, tracing my lips with her cold fingers.

"But when I left, Satoshi-kun was the one who helped me. With most of my problems." She told me as she still traced my lips. "That's when I fell in love with him…" She started to cry, forcefully pulling one of my arms to hug her while her other hand held her hatchet.

"He taught me how to come here.. Without getting caught.." She continued. "And one day, as we were coming here, we saw you with Shion.. Then the next day, I saw you with Mion.." She said with a smile as she cried.

"So I have to ask you a question…." She said as she looked up at me, staring at my eyes. "If you could only save one of them, who could it be? Just one.." My eyes widened, and tried to pull my right arm out from her clutches. What did she mean when she asked me that?

"Wh-wh-why?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Because…" She said with an eerie smile. "The other, will _get __**killed**_." She giggled. I pushed her away from me, and I saw her grunt, looking at me with a furious look on my face.

"What did you do with them!" I yelled at her.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed. "You're really funny, Keiichi-kun.." She said with a smile.

"What did you do, god dammit!"

"It felt as if we were fighting for your feelings.. And fighting for you, is pretty much like a competition. And you're the trophy.."

"What did you do with them!" I yelled at her again.

"I had to _eliminate_ the competition.." She smiled at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled at her again.

"Hehehe.. I won't tell you.." She said as she came closer to me again.

Suddenly, as I tried to push her away from me again, she hit me with the blunt side of her hatchet, knocking me out. The last thing I heard was her giggling, and I felt her pulling my feet, out of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Ugh… Where am I?" I wondered as I opened my eyes slowly. I tried to move my arms and feet, but they wouldn't bother to move. I raised my head and looked around, and saw that I was strapped. In some kind of device. Pretty much like a torture device. I tried to raise my arms up, but it still wouldn't work. The straps were tightened, and so there was practically no way out. I looked around again and saw Mion and Shion sitting on chairs with straps on their arms and feet. My eyes widened, I was glad to see that they were still alive. I guess that Rena knocked all of us out. It seemed as if we were in a torture room, seeing all of the torture devices and whatnots, but how the hell did Rena get in here in the first place?

"Mion!" I yelled, trying to wake her up. "Mion!" I yelled again. I heard her whimpering and opening her eyes, with Shion following too. She looked up and saw me, her eyes widening too.

"Kei-chan!" She yelled as she tried to move her arms too, but it wouldn't budge either. "H-how did we even get here? The last thing I remember was being knocked out by-"

"By Rena?" I asked her. She nodded. Shion looked at me too and smiled.

"She said that you were dead.." She said in a worried voice.

"She did?" I asked her. She nodded sadly. "She told me this question, and I don't even know how to answer it.." I told them.

"What is it, Kei-chan?" They both asked me. I sighed and closed my eyes as I told them.

"She said that if I could only save one of you, who would it be?" I told them sadly. "Because the other.. Would get killed.." The two twins looked at each other, then at me.

"Was she.. Serious?" Mion asked me.

"Yes.. It seemed as if she was.." I told her.

"Who would you save?" Shion asked me, with a serious look on her face.

"I-"

Suddenly, one of the doors opened, with Rena opening it. It looked like the entrance to this torture room because I could see the outside, and it was still snowing. She had that eerie smile on her face, and looked at all of us.

"I see that all of you idiots are awake now.." She said in a creepy voice. "Who wants to be killed first?" She asked us.

"No!" Mion pleaded her. "Please stop, Rena! What have we done to deserve this?" She asked her. Rena just gave out a giggle and walked closer to Mion, holding the hatchet closely to the scared twin's face.

"You stole Keiichi-kun from me.." She whispered into Mion's ear. "Both of you. You stole Keiichi-kun from me!" She yelled and raised her hatchet high up in the air as if she was going to hit Mion with it.

"STOP IT!" Shion yelled at Rena. Rena raised an eyebrow and lowered her hatchet, looking at Shion furiously.

"And why should I?" Rena asked her, holding the hatchet closely to her neck.

"Rena! Stop it! Stop it now!" I yelled at her.

"Keiichi-kun, stay out of this!" She yelled at me. Suddenly, the door opened again and for the first time, I saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun! What are you doing here?" Rena yelled at him, pointing the tip of the hatchet close to his face.

"You have to stop this!" He yelled at her, holding a different metal baseball bat. "Mion, I'm _**very**_ sorry about what I did to you… Rena told me to do it.." He said, with a frown on his face. Rena looked angry as she stood there, glaring at Satoshi. He then pushed her away really hard, making her fall to the ground. She had a shocked look on her face as he started to un-strap Mion and Shion from their chairs. After he was done, he un-strapped the straps on my hands and feet.

"Mion!" I yelled and hugged her as I saw that she was much more injured. She tried to smile as I wiped off the dry blood that was on her head.

"Satoshi!" Shion yelled and hugged him. As we all finished hugging each other, we all heard Rena starting to laugh crazily again.

"You **all** are pathetic.." She said softly, glaring at all of us with her blue eyes. She started to back away,, opening the door and giggling again. Satoshi stood up, pointing the bat at Rena.

"Stop it! Stop it now! What you're doing is wrong! And besides.. I've called the police already.." Satoshi yelled at her. I've always thought that Satoshi would be introverted. Not like this. But I guess this is what he's like when he's protecting his friends. And mostly Shion.

"Is that so? Well, you still can't get out.." She said as she was slipping herself out of the door.

"And what's the reason why we still can't get out?" Satoshi said as he gritted his teeth, anger in his eyes. She giggled one more time as she fully opened the door, and stared at the back door. We all turned around and saw what she was looking at.

'Damn.. I.. Never saw that coming..' I thought as we all saw the sleeping gas activate. Rena giggled one more time as she left us getting knocked out again. Why was I so stupid? We all could have pushed her away and run out of the place. Why did we just stand there?

As we stood there, I saw all of them falling asleep from the sleeping gas, and I started to feel dizzy too. I dropped down on my knees, coughing, as if the gas was poisonous gas, and suddenly, I just fell. I was still half awake, and saw that Mion was too.

"Mion.." I said in a raspy voice as I tried to reach her hand with my hand.

"Keiichi.." She said too, coughing as she tried to reach out her hand to hold mine.

But it was too late.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Satoshi's POV: The day before:**

As I got out of the store, holding my new metal baseball bat, I smiled and looked at my reflection that shimmered through it. It was a cloudy day but snowy day, and a terrible day too. Rena and I seemed to have a fight, and I lied to her and said that I would get groceries. But instead of buying food, I bought a new baseball bat. But, I promised myself that I would be buying food after one thing that I need to do, just to make her happy. It was night time, and I had to do what was done. Rena said that Mion was still at the jail cell. I hoped that she didn't hurt Mion. I felt bad about what I was going to do, but what's done was done.

The jail was easy to find, since Rena and I would visit it, just to spy on Takano and what she was doing. As I walked over to the jail, feeling a little cold, I spotted a girl with green hair, her hair tied up to a ponytail.

"Mion." I said under my breath and smiled. I crawled silently, hiding under the bushes, as if I was spying on Mion as she left the jail. I bet that she was cold. Seeing her only wearing that usual yellow t-shirt she would wear with those light blue jeans. She seemed to be limping, holding her right arm. Did Rena hurt her? I wondered why she never wore her jacket. It was a light jacket… But still.

I prepared my bat, feeling sweat coming down my forehead, even though if it was snowing. I saw her shiver as I spied through the roots of the bushes.

'_When should I attack?'_ I thought. _'Should I time myself?'_

Damn. I was in **so **much pressure. I had to do this. For Rena. But in my heart, I feel so… Horrible for doing this. Stupid for doing this. I had to help my friend, but this was a very bad deed to do. I sighed, seeing my breath in the cold, cold air. And gripped on my bat tightly. I rummaged through the bushes, slowly and quietly, not trying to make a sound, and kept my eyes on Mion. Suddenly, I saw her stop.

"Who's there?" She said, looking around the street, the only light around was the street light, which had a bad light bulb. It always went on. Then off. Then on. I shook my head, feeling adrenaline rush through my whole body. It was time to attack. She seemed to start walking again, and so I jumped out of the bushes, not making any sound. I still felt the sweat come down my forehead as I tip-toed quietly towards Mion, holding the bat over my head. Was I supposed to kill her? Or should I just injure her? What the hell did Rena want me to do? If Satoko saw me right now, she would be afraid. She wouldn't bother to call me her "nii-nii" anymore. On the other hand, I spy on her, and see her calling that damn Maebara kid her "nii-nii" now.

'_This is for Rena..'_ I repeatedly thought as I steadied my bat over her head as she walked slowly. It seemed odd that she didn't even see my shadow. But, I am like a shadow. I remember that when I used to live in Hinamizawa. I was always the outcast. I couldn't even make a strike when we played baseball. I've always wanted too. I watched the other play together, having their clubs while I sat alone at class. But just thinking about that made me angry. I felt raged fuel around me, and so as I steadied my bat, preparing it on her head, she turned around, shocked.

"Satoshi?" She asked me, shaking from the cold. She flinched as she saw the bat over her head.

"No.. No.." She murmured, backing away from me. Tripping over the snow. "Satoshi! Please!" She pleaded. I didn't care right now. This was for Rena.

"THIS IS FOR RENA!" I yelled as I closed my eyes, slamming the bat on her. I felt as if I did hit something. I heard her cries of pain after I hit her soft face. I opened my eyes and saw her face bleeding. I felt as if I wasn't myself anymore. I spat on the snow, seeing my saliva freeze easily and kicked her face, making a black eye. She pleaded as I kicked her face, making her bleed.

'_Stop!" _I thought to myself as I hit her body with my bat really hard, hearing her cry again.

"Why, Satoshi! Why?" She cried as I saw blood dripping from her head. As I said, I didn't care and hit her some more, swinging the bat from her head to her torso, seeing her twitch every time I hit her. She pleaded, giving her arms out as I slammed the bat some more on her body. It's like as if she was fragile. I remember back in Hinamizawa, she used to be very strong. Very courageous. But as I see her now, she seemed like Shion. Fragile. Weak.

"THIS IS FOR RENA!" I yelled at her again. I saw her eyes widened as I hit her with my bat one last time. Her head dropped on the sidewalk, which was covered with snow.

"Why, Satoshi?" She asked me again. She sniffled as she cried.

Now I felt bad. I dropped my bat on the sidewalk, hearing the echoing sound of it dropping. Hearing the metal drop on the sidewalk.

"I…" was the only thing I said to her before running away, grabbing the bat before I left. As I ran, I saw her lying on the sidewalk, still crying. She tried to reach out her arms out on the sky, but she dropped them both. My eyes were filling up with tears. Tears of sadness.. But I felt something else. Those tears of sadness, were also filled with tears of joy. Tears of joy that I finally let out all of my anger. All of the anger that was filled up inside me. With Satoko, always clinging on to me, and Shion, for betraying me. I finally let it all out. But, I let it all out on the wrong person.

"That was for Rena, right?" I asked myself as I stopped running, gripping on the bat tightly. I looked at the bat, seeing blood stains cover some parts of it.

"Have I committed assault?" I yelled at myself, still holding the bat in front of me. Blood. Red blood. It covered most of the baseball bat.

"Murder?" I asked myself. I looked back and saw that I was too far from seeing Mion. I hurt her, dammit! How could I have done that? Such blasphemy! This was the thing I wanted to do for Rena? To make up for her? Why? How? What made me want to hurt Mion so much?

"Aaghh.. Satoshi! How could you! You hurt someone that you cared for! Someone who was your friend!" I yelled at myself, slapping myself hard until I had a red mark on my face. I could feel the sting and the pain that I gave to myself. I stood there. All alone in the snow. Wondering why I've done that.

"I've got to get the groceries for Rena now. She must be starving." I told myself and held the bat on my right shoulder as I walked in the ghost-town like Onigafuchi. It was only like this at night. People would usually be asleep now.

As I got to the store, I saw that some people were still awake buying groceries. I would feel embarrassed if I was the only one. I had to get the thought about what I did off of my mind. It would traumatize me too much if I kept on thinking about it.

"So now let's see.. Rena wants…" I said to myself as I got some random food out of the counters and placed it in a basket. Food that looked like what Rena wanted. I didn't care about myself, as long as Rena was happy, I'm happy.

'_But what you've done was wrong. Even if it was, __**for **__Rena.'_ One of my thoughts said to me.

"Ugh.." I groaned as I took some more random things from the counter. It was a good thing that I had my wallet with me. Lucky that I didn't drop it after that little incident that happened. After I was done, I placed my basket on the check out counter, where the lady checked all of my food.

"$19.86." She said with a smile. I smiled back and checked my wallet, checking if I had enough money. And so I did. I gave her the money and she smiled back, giving me all of the food in just one big plastic bag.

As I walked home, seeing that most of the homes that were in my neighborhood had their lights off, Rena must have turned the lights off in our house too. I looked and saw that the lights were all turned off. I smiled but as I started walking towards the house, I heard Rena. She was talking to herself.

Again.

Like usual. She would always do that. It disturbs me about why she would talk to herself. Everyday. I tell her to stop doing that, but she won't. One day, I heard her talking to "Oyashiro-sama". But, I thought she got over this. I know that before back in Hinamizawa, we related to that, but now, I'm all relaxed (until today) and stuff, but she's still believing that Oyashiro would ever do that.

I turned back, looking at the street. I waited out the door until I heard her stop talking to herself. It was until ten minutes later she stopped talking to herself. I sighed and opened the door with my key, still holding the plastic bag with the food inside. As I placed all of the food in the counters and refrigerator, I tip-toed quietly into her room, just to check if she was talking to herself still. But she wasn't. She was sound asleep quietly, snoring a little too. She looked so cute when she was calm, but when angry, she didn't seem like the Rena that people knew. She was actually the only one that I talked too back in Hinamizawa, other than Satoko. Shion, who dressed up as Mion would try and talk to me, but I avoided her. Until she actually told me that she was Shion, and not Mion. So it was Shion, Satoko, and Rena who were my only friends back then. But I had more friends here. Rena would always say that I'm practically a leader here, but she would relate me to Maebara-san.

"Goodnight.." I said quietly as I closed her door. I got into my room, taking off my jacket and changing into my sleeping clothes.

It was time for me to sleep too. But I couldn't. Dammit, remembering what I did just an hour ago makes me depressed. It makes me even wonder why I would do that for Rena.

'_Why? Because you're __**too **__loyal to her. You want her to like you. For what you do for her. And you know that it's wrong, but still you do it.'_

"I wish this had never happened." I said as I slid down softly on the floor, my shirt sliding up on the wall. I crossed my arms, resting my head on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Rena's POV: Two hours after:**

"We finally did it, Oyashiro-sama! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I saw his form appearing in front of me as I stood out the hallway.

"I told you that this plan of mine would work." He said to me calmly as he took the shape of Keiichi again. I saw him smiling. Smiling about what I've accomplished.

We were out in the hallway of the school. I've tied up all of those pathetic idiots together in the classroom. They could never escape now. With the help of Oyashiro-sama, he helped me create the perfect bomb. Oyashiro-sama had created the best plan of all. He discarded my plan of knocking out Satoko and Rika, saying that was a foolish thing to do. And Satoshi **did** call the police. That stupid fucker. They've been yelling at me. Saying that I'm keeping my friends hostage. No, they weren't my friends. They were my enemies. Satoshi was my enemy now. Keiichi-kun and the others were my enemies ever since.

"What shall we do now? Torture them?" I asked Oyahsiro-sama as he stood next to me.

"Anything you want, Rena-chan." He said with a devilish smile. I smiled back and went inside the room, seeing that the sleeping gas was wearing off for them. I heard their yawns as I stood in the middle of the classroom. All of the desks were stacked against the walls, where the windows were, so that the police couldn't see what I was doing. There was one thing that was disturbing me.

My neck.. It was just so itchy. Just very itchy. I've tried not to scratch it, but I just. Couldn't. Help it.

"Oyashiro-sama." I asked him as he appeared next tome. "Why is my neck? So… Itchy?" I asked him as I scratched my neck faster and harder with my long fingernails, feeling the pain of scratching it. It felt so good, yet it hurt when I did.

"Maybe you've touched a poison ivy leaf?" He told me. I didn't dare to question him, knowing that I'll be killed by him.

"Yes, I guess so." I said as I kept scratching much more. He disappeared once all of them were all awake.

"Ahh…. I see that all of you are awake now. Again." I said with a smile before laughing as hard as I could, my stomach aching from laughing.

"Rena, you're crazy." Keiichi yelled at me as he struggled to get out of the ropes. He was tied to all of them, with the bomb next to where they were. There were also some explosive barrels around the room, just in case. They were all activated with my remote.

"Don't struggle.. Or else.." I giggled, holding the activation remote of the bomb, way up high. Mion and Shion's eyes widened, looking as if they were going to plead me not to kill them all.

"Rena! You'll kill us all! Even yourself!" Mion yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm not going to be inside here once all of you **die**." I told them all, laughing again. I went out of the room, out to the hallway, seeing Oyashiro-sama appear again, and he was still in the form of Keiichi.

"You really like Keiichi's body, don't you Oyashiro-sama?" I joked around with him, but he seemed to be unimpressed. I know, I have a dry sense of humor. No one really laughs at my jokes that much. They only fake it. I don't even know how you can impress a god with jokes.

"I see.." He said, rubbing his chin.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I asked him, twirling around the hallway happily.

"Rena.." He said with a sigh. "Should I tell you the truth?"

"The truth about what?" I asked Oyashiro-sama. He glared at me. I think that he was going to tell me something horrible.

"About what!" I yelled at him. He darted his eyes at me again, gritting his teeth.

"I am." He started to say, before sighing again. "Only an illusion… Made by you.." he told me. He looked away from me, looking out the window.

"Liar." I told him. I tried to push him, but he dodged me easily.

"But it's true.." He said. "You're just delusional, Rena." He told me. My eyes widened with anger, trying to hit him, but it wouldn't work.

"Just. Delusional." He said and let me hit him. He closed his eyes for a second and looked at me..

"What? So all this time? When we were working together? To make this plan? This was all me.." I asked him, tears filling up my eyes. I started to cry feeling him fading away.

"Yes." He said, looking like a ghost. "This was just all you. I am not your friend. More than just an illusion made by you. Like an _imaginary friend." I started to cry and dropped down on my knees._

"_No.. You're.. You're just lying to me… Oyashiro-sama is lying to Rena.."_

"I AM ONLY A DELUSION TO YOU!" He yelled at me. His red eyes were wide.

"But no! How could I have made this plan all by myself! I couldn't have thought of this by myself!" I yelled at him. My neck.. Damn. My neck. It was just so itchy!

"Dammit!" I yelled as I scratched my neck again, seeing him fade. I tried to pounce on him, but I fell and hit my shoulders on the hard wooden floor.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" I yelled as I cried loudly. I hit my fists at the floor, feeling blood coming out of my hands as I scraped it on the floor. I went into the bathroom and washed my face. As I did, I saw that my neck. It as all red. As I looked at the mirror, checking my neck, I saw the most shocking thing.

Maggots. They started to come out of my neck. I felt them spewing out of my neck from holes. Blood started to come out of my neck, mixed with maggots. Oh god the maggots! They came out of little holes, spewing out of me. I scratched myself so hard, feeling the maggots crawl on my hands. I screamed, scratching my hands, then my wrists. My wrists started to turn so itchy, and I saw that maggots were coming out too.

"SO! ITCHY!" I yelled and ran into the hallway, trying to find my hatchet. I ran around the hallway, trying to find it. And finally, I found it. I ran to it as quickly as I could and grabbed it.

"Now.. Rena won't be itchy anymore.." I said to myself, holding the tip of the hatchet close to my maggot infested wrists. I felt my veins pulsing fast as the tip of the hatchet came closer to my wrists. Then I stopped. I dropped the hatchet, and saw that the maggots. The blood. It was all fading away. I felt the blood on my neck fading away too, as if it was a-

"No! This is not an illusion!" I yelled again. I dropped down on my knees, starting to cry. "Why? Why am I cursed? With Oyashiro-sama's curse? Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself as tears came down my face. I stood up again, still feeling the pain in my neck, and checked my wrists again. I couldn't waste so much time. I heard Oishi yelling over a megaphone, telling me to release those bastards. No, I couldn't release them now. After what they did to me.

"They made me crazy.." I said to myself as I paced up and down the hallway. After calming down, I held the activator again, looking at the room and seeing Keiichi and the others still tied up. But they weren't struggling. I sighed, and saw that it was already night time. The moon. It was a full moon.

"Maybe that's why I'm being so moody.." I said to myself. "And Oyashiro-sama must be just playing a trick on me.. He's going to come back.. I know that." I giggled as I ran across the hallway.

I stopped, and saw my shadow, just standing there as I stood all alone. I fixed my hat and my tie, and looked out the window. I saw Rika and Satoko, with Oishi, looking worried,

"Oh don't be worried." I said as I looked out the window. "Those people who have ruined our lives will be dead soon.." I said. Suddenly, a tear came down my right eye. I felt sad. For some reason. But I felt angry too at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Rika's POV: **

As I stood outside the school with Satoko and Oishi and the police force, my heart pounded, hoping that they will survive. Suddenly, time paused and Hanyu appeared.

"Rika, what are we going to do? Rena is going to kill them all.." She said in a worried voice, doing her 'Hauau's'.

"Don't worry Hanyu." I told her calmly, looking at Satoko who was in a worried pose as time was frozen. "I know that Keiichi will save us all.."

"What if you're wrong!" She yelled at me, her eyes turning dark purple, like usual when she's angry. "What are we going to do? Start this world again?" That was the problem. If Keiichi dies, we have to start over and hope that we get this fate again.

"I haven't thought about that.. Yet." I told Hanyu. She looked angrier and went closer to me.

"I think that I can repeat this world.." Hanyu sighed. I looked up, having hope. "The ending fate at least.. The time when you were in the festival with Keiichi and the others, after all of you have defeated Takano.."

"Is that true, Hanyu?"

"Yes. I think that I can. Just **think**." She said.

"If you do, I promise you that I'll stop drinking wine, stop eating spicy things.. I only do that to keep you quiet.." I told her. She smiled.

"And can you let me go to Angel Mort with you and your friends?" She asked me.

"Yes.. Hanyu.." I told her. She giggled and unfroze time. We were all still looking at the school, and Rena just stood there, glaring at us. She was crying minutes before, and I don't know why. But as what Hanyu said, she was ready to kill Keiichi and the others.

"Don't make me lose hope on you, Keiichi.." I said to myself as Rena closed all of the curtains. And to my surprise, Hanyu froze time again.

"What!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with a worried look.

"Hauu…. Rika! Get in there! Save Keiichi! Save Mion and the others!" she yelled at me.

"What about Rena? Remember the last third world? She stabbed me after I attacked her!" I yelled at her.

"But it's the only way. Why don't you get Oisihi and Satoko to help you?"

"Oh yeah, and Rena would just kill herself.." I sarcastically said. She threw a fit and unfroze time again.

I guess that she was right. I mean, we had to do something.

"Satoko.." I whispered to her as she just stared at Rena.

"What is it, Rika?" She asked me.

"Let's sneak inside the school.. Maybe we can save your nii-nii and nee-nee.."

"But that's dangerous!" She yelled at me. Oishi turned around and looked at both of us.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked us with a suspicious voice.

"Nothing.." I told him. He grunted and looked up at the windows of the school again.

_'Well someone's gotta do something..'_ I thought to myself as I ran as quietly as I could from the police and Satoko, inside to the school. My heart pounded faster and faster, knowing that Rena didn't notice me. Sweat dropped down my forehead, and I held my breath from breathing to hard. I sighed a little and hid as Rena started walking down the hallway.

"They're all looking at me!" She yelled to herself as I saw the red and blue sirens reflection's flashing at the inside of the school. It was dark, which made it much more suspenseful. I held my breath the longest, knowing that Rena can find people easily by their breathing.

"Who's there!" She yelled as I still hid in the shadows. Damn. How could she find me that easily? Well, at least this death won't be as bad as the others. It was time for me to attack. Like before. I had to save them all. I had to save Keiichi and the others. My heart stopped as Rena caught me, her blue eyes glaring at my eyes. She smiled eerily and giggled.

"Oh, so I see that I have an intruder in my grounds.." She giggled and raised her hatchet.

"Would you ever want to kill me?" I asked her, my eyes widening. She lowered it and scoffed.

"Cut the cutie crap, Rika. We all know that you've lived for over a hundred years." She said coldly and came closer to me. She showed no signs of hurting me, and even dropped her hatchet.

"And since you've lived for over a hundred years.. You must have had a lot of deaths.." She said smiling. "And I guess that this death wouldn't be as worse as the others!" She said and took her hatchet quickly and tried hitting me, but I was too quick for her.

"Fate's going to be a lot worse on you, Rena!" I yelled at her with my adult voice. Her eyes widened, seeing that I was fast enough to dodge her.

"You're stupid!" She yelled at me, swinging the hatchet around. As she tried hitting me, I got to the classroom, seeing that Satoshi was already untying Keiichi, Mion, and Shion from the ropes.

"Rika!" Keiichi yelled. I smiled at him and started to run up to him, but before I could, Mion screamed.

"Watch out!" She yelled at me. I turned around and saw that Rena was about to hit me, but I dodged her again.

"Practically, this is an unfair advantage.." I teased her. She seemed to get much angrier and tried hitting me again, but instead, she hit one of the barrels.

"No!" I yelled as the back of the room started to go into flames. Keiichi and the others ran up to me, with Rena still standing close to the back.

"Rena! Please stop! You'll only hurt yourself!" Keiichi cried.

"Please stop it! You're going to kill us all!" Satoshi yelled at her. She gritted her teeth, her bangs on her face.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She yelled. I turned to Keiichi, who seemed to be worrying already_. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**Keiichi's POV:**

There were flames spreading around the room, I started to feel hot, because the fire was close to where Rika, Mion, Satoshi, Shion, and I were standing. Rena was laughing at us calling us 'pathetic'.

"Rena! Please stop!" I yelled at her, coughing at the same time because the smoke was going inside our noses.

"Why should I?" She yelled at us. "We're all gonna die anyways!" She laughed and started to cough too. Suddenly, Mion and Satoshi ran up to her and pounced on her.

"Rena! Do you know what you're doing?" Mion asked her as she was on top of her, crying. "You're hurting us. You're hurting your own friends. You're even hurting yourself if you keep saying that we're not your friends anymore.."

"But you guys aren't my friends! No! You hurt me! You did it on purpose!" Rena coughed as the fire was surrounding the three. Rika, Shion, and I were worried about Satoshi and Mion who were around the fire with Rena. Rena could've killed them, but she didn't.

"Rena! We didn't mean to hurt you…" Mion cried. Rena froze, and I saw tears on her eyes.

"Mii-chan…" She said softly as the fire was spreading much more. "I'm sorry…" she repeated. As Shion, Rika, and I were about to go up to Rena and the other two to save them, Rena pulled out the remote and looked at all of us, still crying. Mion and Satoshi tried to back away, but all three of them were trapped in the fire.

"Kei-chan!" Mion cried as the fire separated us. It was too late to get a fire-extinguisher since it was on the other side of the school.

"Satoshi-kun!" Shion cried as the fire separated them too. Rena still cried as she held the remote, hugging both Mion and Satoshi.

"Keiichi-kun.. I'm sorry for thinking that you did it on purpose.." She cried. My eyes widened.

"Get out of there now!" I yelled at her. But she didn't bother too as she held Mion and Satoshi tightly and closely to her.

"We can't Kei-chan! We can't!" Mion cried. Satoshi looked around and looked at Shion.

"Shion!" He cried and dropped down on his knees.

"Satoshi!" She cried as she tried to go through the fire, but Rika pulled her away. She tried to reach his hand, but she couldn't.

"The only we can get out of here.." Rena coughed as the smoke was about to fill her lungs. "Is to die.." My eyes widened, and objected her.

"No! You guys can get out! I know you can!" I yelled at them. Mion started to cough and I saw her trying to smile at me.

"Kei-chan.." She coughed with a raspy voice. "It is the only way.." I started to cry again, pleading her, telling her that there must be another way they can escape the fire.

"Get out of here. Now." Mion coldly ordered us. "I promise.. We'll see each other again, Kei-chan.." She said with a smile. Satoshi smiled at Shion, and she started to cry.

"Satoshi-kun!" She cried.

"I'm sorry.. Shion.. But as what Mion said, we will see each other.. Some day.." He said, crying. "Not today, not tomorrow, but one day. I promise you."

"Keiichi-kun.. Do you promise me.." Rena started to say, as she started to feel dizzy. "Do you promise Mion and I.. That you will both remember us.. Forever?"

"Don't say that.. Don't say that Rena!" I cried. They just both smiled at me.

"Get out of here! Now!" Satoshi yelled at us. Rika nodded and ran out of the school quickly, while it was Shion and I who were left.

"The bomb's about to explode! Go now! Or else both of you will die!" Rena cried.

"But I want to stay with Satoshi-kun!" Shion yelled. I just stood there, looking at both Mion and Rena who were crying. I saw that both of them mouthed 'I love you'.

"Go! Now!" Satoshi yelled at Shion and I. "You have to promise me to go! Before this bomb explodes! Promise that to me now! I swear, I will be happy!" He yelled at her. She started to cry again and looked at him. She sniffed and tried to put on a smile.

"I promise.." She sniffled and looked at me.

"Promise us that, Keiichi-kun.." Rena told me.

"Yes, Kei-chan.. You need to promise… *cough* Rena and I that.." Mion said. This was a hard choice. I wanted to die with the ones I loved, but I wanted to stay alive too.

"I will.." I promised both of them.

"The timer is in ten seconds already!" Rena yelled at us. "Go!" Shion and I both nodded. As we started to run out of the room, we saw that all three of them were hugging each other tightly. Suddenly, I saw that Rena, had the remote in her hands and pressed that button.

Damn. Rena. How could you? The last thing I saw was seeing Mion and Rena say "I love you" and I"'m sorry", just before I saw flames exploding while Shion and I were about to escape the school.

"Kei-chan!" "Keiichi-kun!" I heard before I saw flames surrounding Shion and I.

It felt as if Shion and I lived in a slow, slow world. Everything around us. It was just so slow. In the explosion, I saw Shion covering her eyes, mouthing the words "Satoshi-kun", and I saw that my mouth was moving too, but I didn't know what I even said. I saw the flames. Flames were sparkling around us as the explosion settled.

'_How am I still alive?'_ I thought to myself as Shion and I were close to the door, but as I turned my head, in this slow, slow world, the flames were already covering most of the school, and that the windows broke slowly, the glass breaking slowly too. Suddenly, the world went into it's normal speed again and I felt the burning pain the covered my skin. I closed my eyes as the pain spread into my arms. The last thing I saw was Shion's face, and fire all around us.

It was as if we were going to melt in this school filled with fire and flames. Pretty much as if I was in hell right now. I could feel my muscles, I think that I even saw my muscles as I felt a burning and painful sensation around me.

'_I'm going to die.. Aren't I?' _I thought before I saw a white flash coming towards me.


	19. Last Chapter

Chapter Nineteen

"Well, I guess this is goodbye forever, Keiichi-san.." Rika cried as she hugged me tightly, as if she was never going to let me go. It was four in the morning, my suitcase was already packed. My parents and I were going to move back to Tokyo. It's been two weeks after the incident. My body hasn't completely healed yet, and the doctor said I should get some rest while I'm back in Tokyo. At least I'll see some of my old friends again.

"Keiichi.. Please don't leave.. You're my only nii-nii now.." Satoko cried as she hugged me too. I crouched down and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Satoko.." I whispered into her ear, crying. She cried louder and held my hand tightly, saying that she'll never let go.

Shion and I broke up after we came out of the hospital. We were both heart broken, but every time we saw each other, the memory of the incident would just flood into our brains, giving us painful memories. The school wasn't rebuilt, and so all of the students had to go to the city school at Okinomiya. Shion went back to her old private school and moved back to her apartment, and even let Satoko and Rika stay with her at her apartment which was at Okinomiya. But she was thinking of moving to the city school, to be with Rika and Satoko.

"I guess that Shion, Satoko, and I are the only ones left.." Rika cried as she hugged me again. She sniffled and looked up at the sky.

"Keiichi.. Please promise us.." Satoko said and held my hand, gripping it tightly again. "That you'll always visit.. Please visit Hinamizawa every month.."

"I will.." I cried and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry that I have to move back to Tokyo.. But my parents want to.." I looked at her, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I guess we won't have club activities anymore either.." Rika sighed.

"Yeah, and all the tricks I've played on you.. Nii-nii.." Satoko said, wiping her tears away from her eyes. "Please remember all the good time we had.."

"I.." I cleared my throat. "I will." I hugged both of them, but as I did, I noticed Shion hiding behind one of the trees. She gasped as I spotted her, and came out of hiding.

"Kei.." She said softly as I came walking next to her.

"I promised that I'll visit Hinamizawa every month.." I told her as I hugged her. "And no matter how much it hurts when we see each other, we have to promise each other that we'll be strong every time we see each other.."

"Kei-chan.." She cried and hugged me back, holding me tightly like how Satoko hugged me. "Promise me that you'll always remember Mii-chan.. For me.. And her.."

"I promise that.." I said softly. "I also promise to remember Rena-chan too.." I told her. She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes.

"You will remember all of us, right Kei-chan?" I nodded my head and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you.." My heart hurt as I said that.

"It's just that-"

"I know Keiichi.." She said, as she held me tightly again.

"Keiichi! We have to get to our house before lunch!" My mom yelled at me. I looked at Shion, then at Satoko, and then at Rika. I wiped my tears away and waved goodbye at them. As I walked to my parent's car, I held my hand upon my chest, feeling my heart beating slowly. My heart hurt so much. I had such great friends here in Hinamizawa, but in Tokyo. None. Mion was the best friend I could ever have. Rena too. Everyone of them were my best friends. I started to cry again as I turned back, my heart aching.

"Wait! Keiichi!" They all yelled at me. Shion gave me her necklace. The necklace that she always wore. Ever since I met her. Or before long I met her.

"Please remember me by this.." She said, forcefully giving me her silver diamond necklace. It had real gray-blue jewels covering around it, and it sparkled in our eyes.

"But I can't.. It's yours.." I told her. She cried and gave it to me again.

"Please have it.. That way, you can always remember me.. And a part of Mion.." She told me.

"Mion wore that necklace when she switched places with me.. She said she loved it. She said that it reminded her so much of you.." She whispered into my ear, almost crying. I hugged her tightly, crying again.

"Thank you, Shion.." I told her. She backed away, since Rika wanted to give me something too.

"Please accept this bracelet I made you while you were in the hospital.." She said with a smile. As I was about to say thank you, she tugged on my shirt collar.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have saved you all.." She cried into my ear. I hugged her tightly too.

"It's fine.. As long all four of us survived.." I whispered to her softly, and calmly, trying not to cry again. And at last, it was Satoko's turn. She looked so frail, so fragile. She was still crying as she walked up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Nii-nii.." She cried. "You were just like my nii-nii.." She hugged me tighter than ever, crying much louder.

"I have nothing materialistic to give you.." She sniffled. "But I do have this picture that I have of both of us.." She said as she handed me a picture of both of us hugging each other. It had the words 'Please remember all of us..' in the back, and I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I remember back at Tokyo, people got made fun of. For just crying. But I was showing my true self. To my true friends.

"This is a copy.. I have another one that I keep in my room.." She told me. As we were both done crying, I looked at all of them. I looked at all of my friends. Just the ones who were left. I imagined as if Mion and Rena were standing right next to them, waving me a goodbye. Mion would just give me a pat on the back, and Rena would usually have that cute face of hers.

"Wait.." Rika said to all of us. "I have this camera.. Let's all have one last group photo before Keiichi-san leaves." She smiled at me and I held the camera, taking a photo of the last surviving of my friends. Just the four of us. But once I leave, it will only be the three of them.

"Keiichi-san.. Gives us your number, please." Rika said to me.

"Yeah! So we can call you!" Satoko said cheerfully. Shion just smiled.

"Call us anytime after school.." Shion told me. "I'm going to ask my parents if I can go to the city school, and not the private school. I regret doing that.."

"Or, we call you!" Rika said cheerfully in her childish voice.

"Hahaha… But I need to tell you the school schedule first." I told them happily. This was the last of our happy times.

"Gives us your address too. So maybe we can visit you at Tokyo!" Satoko smiled.

"Keiichi! Come on!" My mom yelled at me. I looked at all of my friends for the last time, and hugged them all. We all felt warm inside, seeing that this was the last day that I'll be here in Hinamizawa. But I didn't need to worry, at least I would come and visit them every month. Besides, it would probably take a week to get here by car, and so I didn't need to worry.

"Well.. I guess that this is goodbye.." I told them as I waved goodbye. We all stopped crying now. I held the things that would let me remember my best friends forever. As I got into my parents' car, they were still waving at me, and I yelled bye to them. In my heart, it's saying that I love them. Love them like sisters. I've been with them for over two years now. But the ones who I really love were Mion, Rena, and Shion. Mion, she was the best friend I could ever have. Rena was cute and funny, another best friend that I could ever have. And Shion. We've been through a tough time, but we worked it out in the end. They were all the best friends that I could ever have. All of them. Mion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, and Shion were all my best friends. True friends.

***I don't know if I should make a real last chapter to this or not. Maybe there should be alternate endings to this?***


	20. Alternate Ending: Good Version

***Since this is the good version for the alternate ending, maybe I should make a bad one?***

Alternate Ending

As the flames spewed pass by me, I saw a ghost like form appearing in front of me. Time stopped. I looked around and saw Shion still covering her eyes from the fire, and the flames froze. I had the chance to stand up, even if my feet were standing on the fire, I didn't feel that burning sensation anymore, nor the pain. I must be dreaming. Or dead.

"Keiichi Maebara." The voice said in a cold voice. The ghost like form looked like a young girl with purple hair. She wore a traditional kimono.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked her. "And why did everything just.. Stop?"

"I am Hanyuu." She said in a brave voice. "Actually, I am also Oyashiro-sama, as what the villagers call me. I have the power to stop time and rewrite what has happened."

"Oyashiro?" I said in surprise. She nodded her head.

"Am I dead?" I asked her. She frowned and looked around.

"No, you are not dead.." She told me. "I am here to save you. From this horrible fate."

"Fate.." I muttered under my breath. "Am I going to die once you unfreeze time?"

"No, you will not. Only severe burns."

"What about Mion, Rena, and Satoshi?"

"Sadly, they will die.." She said in a sad voice. My eyes widened. I don't want any of them to die.

"And Shion?"

"No, she'll survive like you will…" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I don't want any of them to die." I cried. "Please, can you do something about what's happening? What's happening in this fate?" I asked her.

"As what I told you, I can reverse time.." Her eyes turned dim and turned dark purple.

"So, you can change what happened? From the beginning? The time before Rena ran away?"

"Even better.. I can help you save all of them right now. Only if you trust me." She said in a calm voice and reached out her hand to me.

"But, what if I fail?"

"Don't say that. Now come with me to the time before _this _happened."

"Meaning?"

"Five minutes before the explosion."

As I grabbed her hand, I felt pretty light. Everything around us was fading into white light. Suddenly, I saw everything reversing. From the explosion of the barrels, up to the part when Rena had the remote.

"Now go!" Hanyuu told me. Suddenly, time unfroze and it was up to me to save all of them.

"No, Rena!" Shion yelled at her. I looked around and saw that it was time for me to save all of them. Now.

"Rena! Please.. Don't do this.." I cried. She looked up at me, she was still crying. I needed to do something. Something to save them all.

I clenched my fists and ran past the fire, getting inside the fire ring with Satoshi, Mion, and Rena.

"Grab my hands." I yelled at Mion and Rena. "Satoshi, get past the fire." I ordered him.

"But, what if I can't?" He asked me. I grew angry and yelled at him again.

"Go! Now!" I yelled at him. He did as what I told him, and past by the fire, covering his eyes. There were some burnt marks on his t-shirt, and his pants were a little burnt too.

"S-satoshi!" Shion yelled happily.

"Get out of here now!" I yelled at the two. They nodded their heads and ran out of the room. I hope they do well.

"Come one!" I yelled at the two girls. As I pulled them out of the fire, and saw them close their eyes. Suddenly, I felt one of them tugging me back.

"Rena!" Mion yelled. Rena was just right behind us who were tugging us.

"I can't go out there.." She said in a monotone voice. "After what I did.. They'll kill me.. Send me to where Takano is.."

"No they won't!" I yelled at her. Tears were forming inside her eyes again, and I heard her cry.

"Promise me, this was all just a big mistake.. They'll forgive you.." I told her. She tried to smile and nodded her head.

"Okay Keiichi, I believe you." She smiled. As we got out of the fire, all of us started to cough from the fire and smoke.

"Let's go now!" I yelled at them. As we got out of the door, I felt.. Free. The police were amazed from what I did

Even if what Rena did made all of us go through this, I still saved them. And thanks to Hanyuu, that's how I saved them. If she didn't save me, Mion, Rena, and Satoshi would have died.

Suddenly, we all heard a rumbling sound coming from the school

"Evacuate out of the area now!" A police cop yelled at all of us. All of us ran far away from the school, catching up with Satoshi, Saotko, Shion, and Rika.

"Keiichi!" They all yelled happily and ran up to me.

"You saved us!" Shion said as she hugged me.

"Keiichi, what you did was amazing." Rika said in her adult voice.

I looked over them and it seemed as if the police weren't going to arrest Rena at all. Which was good. I wouldn't want that to happen to her. No, not at all.

We all heard the rumbling sounds from the school again, even if we were far away from the school.

"It's gonna blow!" A cop said. Suddenly, the whole school. It just… Burst into flames. Pieces of debris falling all around us, and flames spewing out again.

Suddenly, Rika tugged on my shirt and frowned.

"Come with me." She mouthed. I nodded my head as she led me farther away from the school, and everyone else.

"How did you do that?" She asked me. "I felt.. Something strange.."

"Should I really tell you?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said in a cold voice.

"It was a by a god.. Named Hanyu."

"Hanyu!" She asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes." I said in a stern voice.

"I should have known…" She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Keiichi, she helped us break fate the first time… You know, when we defeated _Takano_."

"She did!" Rika nodded her head and smiled at me.

As we talked, I saw Oishi coming up to us.

"Amazing!" He yelled in a surprised voice. "You saved them all! How'd you do it, Maebara-san?"

"I just had to talk her out of it.." I told him. "But please don't arrest Rena for this.. This was all just a big mistake.." He rubbed his chin and thought for awhile.

"Okay, only for your sake." He winked. I smiled and nodded as he went back with the other cops.

Rika and I caught up with our friends, seeing them looking at the destroyed school.

"What are we going to do now? Where are we going to school now?" Satoko asked us.

"They might rebuild it.." I said to her, giving her hope. She then looked at Satoshi, then at me.

"Now I have two nii-niis!" She yelled happily. Both Satoshi and I laughed as she pulled our arms and tugged as next to her.

I looked around and saw Rena just standing there by herself.

"Excuse me." I told Satoko as I walked towards Rena who was just by herself close to the trail that went to my house.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked sad as she stood silent.

"It's just… What I've done.." Rena said in a quiet voice. "To all of you.."

"What about it?" I asked her.

"You should hate me. I mean, I almost killed the ones you loved, I almost killed you, and I've turned crazy.."

"But it was all just a big mistake.." I said in a calm voice as I went closer to her and hugged her.

"You should.. Hate me.." She cried. I hugged her much tighter, trying to calm her down.

"But _I_ don't…" I whispered to her. She turned around and tried to smile as she hugged me back. I actually felt happy at this point.

It's been a week since the incident. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was sunny, even if it was snowing a little bit. Ever since the incident, I had to think about who I really loved. When we were in the hospital, bandages wrapped around our hands and legs, wherever we got injured from the fire, Rena apologized to me again, and said that she just wants to be friends again; best friends of course.

And it seemed that Shion really missed Satoshi. Seeing that she was hanging out with him and Satoko usually every day now. I don't think that she likes me anymore. And I've found out who I really like. The girl who was standing next to me right now who was smiling happily at me. Mion Sonozaki was the one who I really loved. But, I would have to talk to Shion about this. I wouldn't want to hurt her like I did with Rena. Or else this might happen again.

"Hey, Kei-chan." She said in a quiet voice.

"What is it, Mion?" I asked her, staring at her green eyes. She blushed a little, and stared right into my eyes too.

"You know, ever since this incident, it seems as if Shion remembered who she really liked.."

"Which is Satoshi…" I said in a sad voice. Even if we dated, I only thought of her as a sister to me, like before. I really liked Mion, and not her.

"Yeah.." Suddenly, we saw from far away, there was Shion with Satoshi and Satoko.

'_I love Mion… But I don't want to hurt her sister, Shion… What am I going to do?'_ I asked myself.

"Hey guys!" Shion yelled at us. We waved at her as all three of them ran up to us.

"Where's Rena?" Shion asked us. Mion and I both turned to each other and then them.

"We haven't seen her, but I think she's with Rika." I told her.

'_I have to tell her.. I have to tell her now!' _I thought again.

"Hey, Shion, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She blushed as I asked her that.

"Sure, Kei-chan…" She said sheepishly. As I grabbed her hand, going to a spot far away from the other three as possible, she looked embarrassed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kei-chan, anything.." She said in a stuttering voice. I saw her looking over me and waving at Satoshi, who seemed to be in a great mood.

"Do you like…. Satoshi again?"

"What!" She said in a surprised voice. "No… Not at all.."

"Shion, tell me the truth. It's okay if you do.." A minute passed by , and she hasn't replied.

"Okay, I do.." She said in an embarrassed voice, turning away from me. "It's because.. He was my first love… And I kept dreaming about that memory from another world.. Where I killed everyone, just for him.. Keiichi, I love him…. But please don't hate me.."

"I don't Shion.. I'm fine with it.." I said to her in a calm voice, hugging her. She looked at me with her eyes sparkling. "But will you get angry at me if I say that I love someone else too?"

"No, no I won't.." She said to me. "Let me guess, Mii-chan?"

"Yeah…" I said in a sad voice. I let go of her and kicked the snow a little bit.

"Kei-chan, it's okay." She said with a smile. "We've found out who we really love.. And when we were dating, I've always just thought of you as a brother, and not really someone who I loved.. No offense."

'_Wow.. She thought the same thing..'_ I thought.

"That's what I thought too! I've always thought that you're like a sister to me.. And not like a girlfriend.."

"Well, it's a good thing we told each other the truth.." She smiled.

"Friends?" I asked her. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Best friends of course." She giggled.

'_Well that was easy.. At least we're both on the same page._' As we both went back with Satoshi, Mion, and Satoko, I gave Mion a surprise hug. Satoshi and Satoko were surprised, while I saw Shion smiling.

"K-k-kei-chan!" She said in an embarrassed voice. I hugged her tighter, which made her blush.

"I love you.." I whispered into her ear. "You're the one who I really love. Not Shion. It's you.."

"K-k-kei-chan!" She stuttered. I saw her look over my shoulder and look at Shion. Then I saw her smile.

"I love you.. Too.." She whispered. She let go of me and smiled. "I really.. Do."

Now this wasn't the Mion I knew. She was blushing. I thought that she would go back to her old self after the incident, but no.

"Awww.. That's so cute! Mii-chan and Kei-chan are in love!" Shion said happily. Satoshi smiled at us and gave me a thumbs up, while Satoko was just standing there, surprised of what happened.

"Wait.. So this means that you guys are going to… Go out!" Satoko said in a disgusted voice. It seems as if she didn't like the idea of that.

"Nee-nee… Why did you break up with Keiichi-san?" Satoko whined. Satoshi looked at Satoko and patted her on the head, to her surprise.

"Because," Shion said with a smile as she walked up to Satoshi and hugged him. "I love Satoshi.."

"Eh?" Satoshi said in a surprised voice. "You… Love me?"

Shion looked at him with a sad face. "What? I've always thought that… You loved me back.."

Satoshi looked confused and turned to me and Mion. Then he turned to Satoko.

"_What is he doing!" _I thought as he looked confused. He then sighed and stared at Shion.

"Shion." He said in a cold voice. "I…. uhh…"

"Yes?" She said sweetly. I looked down and saw the snow melting already.

"Well this was fast." I said to myself.

"Huh? What went fast?" Mion asked me.

"The snow. It's melting already." She then hit me on the shoulder lightly, like what she would do before.

"Idiot.. I thought you meant _something else_."

"Uhh…." Satoshi said. It seemed like that was the only thing he could say. "I love you too… Shion.."

It didn't sound like he meant it.

"Well do you mean it, Satoshi! Do you!" I yelled at him. He looked back at me and stuck his tongue.

"I… Do mean it.." He said with a smile and hugged back Shion.

After that, we all went to Rika's house, where we saw Rika and Rena together. Today was great. It was like we were starting a new life. I'm dating the love of my life, Shion's dating the love of her life. Satoko has her older brother back, but still considers me as her older brother too. Rena's sane already and we're all friends again. And it seemed like Rika was happy. With this fate.

Thanks to Hanyuu, she helped me save my friends.

"Keiichi-kun!" Rena waved at me as she was inside Rika's house with her. She then ran outside and looked at Mion and I.

"Aww.. Are you guys dating now!" She asked us happily. I turned to Mion and then at Rena.

"Yeah!" I said happily. Rena started to blush.

"Aww… Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun look so cute together!"

It seems like Rena went back to her old self. The first day when she had to take those shots, she didn't like it at first. But now, she liked it.

Rika then walked out of her house and grunted.

"Ugh…. Enough with the love crap here!" Rika yelled at us. "Now come inside.."

As we all went inside, it looked like Rika fixed the place up.

"Is… Satoko still living with you?" I asked her. She nodded her head no sadly.

"No. She's living with Satoshi again. And now, Shion is moving in with them at their old house."

"Then, you're living alone here now!"

"No.." She said as she turned to Rena.

"Rena moved in." She smiled.

"It's true. I did move in with Rika-chan!" Rena said happily as she hugged Rika.

"What about your dad? Isn't he sad about this?" She then stopped hugging Rika and sighed.

"Yeah he is…. But I said that he can come visit anytime."

"Ugh… Yeah, it's okay if your dad moves in too.." Rika said sarcastically. Rena laughed and picked up Rika again.

"No thanks.. He said that it's fine if I move out."

"Aren't you sad too?" I asked her.

"Yeah.. A little.. But Rika's helping me go back to my old self again. And I'm lucky that Oiishi didn't arrest me."

"It is lucky.." I smiled.

As we all sat down at Rika's living room, talking about random topics, I saw that everyone was happy. It's like the incident had never happened.

"Keiichi Maebara." Hanyuu's voice said from behind. I looked behind me and saw her spirit. I was looking at my friends, who were still talking, and I don't even think they noticed her.

"Can they see you?" I whispered to her. She giggled.

"No they cannot. Only you and Rika can see me." She smiled. Again, she froze time.

"So… What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm always here. To protect Rika. And now, it seems that I have to protect you too."

"Why can't my other friends see you?" I asked her. "And why is Rika frozen too?"

"Because, it seems that you're in need of help too. I am like a guardian angel to both you and Rika. And if one of you die, I have to wait until the other dies too. And then I can start this world all over again."

"That's the reason why you came to help me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "And also, if I have never helped you, you would move back to Tokyo with your parents, go back to your old school, and forget about Hinamizawa. Forever. Even if you promised your remaining friends that you will visit Hinamizawa, and remember them forever."

"How do you know all this?" I asked her. Instead, she laughed at me.

"Are you kidding me?" She said in a sarcastic voice. "That was what happened before I ever helped you. You promised them all that you would come back and visit. You promised them that you would always remember them. All of them. Meaning Mion and Rena too, since they died in the last world since you didn't get to save them."

"But I'm not here to tell you the bad fate, I'm here to congratulate you."

"For saving them?" I asked her as I looked at my friends who still were frozen.

"Yes. If you haven't done that-"

"Yeah, I would forget about everyone and everything." I groaned.

"And also, your friends would have turned depressed. Shion would have gone back to her private school, since you haven't visited Hinamizawa at all for a year. Rika would have started to drink much more than before, since you haven't visited Hinamizawa at all. And Satoko, would have been driven to suicide-"

"Wait.. Rika drinks?"

"Yes." Hanyuu said in an annoyed voice. "As I was saying, Satoko would have been driven to suicide, because before you left in the other world, she said that you were her last 'nii-nii' and that she didn't want you to leave. You said that you would visit Hinamizawa everyday, like you promised the other two, and that you would call her everyday when you're in Tokyo. The other reason why she was driven to suicide was because Shion left her alone with a drinking-obsessed Rika, and that she was the only one left who was… 'sane'."

"Oh wow… That's.. That's terrible… Why would I want to forget about them! I promised them something, and I know that I would keep that promise."

"Ha! That's what you told them!" She said as she laughed. "But I remember watching you over Tokyo. You've made new friends, who seemed like them. Everyone in Tokyo forgot what you did before, that's why they all accepted you. You kept telling yourself to forget about them everyday. And finally, you've erased your memory about Hinamizawa and about your friends. Why? Because you told yourself that it hurts too much to remember them. And, you've thrown away the things that your friends gave you to remember them."

"Why would I do such a thing!" I yelled at her. "That doesn't sound like me at all! I don't… I don't believe you at all!"

"Hehehe… Well, do you want me to show you!" She yelled at me, her eyes widening. "It would be fun to show you.. Even _I_ am not acting like myself right now.. I've become much angrier ever since we started talking minutes ago. And when Rika talks with me, I don't act like this. Not one bit!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said in a calm voice. "But could you please show me? I just need to see it for myself."

The whole place faded to white again, and I saw memories of other people passing by. It looked like everything was in reverse.

"There it is.." She pointed.

Suddenly, we were in the memory. I saw myself in my old bedroom.

"Is that.. Me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. "But, he won't hear you.."

"Ugh… I just need to forget about them." I saw myself say that as he sat on the bed. "Forget about Hinamizawa! Forget about Rika. Forget about Satoko…. And definitely forget…. About.. Shion.."

"Why.. Am I saying that?" I said to myself. I then saw 'Keiichi' going through his drawers and grabbing a photo, a necklace, and a bracelet.

"I'll burn them!" 'Keiichi' said to himself. "Yeah, now I won't remember them at all! If I burn these things… The painful memories would go away!"

"You're making a big mistake!" I yelled at myself. But I knew that he couldn't hear me.

"Now, this is what would have happened." She said, her eyes glowing dark purple again.

"Take me back.." I told her softly. "I want to go back to the present. To where I was… with all my friends.. Seeing them all happy… Just take me back there. Now."

"Alright then.." She said happily.

As we got there, everything was still frozen.

"Thank you.. For showing me what would have happened if you didn't tell me to save them.." I told her and dropped down to my knees and bowed.

"You're very welcome. Now go back to your friends.." She said as she patted my head. "I think that I showed you enough.. For now.."

"Wait! For now!" I asked her. But suddenly, everything was unfrozen again, and that everyone else were still talking.

"So what are your New Year's resolutions, Kei-chan?" Mion asked me. I smiled at her and hugged her again.

"That I won't let anything bad happen to us… I'll protect all of you.." I said as I hugged her. She started to blush as I hugged her tighter again.

"Wow, Kei-chan.. You're feeling high-spirited right now.." Shion told me.

"I'm trying to change for the good." I told her.

As we all talked about our 'resolutions' for next year, I could still feel Hanyuu by my side, and Rika's side. I told Rika that I've seen Hanyuu too, and that she was to protect us both. Rika was glad by that, jokingly saying that I needed it.

"Hey Keiichi.." Satoshi said in a crackling voice. "What do you think would have happened if you _**didn't**_save us?"

"I bet it would have been terrible.." Rena said sadly. "Again, I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah, I don't think that I can't live without Mii-chan.." Shion frowned.

"I can't live, knowing that my nii-nii died.." Satoko frowned too. "But I know that I would have Keiichi-san as a nii-nii.."

"I think that Keiichi would have to move back to Tokyo, wouldn't you?" Rika said in her adult voice.

I knew that she knew about that. And I frowned at her.

"Yes I would. My parents would have said that this place is dangerous, and that we need to move back to Tokyo.." I said sheepishly.

"Kei-chan," Shion said in a sad voice. "Would you have promised to remember us if that did happen?"

"Promised to remember me and Mii-chan?" Rena asked me. They all gathered up on me, and I felt nervous. The other Keiichi wouldn't have, but I would.

"Yes." I said. "I would always remember you guys. You guys are my best friends.." I said happily. "And Satoshi, I don't really know you that well, but I want to be your best friend too!" I laughed.

"Of course!" He said happily. "Someone who saved me.. And Mion and Rena, is sure to be someone I would look up to."

And as we talked and talked, this was the time that I would never forget. From Hanyuu showing me a bad end in the other world, to everyone talking about what would have happened. Coincidence that they started to talk about that? I bet so.

Everything in Hinamizawa was normal again. No deaths, no problems with my friends. Not anything bad at all. Nothing bad happens here in Hinamizawa ever since. Not at all.

***Should I make the bad one? :P***


	21. Bad Alternative Ending: Keiichi's POV

**BAD ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

**KEIICHI'S POV:**

As we drove back to Tokyo, I couldn't help but cry a little as we drove through the countryside. As I looked at my reflection from the car's window, I could imagine Mion and Rena's reflection behind me. I saw them smile at me and I remembered all the good times we all had before any of the terrible things had happened. I sniffled and I tried to stop myself from crying, or else my parents would start to get worried.

"I've informed some of my old co-workers and friends that we're coming back!" Mom said gleefully. Has she forgotten what had happened that quickly? I gritted my teeth and wanted to lash out on mom, but I kept my cool and just listened as she talked to dad.

"Really, what did they say?" My dad responded in a happy tone. I don't know what they're so happy about. Would they be happy if they saw their friends die right in front of them, and leaving the only ones behind knowing that they've been scarred from the whole thing? I don't think so. I sighed and looked out the window again, knowing that it was just the three of them from the group left behind. I was mostly worried about Shion. Her sister and one true love were dead, and I, the only guy that was there still there for her after all that mess just left today right after getting out of the hospital.

What about Rika and Satoko? Sure they'd be living with Shion at Okinomiya, but she won't be there for them as much as before since they're going to separate schools. Satoko won't have her 'nee-nee' to protect her. I tried to calm myself down as tears started to form in my eyes again and looked at the presents the three gave me before I left. I reached out for Shion's necklace which was on the other side of the car seat, next to the bracelet and picture. As I held the silver-diamond necklace, I stared at it thinking about both of the twins. All of my thoughts went back and forth between Mion and Shion, but deep in my mind, I knew who I was really thinking of the most.

I smiled warmly at the thought of remembering the games we had, and all of the fun times we had together. I never got to properly say goodbye to Mion… And that kiss we had; it felt as if sparks were flying between us and that's when I knew that I really loved _her_. I never even got to give her a proper goodbye. As I held onto the necklace tightly with my left hand, I took Rika's bracelet next. Poor Rika-chan, it seemed like as if she was going to die knowing that two of her closest friends had died, and Satoshi, who everybody had seemed to miss.

"I promise that I'll visit them" I pledged myself as I put on Rika's purple hand-made bracelet. I noticed that Shion's necklace was kind of scratched up, as she wore it while we were at school the day when _they_ died. Finally, I got the picture Satoko gave to me. That's when I finally burst into tears. Both my parents quickly turned to look at me, and together they had sincere anxious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, Keiichi?" My mother asked me with a sad and worried look on her face. I turned to her angrily, but calmed myself down.

"You know what's wrong.." I said quietly between pauses of sniffling. She turned to look at my dad but said nothing else.

"Why are you guys so happy!" I yelled at them. The car came to a sudden stop as I said that, and I noticed that we were close to some city by now.

"We're just trying to forget _everything_ that's happened in that horrible town.." My dad said in a grim voice. My eyes widened, I was completely **outraged **that he could say such a thing.

"HORRIBLE!" I yelled at him as tears watered from my eyes. "_That _town was _**NOT**_ horrible! I'VE MADE THE BEST AND CLOSEST FRIENDS THERE AND TWO OF MY FRIENDS JUST DIED! TOKYO IS THE MOST HORRIBLE PLACE EVER! I DON'T GET WHY WE'RE GOING BACK. IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T FORCE ME, I'D STILL BE BACK IN HINAMIZAWA WITH THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE LEFT!"

Suddenly, they were just quiet for a moment. My dad started the car again and never said a word. Neither did my mom. An hour later, we were already at Tokyo in front of our old house. As I got out of the car, I took my things and never said a word to them. I saw that my old room was still the same as the day when we left. It was mostly an empty gray bedroom, other than that old mattress and desk. Wow, has anybody even moved into this house? I guess my parents kept this house just in case we would ever move back. I set the photograph Satoko gave me on the desk and put the necklace under the flat pillow that was on top of the mattress. As I was done setting things up in my room, it was night time already.

"Goodnight." I said as I looked at the picture before I went to sleep. I could see all of us happy in that picture, and I was wondering if things would ever still be happy back there.

**MONTHS LATER:**

It's been five months since I've been here in Tokyo. It seems like everybody's forgotten what I've done in the past, and I guess they've forgiven me for the biggest mistake I've ever made here. I've made friends with my old friends from before and found some new ones. Heh, I've even gotten myself a girlfriend. Her name's Sara and she had beautiful dark brown eyes, and had long light brown hair. I feel like I've been forgetting to do something for a while, but I've shrugged it off so many times. As I got home after walking from school, I was bored and started looking through my drawers. I found a picture, bracelet, and an expensive looking necklace. Suddenly, I remembered everything from before.

I remembered Hinamizawa, my old friends, and my past love. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds and finally broke down crying.

"No.. No!" was all I could say as I curled up into a fetal position, remembering all the horrible things. It put me into so much pain. I wanted to forget about everything that had happened. I did for a few months, but now it came back to me. It was too much. I just couldn't put up with it anymore.

I gathered all three of those things and a lighter and stuffed them in a bag. As I carried the bag once I walked outside, two of my friends, Hisao and Sora waved hi to me.

"Hey, what's in that bag?" Sora asked me happily but also in a suspicious tone as he circled me. Hisao just stood there and sighed, looking bored.

"Nothing." I coldy told him and left. It was too painful to talk about.

"Wait!" Hisao yelled at me and ran to catch up to me as I started to walk faster and faster away from them. "Wanna hang out after you're done? Sara's at the café right now."

"Okay." Was my only response to him and never said bye. I know that I was rude, but I just can't take the pain anymore. I was holding _baggage_ from the terrible life I had before.

I finally got to a secluded forest nearby my neighbourhood and dropped the bracelet, necklace, and photograph on the grass.

"I have to burn it. Burn it all to stop the painful memories." I said to myself quietly as I prepared the lighter. I broke off some wooden limbs from a fallen tree and it was actually quite easier than expected. I then set up a fire and threw it all away. In that moment, I saw the fire burning holes in the photograph, and turned the bracelet into ashes. The necklace only had burnt marks on it, so I decided to rip off each of the pearls and threw it away. I started to cry as I remembered all of them. I couldn't think of their names, and I didn't want to. After I calmed myself down, I went back home. I'm pretty sure they all forgot about me anyways, and so I guess I did them a favour by forgetting about them too.

***I couldn't help but doing this no matter how boring it was. I would do a Shion POV, or Rika/Satoko POV too if you guys wanted one. It was just so you'd know how Keiichi's life is after what happened in Hinamizawa***


End file.
